Tercer año
by Mitli
Summary: Tercer año en Hogwarts, la misma historia pero desde otra perspectiva. ¿Cómo sería haber vivido la historia sin ser uno de los protagonistas?
1. Chapter 1

Tercer parte. Si no has leído las otras dos sugerimos que lo hagas.

La parte en itálicas pertenece a la visión de Kailen, la parte sin ellas a Clarissa.

Lilia y Mitzi agradecemos que nos lean y esperemos que les guste esta entrega.

LIBRO 3. El prisionero de Azkaban (Nuestra Versión)

_Al final no nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos entre vacaciones. El campamento de Quidditch los mantuvo muy ocupados, Henry fue a cursos y yo tuve mis clases como siempre. Ese verano estuvo más relajado que el anterior pues me distraje con algunos experimentos relacionados con herbología aunque tenía que hacerlo al estilo muggle. Nos estuvimos enviando cartas y así quedamos con que nos veríamos unos minutos un par de días después de que llegó la carta de Hogwarts con el material para el tercer año._

Desafortunadamente no estuvimos en el mismo campamento por la diferencia de edad. Como Nick ya había cumplido los 17 el abril pasado, él se fue a Bulgaria, mientras que a mí me dejaron en Francia. Así que no vi a mi primo durante las vacaciones, pero los cuatro nos enviábamos cartas constantemente. La carta de Hogwarts llegó a la casa de mis parientes en París pero mis padres me acompañaron al Callejón Diagon con la lista de Nick porque él seguía en el campamento.

_Fui al callejón Diagon con mi hermano, él estaba emocionado y jamás lo había visto tan curioso. Al entrar en Gringotts me costó trabajo evitar que exclamara algo al ver a los trabajadores. Compramos todas mis cosas y al final no encontramos a mis amigos. Ese día él me prometió apoyarme con eso y me hizo prometerle que lo dejaría acompañarme al tren ese año._

Estuvimos muy ocupados comprando todas las cosas que había en ambas listas, pero aun así me puse a buscar a mis amigos. Pasé por la heladería y no vi a Henry ni Kailen. Suspiré decepcionada y regresamos a mi casa porque mi campamento ya se había terminado.

_Unas semanas antes de volver a Hogwarts me armé de valor. Tomé a Emily, la recordadora, una rana de chocolate, mi escoba y con el apoyo de Jim me enfrenté a ellos. Les confesé lo que era, sin darles oportunidad a interrumpirme, les dije que las boletas de calificaciones que habían recibido las había falsificado. Les probé que la magia existía y les mostré las cartas que había recibido de Hogwarts._

_Mi hermano me apoyó y como les habíamos mentido los dos, nos dejaron de hablar por unos días. Otro de mis hermanos, el segundo más grande, se mostró interesado después de tres días y comenzó a preguntarme más sobre ese mundo, quiso volar en mi escoba pero no lo dejé._

En mi casa seguí escribiéndome con mis amigos y mi primo hasta que Mathie se lesionó un ala. Tenía que reposar hasta que volviéramos a Hogwarts, así que estuve incomunicada un par de semanas y sólo avisé a mis amigos con la lechuza de Nick. Mientras estuve en casa, le ayudé a mi madre con sus pociones, fui un par de veces a San Mungo a ayudarle y el resto del tiempo con Litza, solas contemplando cómo salía la luna al anochecer. Pero Nick se la pasaba de lo lindo en el campamento, se hizo una novia alemana... que cortó un par de días antes de regresar.

_Casi una semana después de mi confesión me mandaron llamar, decidí ir preparada así que me permití captar sus pensamientos._

_-De todos mis hijos siempre fuiste la que menos encajó.- dijo mi madre.- Lamento haberte forzado a ser como nosotros. No hay mucho que podamos ofrecerte más que a lo que nos hemos dedicado y que les hemos enseñado a manejar. Así que lo que decidas y quieras hacer trataremos de ayudarte.-noté que le intimidaba un poco el tema y que esa era su manera de querer protegerse, lo comprendía._

_-Quiero mi nombre, por favor.- susurré, sabía que no sabían mucho de mí pero sí sabían cosas que podían darme._

_-Kailen Aeryn King de Mulciber, ese es el nombre de tu acta de nacimiento.-dijo mi padre dándome un sobre que estaba sellado.-Tu madre te entregó a nosotros personalmente, no dijo gran cosa pero nos dio eso para ti._

_Asentí y sonreí.-Gracias por todo, los quiero a los dos y a mis hermanos._

_-Buscarás a tu familia ¿verdad?_

_-Sí… tal vez mi mamá siga viva o alguien la conozca y sepa de mi familia…_

_-No te metas en problemas._

_Asentí y me despedí.-Nos veremos en vacaciones de verano.- al otro día partiría a Hogwarts._

El mismo día que Nick cortó a su novia, y tuvo que pedirle una poción a mi madre por carta para desaparecer los horribles granos que su ex novia le había hecho, ella tuvo la genial idea de hacerme un corte de cabello.

- Madre, quiero mi cabello así -me puse del otro lado de la mesa de la cocina.- Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero no.

- Se te verá bien -sonrió.- Y te ayudará con el Quidditch.

- Sabes que no puedo usar magia -la miré con cara de pocos amigos.- Y quieres convencerme con eso, es un punto bajo, madre.

- De pequeña lo tenías corto -dijo mi padre al aparecer por la chimenea.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te pones de su lado? -negué con la cabeza.- Me gusta el cabello largo...

- Un trato -dijo mi madre en voz calmada.- Si no te gusta, haré que te crezca de nuevo con una poción, ¿está bien? -la miré desconfiada por unos momentos y suspiré.

_Estaba preparando las cosas que aún no había guardado cuando mi hermano entró recordándome que le había prometido llevarlo al andén._

_-Kailen, me traes ranas de chocolate. Muchas._

_-Sí, Jim.-guardé en sus frascos mis plantas con las que había experimentado._

_-También a mí.-miré a la puerta y estaba allí otro de mis hermanos.- Bueno pequeña Kailen. Ahora que vas a un mundo raro y que ya da igual quién tenga más créditos para heredar las compañías. Hagamos las paces, así que toma.-me dio una caja._

_-No me gus..._

_-Ya no eres una niña y ya nadie te va a estar cuidando tanto. Pórtate como señorita. Jim, te encargas que se vaya decente, no como siempre. -Y salieron los dos dejándome con ganas de petrificarlos y meterlos en un armario._

Sólo vi a mis amigos hasta el día que teníamos que subir al tren. Llegué en compañía de mis padres y me dejaron sola al ubicar a Nick. Me acerqué a él con mi baúl y la jaula de mi ave ya recuperada. Cuando me miró, abrió la boca y los ojos.

- ¿Qué? -le dije en tono grosero.

- ¡Por Merlín, Clary! Me largo un par de meses a Bulgaria y te transformas por completo –me sonrojé ante el comentario de mi primo.

-No seas tonto. Sólo cambié un poco –técnicamente era cierto. Estaba creciendo, mi cuerpo estaba madurando ya y me había convencido sobre el corte de cabello. Aunque casi lloré cuando mi madre rebanó de un solo tajo mi precioso y largo cabello, el resultado me dejó maravillada. Tener el cabello a la altura de la barbilla hacía más marcadas mis facciones, además de que ella tenía razón, me estorbaría menos cuando entrara al equipo de Quidditch.

- ¿Un poco? -se acercó y me jaló una mejilla. Lo quité de un manotazo.- Diane ha crecido.

_Justo cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación me encontré con mis dos hermanos quienes me regresaron para que me vistiera con lo que el mayor me había comprado, así es como llegué a estar vestida con un vestido vino con una cinta blanca que resaltaba que ya estaba dejando de ser niña y empezaba a ser adolescente (como odiaba a mi madre y hermanos, hasta las nanas, con sus expresiones así) y unas botas que combinaban. Llevaba el cabello menos despeinado, pues me lo había degrafilado para una fiesta, y agarrado con una liga. Decidí que en cuanto me ubicara en un compartimiento me cambiaría a mi ropa habitual._

_Hacer cruzar la barrera a mi hermano fue divertido, se salió y volvió a entrar tres veces hasta que lo hice detenerse y empujar mi carrito._

- Bueno, nueva Clary -me dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Entramos ya?

- Sabes que quiero esperar a mis amigos -miré alrededor pero no encontré a nadie.- Por cierto... ¿cómo siguen esos granos? -sonreí burlona.

- Mi tía hace maravillas. No quedó ningún rastro de ellas -me di un empujón.

- ¡Oye! -señaló con su brazo y vi a Violette.- Creo que... te la encargó. Iré a buscar a mis amigos.

La esquivé como pude porque no quería verla en ese preciso momento. Empecé a caminar mirando a todos lados hasta que vi que un par de chicos entraban y salían del andén. Levanté la ceja y me acerqué.- ¿Kailen? Tú no puedes ser Kailen.

_Escuché a Clary y me quedé quieta, esperaba cambiarme antes de encontrarme con mis amigos, mi plan no funcionó._

_-¿Es amiga tuya?-me preguntó Jim mientras veía a Clary.- Mmm... tú has de ser... Clarissa ¿verdad?_

- Sí, yo soy Clarissa -extendí mi mano.- Clarissa Dellarush, mucho gusto. Supongo que eres hermano de Kailen, ¿no?

_-Sí, Jim Teshbock, mucho gusto.-Estrechó su mano y usó una sonrisa que solo significaba una cosa... se iba a poner de "conquistador" en cualquier momento. _

_-Se te hace tarde Jim, ya vete.-le di un empujoncito hacia la entrada.-No olvides escribir, pórtate bien, me mantienes informada, nos vemos en verano. -le sonreí y le hice una señal con la mano de que se fuera._

- Kailen siempre tan atenta -le sonreí de manera cortés y junté mis manos tras mi espalda.- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Jim.

_-Mucho gusto Clarissa. Adiós Kailen, no te metas en muchos problemas. -me acomodó el cabello, le di un manazo y se fue._

Lo vi irse y miré a Kailen con duda.- Ahora me explicas ese cambio tan fabuloso -solté una risita.- Me gusta tu vestido pero no para una ocasión así.

_Me sonrojé un poco, estaba algo avergonzada.-Me obligaron a usarlo Jim y Dante. También me obligaron a agarrarme el cabello y el corte... fue petición de mi mamá para una fiesta. En el compartimento me cambiaré de ropa._

Sonreí y tuve una idea. Me volteé.- ¡Nick! ¡Nick! -lo vi entre la gente y le hice una seña para que se acercara, la miré y puse mis manos en mi espalda de nuevo.- Mi primo te ayudará con tu equipaje.

_-No le hables.-no quería que me vieran así y ahora Nick era llamado por mi amiga. -Puedo subirlo yo sola.-Jalé el carrito tratando de huir._

Retuve el carrito con mi brazo.- ¿Y estropear ese lindo vestido? No, Kailen -mi primo se puso junto a mí.- Aeryn también ha crecido.

Él la miró y puso la misma expresión cuando me vio, pero sonreí complacida al ver que tenía otro significado oculto que él trató de reprimir en su cabeza.- Sí, ella también creció.

- ¿Sólo dirás eso? ¡Que original! Se ve genial -la señalé como si no la hubiera visto completa.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? -me miró con el ceño fruncido.- Sí se ve linda, es cierto. Tú lo has dicho todo.

_Estaba poniéndome cada vez más roja.- ¿Han visto a Henry?-quise cambiar de tema ya que no podía huir, no miré a Nick, si lo hacía me pondría más roja seguramente._

- ¡Oh, sí! Ese pequeño detalle llamado Henry -lo busqué entre el gentío.- Sólo falta él para que te vea así antes de que cambies.

Nick tardó en dejar de mirar a Kailen, notó su sonrojo y sólo sonrió. Pero quien se acercó fue Vi y no Henry. Se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Se ven maravillosas! -gritó al ver a Kailen y después a mí.

_-Ay no...-murmuré.-Buscaré a Henry.-sonreí y traté de huir, pero entonces solo pude exclamar...-¡¿Quién te dio derecho a crecer tanto?!_

_-La edad Kailen.-Henry había llegado con nosotros, había crecido bastante al haber estado haciendo ejercicio casi todo el verano, entonces me di cuenta de que todos habían crecido y yo seguía siendo la más baja._

_-Eso no es justo._

Levanté una ceja al ver a Henry.- ¡Vaya! Podrías hacerte pasar por hermano de Nick, ya casi tienen la misma altura -me crucé de brazos y traté de no reírme. Él me empujó y Vi se sonrojó con la presencia de ellos dos.

_La gente empezó a subir al tren.-Hay que subir.-ahora me sentía además de avergonzada por el cambio también por mi estatura. Empujé mis cosas hacia un vagón._

_-Aún me falta mucho para alcanzar a Nick, aún me quedan años para crecer. -sonrió.-Te ves linda por cierto._

- Es usted muy amable, señor Stuart -hice una reverencia y me empecé a reír. Retuve a Kailen y la tomé de la mano. Con la otra jalé a Vi.- Dejen que los chicos carguen las cosas, son grandes, fuertes y todo eso.

- Eres tan fuerte como yo -me dijo Nick. Lo miré aun riéndome.

- Sí, pero no quiero arruinar el vestuario de estas dos jovencitas... aunque si necesitas ayuda...

_-Puedo subir sola mis cosas._

_-La princesa Clarissa no se quiere cansar ¿verdad?- rió._

- Sigues igual de tonto, la altura no te ayuda -empujé a las dos chicas para que se subieran al tren.- Claro que puedo subir mis cosas y las tuyas yo sola.

- La hiciste enojar -dijo Nick y tomó sus cosas y las de Kailen. Yo agarré las mías y las de Violette.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -le dije a Henry y pasé junto a él.

_Henry sonrió, agarró sus cosas y al pasar junto a ella, le quitó algunas.-No princesa Clarissa.-las subió al tren. Suspiré._

- ¡Hey! Yo puedo sola, Stuart -pero supe que no podía alcanzarlo y miré a Nick.

- Vamos, no te enojes -me empujó para subir.

- Princesa... tonto... -susurré mientras lo seguía.

_-Te lo dice desde al año pasado y no te habías quejado.- comenté, me había resignado a que aunque protestara no me dejarían subir mis cosas. Pronto Henry encontró un compartimiento vacío y metió todo._

- Ya lo sabía, pero me lo había aguantado hasta ahorita -le enseñé mi brazo izquierdo cubierto con una venda.- Ahora tengo con que regresarle todas las que me haga.

- No lo golpearías -dijo Nick al dejar las cosas en el compartimento.

- Claro que lo haría. Si se lo merece, claro -también dejé las cosas y miré a Vi.- ¿Te irás a otro o te quedas con nosotros? -ella negó y tomé sus cosas de nuevo.- Te acompaño.

_Entré al compartimiento y acomodé mis cosas.-Gracias por subirlas Nick.-le dije con una sonrisa. Noté que Henry se había escabullido sin darnos cuenta. No le di importancia._

- De nada, me voy con los delegados -tomó sus cosas y se fue. Miré a Kailen.

- Puedes cambiarte en lo que regreso, sólo dejo a Vi con las demás -le sonreí y me alejé con una Vi sonrojada.- ¿No me digas que es por Henry? -ella no dijo nada y suspiré.- Sólo ha crecido un poco y ya. Yo lo veo igual -contesté con fastidio. _Sí, claro. Lo ves igual. ¡Ja! Cada día recuerdas aquella noche y te encanta hacerlo. Ahora que creció va a ser peor... Es mi mejor amigo y punto. Mejor sigue como hasta ahora. _

_Me cambié de una vez al uniforme y me senté a esperarlos, saqué a Emily y la miré. -Perdona tanta experimentación, ya podrás descansar.-La abrí para que le entrara aire. Shasta estaba dormido y el gato de Henry también._

Cuando dejé a Vi con los demás, me retuvieron poco tiempo porque no quería dejar sola a Kailen. Ahora todas las del dormitorio me hablan y empezaban a decirme cosas sobre mi cabello y cosas así que decidí ignorar. Les sonreí y me despedí cortésmente. Al regresar, el tren se estaba poniendo en movimiento. Abrí la puerta, me metí y le sonreí a Kailen.- Aún existe Emily...

_-Y ya está más grande, solo que ahorita está cansada. Estuve experimentando y la usé mucho, pero obtuve un par de resultados interesantes.-sonreí y la devolví a la caja donde estaba transportando mis plantas._

Me acerqué y miré la flor.- Es cierto, está más grande. Es una aguileña muy bonita -metí la mano y le acaricié los pétalos.- Ya era hora de que saliera una así de perfecta. Nick y mi tío Dave batallaron mucho con ustedes -susurré con una sonrisa.

_Sonreí.- ¿Quieres ver lo que logré? Me dormía en la madrugada por estar experimentando. Sobre todo porque tuve que hacer todo a lo muggle._

Retiré mi mano.- Sí, veamos qué hiciste -me senté frente a ella.

_Saqué un par de frascos, le pasé el primero, apenas tenía una ramita con hojitas tiernas.- Dejé de regalarla hace tres semanas y sigue creciendo sin problema. La llamé Riki._

- Curioso nombre -giré el frasco lentamente para admirar la plantita.- Mi tío y mi madre estarán encantados de ver tus experimentos.

- Concuerdo contigo -miré a la puerta y Nick estaba recargado en ella.

- Delegado, ¿qué hace por acá?

_-También tengo una margarita que cambia de color cada día.-se la pasé a él.- Ayer estaba morada._

Me levanté e intercambié frascos con Nick.- Son buenos experimentos. Se parecen en eso ella y tú -le dije con una sonrisa a mi primo sin dejar de ver la flor.

- Para ser tan pequeña eres muy talentosa. A nosotros nos costó varios años lograr una flor como Emily -dijo Nick mirando a Kailen con una sonrisa también.

- Y varias especies de flores también -susurré.- ¿Cómo se llama esta flor?

_Sonreí.-Se llama Gina._

- Bonito nombre -dijimos mi primo y yo al mismo tiempo y nos reímos.

- En serio, Nick. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar disfrutando de que te hayan elegido delegado -le quité la flor y se la pasé a Kailen. El carro de dulces estaba detrás de él.

_Sonreí, dejé en el asiento la flor y me paré a lado de Nick para pedir varios dulces. Mi reserva ya se me había acabado._

- ¿No recuerdas por qué estoy aquí? -me miró y negó con la cabeza.

- No, la verdad no -me puse a pensar en eso. Él esperó a que Kailen comprar dulces mientras veía su reloj. _La una... _miró a la ventana.

_-¿Quieren?-les ofrecí mientras abrió uno y echaba otros a una mochila._

Negamos con la cabeza y él cerró la puerta.- Los dementores, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Ah! Eso... -suspiré y me senté tranquila.

_-¿Dementores?- dejé mis dulces por un segundo y los miré._

- A mi padre se le notificó que un prisionero de Azkaban se había escapado y van a poner dementores en todos lados -me estiré.- Incluido Hogwarts.

- Por eso estoy aquí. Por si sale algo mal con ellos -frunció el ceño.- ¿Y Henry?

_-No sé, se fue antes de que Clary y Violette. Tal vez esté con sus amigos.-miré por la ventana. -¿Lo busco desde aquí?_

- Sería lo mejor, no quiero que estén los tres dispersados -le sonrió Nick. Suspiré.

- No creo que pase nada malo, déjalo donde está -me recargué en el asiento.

_Cerré los ojos, lo encontré y abrí los ojos.-Ah, no puede ser...-abrí otro dulce y lo mordí.- Y apenas va iniciando el año. ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?_

Me levanté de mi asiento como empujada por algo, afuera empezaba a llover.- ¿Ahora qué hizo? ¿Ya nos va a poner en problemas? -Nick me empujó y crucé los brazos.

_-Pues anda besándose con una chica de Ravenclaw.-hice un gesto y comí mi dulce.- Supongo es la chica con la que estuvo escribiendo en vacaciones._

Nick se empezó a reír y se recargó en la puerta. Yo me quedé así, asimilando lo que dijo Kailen. _Aquí no pasa nada, Clarissa, _pensé. Respiré hondo y me senté.- Ese chico sí que no pierde el tiempo. Si un dementor lo ataca, ni cuenta se va a dar. Una muerte tranquila, no está mal.

_Reí.-Morir sintiendo como te absorben la felicidad...no me parece una manera tranquila de morir.-me levanté.-Voy por él, está cerca._

_Es una buena forma de morir... para él. _Nick la detuvo.- Yo voy por él, así no se va a sentir tan... -se quedó con la palabra en la boca y salió del compartimento, cerrando la puerta tras él. Bufé y miré por la ventana.

_-Ni sabe dónde está. No te pongas celosa.-reí y salí tras Nick-¿A dónde irás por él?_

- ¡No estoy celosa! -alcancé a gritar antes de que se fuera. _Claro que no estoy celosa. _

- Miraré de compartimento en compartimento, no creo que sea tan difícil. Además dijiste que estaba cerca -le dijo Nick sin dejar de caminar.

_-Ya te pasaste.-sonreí y me detuve._

Se dio media vuelta y la siguió.- Debí preguntarte donde estaba antes de salir -mientras los esperaba, la lluvia me recordó un regalo que me había dado uno de los amigos de Nick del campamento. La busqué en mi baúl. Era un pelota muggle, hecha de plástico. Dijo que me ayudaba a relajarme y empecé a apretarla pero no me ayudó. La lancé hacia el asiento de frente y la atrapé de regreso. Me reí y seguí jugando.

_-Sí. ¡Henry tienes 5 segundos para salir o entro! Se abrió la puerta y un Henry enojado me miró, sonreí._

_Shasta despertó y miró la pelota de Clary._

Nick trató de no reírse cuando vio la cara de Henry.- Necesitamos que vengas al compartimento con nosotros -le dijo en voz baja. Miré a Shasta y le sonreí.

- ¿Quieres jugar? -seguí aventando mi pelota.

_Shasta saltó y trató de alcanzar la pelota. Maulló._

_-Vamos señor.-Caminé de regresó con Henry molesto atrás._

Nick los siguió con una risita. Reí al ver a Shasta.- Si te la doy, la vas a destrozar... y no quiero eso -le dije sin dejar que la alcanzara.

_Shasta perdió el interés por la pelota cuando entramos todos de vuelta al compartimiento. Me senté junto a Clary._

- ¡Oh! Ya llegaron -seguí jugando sin importarme que Nick estaba sentado frente a mí.

_-Me gustan esas pelotas.-les ofrecí dulces. Henry agarró uno. Shasta casi alcanza una y la desvió con su pata._

Nick tomó uno y yo negué con la cabeza mientras me levantaba para tomar mi pelota de nuevo.- Lo sé, son divertidas.

_-Hay unas que tienen luz y sonido cuando golpean con algo._

-Hmm... Creo que me gustan más las sencillas -la tomé del suelo y me puse a jugar de nuevo.

- ¿Agradeciste el regalo? -me preguntó Nick mientras veía la pelota. Asentí.

- ¿Olvidas que me la dieron durante el campamento? Claro que le dije gracias.

_-Ya quita esa cara de malhumorado.-le dije a Henry mientras le daba una pequeña patada._

_-No des lata, apenas vamos empezando el año._

- Tranquilo, Henry -le dijo mi primo.- Necesito que los tres estén juntos por el momento, después podrás irte con la chica -seguí jugando.- Y tú deja de jugar.

_Atrapé la pelota antes que Clary.- ¿Te irás o te quedarás?-miré a Nick._

- Me quedo hasta que lleguemos al colegio -afuera ya estaba oscureciendo y las luces del tren se prendieron.

- Primo, no creo que pase nada grave. Deja de preocuparte -extendí mi mano para que Kailen me diera la pelota.

_Se la di y cargue a Shasta.- ¿Qué me cuentan?_

Miré mi pelota y recordé algo.- No me dijiste que había pasado con tus padres, ¿verdad? Fue cuando mi lechuza se lastimó... -traté de recordar.

_-Cierto, a mí tampoco me dijiste.-dijo Henry._

_-Apenas anoche me hablaron de nuevo.-Abrí mi mochila y saqué de ahí el sobre.-Tengo esto, no lo he abierto. Me dieron mi nombre real también y me dijeron que me apoyarían, a su manera._

- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre real? -subí mis piernas al asiento y la miré. De repente el tren se detuvo bruscamente y las luces se apagaron. Detuve mi baúl a tiempo.- ¿Qué pasa?

_Henry se levantó para abrir la puerta pero lo jalé.-No sé, pero no parece bueno...-el ambiente en general se volvió más frío y éste crecía gradualmente._

Nick se levantó y empujó a Henry para que se regresara a su lugar. Con mucho cuidado de no pisar a nadie, corrí a la ventana y traté de ver afuera.

- Creo que tenías razón, Nick -mi primo sacó su varita.

- _Lumos_ -se iluminó un poco el compartimento pero se quedó pegado a la puerta. Regresé como pude a mi asiento.- No saquen sus varitas y no se muevan.

_-¿Dementores? ¿Adentro?-susurré y dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta._

- Sí, sólo se aseguran de que el prisionero que se escapó no vaya en el tren -respondió Nick en voz baja y comenzó a hacer más frío.

- Deberías apagar tu varita -le dije y eso hizo. Nos dejó en completa oscuridad, esperando que los dementores no se acercaran a nuestro compartimento.

_El ambiente se hizo más frío y empecé a sentirme desanimada, como si estuviese triste, noté que los demás también se sentían así. En los compartimentos de a lado habían algunos más tristes y otros menos afectados. Una chica se puso a llorar._

_Es mejor que se vayan de una vez. _El efecto que causaba la presencia de los dementores lo notamos al instante. _Los alumnos se van a asustar... y todo va a ser peor._ Me recargué en el asiento. _Malditos dementores. _Entre las sombras, pude ver que Nick trataba de mantenerse lo más sereno posible. Entonces lo vimos, un dementor estaba cerca de nuestra puerta. Abrí los ojos asombrada pero no dije nada.

_-Vaya...-susurré más para mí misma mientras pasaba frente a nuestro compartimento uno de esos extraños seres. Me dio sueño y noté que Henry se puso nostálgico. Me pregunté qué pasaría si llamábamos su atención. Los gatos se erizaron y se pararon cerca de la puerta como si pudiesen protegernos de ellos. El ánimo de todos decayó mucho._


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Comencé a ver los destellos verdes en el lugar donde estaba el dementor. _No, ahorita no..._ Acercó su mano a la puerta y cerré los ojos por un momento. _Vete, vete..._ Nick sujetó su varita con más fuerza, pero no fue necesario usarla, porque el dementor se fue tras un rayo de luz que venía de otro compartimento. Las luces se encendieron de nuevo e inhalé al darme cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

_Noté que tenía los ojos llorosos, había recordado los sueños, sequé dos lágrimas que se me habían escapado. Alrededor las personas estaban confundidas y trataban de calmarse los unos a otros. Los gatos se relajaron pero no se apartaron de la puerta, se acostaron cerca donde podían vigilarla._

Nick se recuperó más rápido que los demás y abrió la puerta para cerciorarse de que ya se habían ido. Una persona pasó frente a él y el tren se puso en marcha de nuevo.- Kailen, saca tus dulces y dale uno a cada quien. -dijo mi primo al cerrar la puerta y sentarse.

_Saqué un puñado de dulces y les ofrecí. -Agarren dos o tres si quieren.-Henry me tomó la palabra y agarró tres._

Nick tomó dos y yo sólo una paleta. Puse mis codos sobre las rodillas y recargué mi cabeza en las manos.- Malditos dementores...

_Mordí un chocolate, supuse que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.-Kailen Aeryn King de Mulciber.- dije antes de darle otra mordida._

_-¿Ese es tu nombre?-preguntó Henry, asentí._

- ¿Mulciber? -preguntó Nick.- Me suena...

- ¿Te quedarás con el verdadero o seguirás con Teshbock? -mordí la paleta.

_-Creo que lo cambiaré al verdadero, al menos en el mundo mágico, en el muggle me dejaré el adoptivo.-abrí una rana de chocolate, la atrapé antes de que huyera._

_-Es raro que tengas dos apellidos, el primero suena muy muggle. Posiblemente sí seas mestiza.-dijo Henry, asentí ante su suposición._

Me recargué en el asiento.- Suena muggle, pero hasta un mortífago puede tener un apellido así. Pero Henry puede tener razón.

- Si tu familia participó en la primera guerra mágica, puedes buscar en la biblioteca ahora que ya tienes más información - le sonrió Nick.

_Sonreí.- Igual y podría estar en algún lugar de la escuela algo de mi familia. Sería genial que mis padres hayan jugado Quidditch también o algo así.-vi mi sobre, lo tomé.-Mmm...-lo abrí. Henry miró con curiosidad. Saqué lo que es el equivalente al acta de nacimiento pero del mundo mágico, y otros papeles de identificación básicos._

- Felicidades Kailen, hoy cumples 13 años -le dije mientras miraba el acta. Sonreí y le pasé mi brazo por los hombros.- Eres más pequeña que yo.

_-¿Eh?-le había pasado mis papeles mientras abría el sobre para ver qué más había. Agarré el acta, reí.-Por fin sé cuándo cumplo años.-Henry lo tomó y lo checó._

_-Bueno, pues feliz primer cumpleaños de verdad pequeña Kailen.-me revolvió el cabello._

- Felicidades Aeryn -dijo mi primo con una sonrisa y de su varita salieron pequeños fuegos artificiales. Me reí y apreté su brazo a manera de abrazo y también le revolví el cabello. Y seguí echándole un ojo a sus papeles.

_Sonreí, era curioso que ese día cumpliera años. Saqué un pequeño sobre de carta que estaba dentro del gran sobre, estaba bien pegado. Quería checar mi acta de nacimiento bien pero Clary lo tenía. Ella contenía mi nombre, mi fecha de nacimiento, el nombre de mi madre, el de mi padre, informaba que nací en una ciudad del norte de Inglaterra, no tenía firma del padre y como testigo firmaba una Josette Aeryn King._

- ¿Josette? -la miré con una ceja levantada y le pasé el acta.- Es la de tu sueño, ¿verdad? -revisé los demás papeles con ayuda de Nick.

_-Josette...Jo... Sí, es ella.-miré mi acta.- Entonces mi apellido principal es el de mi madre... Elian Joan King... y Josette ha de ser mi tía...-noté la ausencia de firma del padre._

_-Toma.-Henry me dio el sobre que yo no había podido abrir._

- ¿Elian? -preguntó Nick y se quedó pensando.- Ese nombre lo dijiste entre sueños el año pasado.

- Parece que tu madre dejó todos tus papeles en regla, hasta la inscripción a Hogwarts -le di el resto del paquete.

_Saqué una llave del sobre que me dio Henry, me le quedé viendo.- ¿Esto de qué es?-susurré y miré a Nick.- ¿Dije ese nombre? -recibí lo que Clary me dio._

- Sí, lo mencionaste un día que estábamos en la biblioteca.

- Eso -señalé la llave.- Es la llave de la cámara de Gringotts que pertenecía a tu madre. Uno de esos papeles lo dice.

_-Ya veo...entonces soñaba a mi mamá y a mi tía... y tengo acceso a su cámara de Gringotts... cumplo años hoy... ah... es mucha información en un ratito.-saqué algo más.-"Si alguien ama a una flor de la que sólo existe más que un ejemplar entre los millones y millones de estrellas, es bastante para que sea feliz cuando mira a las estrellas. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry" Es de El Principito...- debajo de esa cita decía "Te amo Kailen, ¡buen viaje! Tu mamá." Le di la vuelta y miré sorprendida la fotografía.- Ese es el rostro que siempre olvido..._

- Antoine era tan buen mago como escritor -susurré mirando la fotografía.- Creo que recuerdo un poco sus rostros...

- Ahora ya no lo olvidarás -le dijo Nick al acercarse para ver también.- Las tres King...

_-Se parecen, solo que no están tan alborotadas del cabello como tú.-dijo Henry tras ver la foto.- ¿Y tu padre? Es raro que estén ustedes y no él... aunque tal vez él tomó la foto._

_-No sé... no firmó mi acta de nacimiento...-en la foto había dos mujeres, las de mis sueños, sentadas en un columpio y tenían a quien supuse que era yo en medio, sonreían y una ligera briza les movía el cabello. Sonreí._

- Por lo menos tenemos el nombre. Sólo es cuestión de ponernos a buscar más cosas sobre él y tu familia materna -sonreí.

- ¡Espera! -dijo Nick y lo miré.- ¿Dices que Antoine de Saint-Exupéry fue un mago?

- Cuando te la pasas en Francia dos veranos seguidos, aprendes cosas...

_-Yo también sabía que es mago.-comentó Henry._

_-Jamás me contaste y sabes que El Principito es mi libro favorito.- le enseñé la lengua y guardé con cuidado todo de nuevo al sobre._

- Pocos saben eso porque publicó el libro en el mundo muggle y muchos magos despreciaron ese hecho. Cuando era pequeña... -me callé por un momento y miré hacia otro lado.- Me lo leían cuando era pequeña.

- Es un libro excepcional -comentó Nick y cambió de tema.- ¿Qué haremos para festejar tu cumpleaños, Kailen?

_-¿Eh? -me senté bien y aparté cabello de mi cara.- No sé qué se hace en los cumpleaños de las personas "normales". Y no estoy acostumbrada a que me festejen algo a mí sola._

Miré a Nick y sonreímos maliciosamente.- Mañana tendrás tu festejo de cumpleaños, nosotros nos encargamos -le dijo mi primo.

- Después de clases, no creo que haya problema -no dejé de sonreír.

_-¿Les ayudo?-preguntó Henry. Sonreí algo apenada y jugué con mi cabello, pensé que debía decirles que no se preocuparan, que no hiciera nada pero la verdad me emocionaba el que se me festejara un cumpleaños._

Subí mis piernas al asiento y no dejé de sonreír.- Si no estás muy ocupado con tu amiga Ravenclaw, puedes unirte a nosotros -Nick empezó a reír.

_-Si no voy se van a poner celosas otra vez.-le di un zape, rió.- Ya veré luego a Marie._

_-Dile por su nombre aunque está feo.-sonreí.-Marietta Edgecombe, es un nombre feo.-reí._

- Que manera de agradecer que te salváramos del beso de un dementor -dijo Nick entre risas, yo traté de aguantar la mía.

- Si digo lo que estoy pensando, saldré lastimada de este tren -no pude aguantar y solté la risa. _Marietta suena a marmota. Tal vez prefieras el beso de una marmota al de un dementor._- ¿Por lo menos la chica es bonita? -_porque si parece marmota, será más gracioso para mí. _

_Leí los pensamientos de Clary y no pude evitar reír con ganas. Henry me miró feo, seguí riendo.- Es guapa de hecho e inteligente._

_-¿Entonces qué hace contigo?-reí._

Nick se dobló de la risa.- Buen punto, Kailen -oculté mi risa entre mis dos manos. _Seguro sí parece marmota, pero para él es bella como una flor. _

_Vi a Clary y negué. Henry bufó y le sonreí.-Me debes muchas, tú y Clarissa me deben muchas.- sonreí y guardé el sobre en mi mochila. _

- Olvida que te las debo por el momento -seguí riendo, Nick ya se había calmado un poco.- Ya me las cobrarás después con ese bendito don que tienes -y señalé a Henry.- Pero no enfrente de él.

_-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Henry mirándola con interés. Reí._

- Porque sí y ya -se me bajó la risa de repente.- No seas chismoso.

_-Bueno.-se estiró.-Creo que ya no falta mucho para que lleguemos._

- Que bueno que lo mencionas -señalé la puerta.- Afuera los dos, tenemos que ponernos el uniforme y alguien seguro que tiene que encontrarse con su marm... digo, con Marie.

_Reí ante lo que iba a decir mi amiga, hasta el abdomen me dolió de tanto que me habían hecho reír en ese ratito._

_-Bueno, bueno.- puso una mano en la cabeza de Clary en lo que jalaba una bolsa con su uniforme.-Ahorita vuelvo._

Le di un manotazo para que quitara su mano.- ¿Recuerdas? No tocar -_y menos si tienes gérmenes de marmota en la mano_. Nick salió primero soltando una risita.

_Volví a reír y dije al mismo tiempo que Henry.-Está bien, princesa Clarissa.-los dos reímos y él salió del compartimento._

- Genial, ahora los dos me dicen princesa -cerré la puerta y la fulminé con la mirada.- ¿Podrían dejar de hacerlo? Sólo porque adoro mi cabello... y no quiero cosas de marmota en él...

_Saqué mis zapatos del baúl, era lo único que me faltaba cambiarme.-Así que Clarissa Diane está celosa por Henry, interesante._

- ¿Yo? -bufé y me cambié.- Claro que no, Aeryn. Sólo me gusta molestarlo, como a ti te molesto.

_-¿Entonces por qué le das tanta importancia a una marmota?- subí los pies al asiento._

- ¿Cuál importancia? -me puse unas botas en lugar de los zapatos, tenía mucho frío todavía.- Sólo me da risa lo parecido que son las dos palabras... además de que sé que a él le molesta.

_-No le molesta realmente, de hecho le parece graciosa la comparación, solo que no lo admitirá.-dije en parsel.-Ya aprendí a hablar.-sonreí._

- Ya era hora -le respondí en pársel.- Eso es lo que me molesta a mí, que debería admitir que para él también es gracioso.

_-Ya lo hará.-me estiré y bostecé.-Ya quiero comer y dormir. Otra vez no dormí en el camino._

- ¿Cuando ya no sea su marmota? -le pregunté de repente irritada. _Eso es lo que me molesta de las parejas, carecen de sentido del humor.-_ Ya dormirás cuando hayas comido.

_-¡Sí! ¡Comida de Hogwarts!-reí.- Creo que él es del tipo de chico que siempre tendrá a alguna chica detrás, tendremos que acostumbrarnos o alejarlas.-guardé a Shasta._

- Créeme que lo he intentado con las novias de Nick, así que no creo acostumbrarme -me estiré.- ¿Y alejarlas? ¿Para qué? Se terminaría la diversión.

_-Por cierto... ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que Nick termine?-me acababa de acordar de ese detalle, guardé al gato de Henry._

- ¿Qué? ¿No te habías dado cuenta? -me reí.- Este es su último año en Hogwarts.

_-Oh...ya veo. Que aburrido, ya le va a tocar la parte de buscar trabajo.-me acosté en el asiento, viendo el techo._

- El trabajo ya lo tiene, que no le agrade es otra cosa -metí mi pelota al baúl.- Seguramente se irá a explorar el mundo por un tiempo.

_-No debería trabajar en algo que no le guste... debería quedarse como profesor en Hogwarts...-dije sin pensarlo mucho, bostecé.-Sería divertido ¿no?_

- Si hubiera vacantes, lo haría sin pensar, pero dudo que eso pase -sonreí burlona y la miré.- Sí... divertido... a menos que no quieras dejarlo de ver...

_-¿Por qué querría dejar de verlo?-noté lo que acaba de decir y casi rio.- Ya no seríamos bolita de cuatro ¿no?_

- Sí... claro -me reí.- Disfrutemos de nuestro último año como una bolita de cuatro.

_-Está bien.-Henry tocó la puerta, me senté.- ¡Vete!_

_-Ya voy a pasar._

Me puse detrás de la puerta para no dejarlo pasar.- ¿Quién dijo que ya nos habíamos cambiado? Si Kailen dice vete, es por algo, ¿no?

_-Ya dos años fui con ustedes a Hogwarts, sé que no se tardan tanto.-intentó abrir la puerta._

_-Pero ¿y eso qué?-acompañé a Clary en el plan de dejarlo fuera._

- ¿Que no has notado que hemos crecido? -le grité mientras me ponía una mascada verde esmeralda como diadema pero sin dejar de descuidar la puerta.- Ahora necesitamos más tiempo para cambiarnos.

_-¿Qué más han de hacer? Solo tienen que cambiarse la ropa, en todo caso deberían estar en el baño viendo en el espejo que estén bien peinadas y cosas así._

_-No solo se hace eso. -me recargué en la puerta.- ¿Sabes que no es fácil ponerse las calcetas derechitas?-vi que las mías estaban chuecas y reí._

- Tonto -me reí junto a Kailen y me acomodé bien la mascada.- No entiendes porque eres un chico, Stuart.

_-¿Me vas a seguir llamando por ese nombre?- con facilidad abrió la puerta, como estaba recargada en ella me fui para atrás._

- Mientras te moleste, lo seguiré haciendo -alcancé a detener a Kailen para que no se cayera.- Fíjate en lo que haces, Stuart.

_-No me eches toda la culpa, ella tampoco se fijó. Entonces seguiré llamándote princesa Clarissa y seguiré haciendo esto.-puso sus manos en su cabeza. Me paré bien y acomodé mi falda, me senté a verlos discutir._

Lo miré enojada.- Así que en eso quedamos -me acerqué y quedamos a unos centímetros. Tuve que levantar la mirada porque era cierto, ya había crecido.

_-Así es, princesa Clarissa.-le sonrió. Era divertido verlos._

Me puse de puntitas en contra de mi orgullo.- Sí tú lo dices, Stuart -susurré. Moví mi brazo izquierdo y lo golpeé en el estómago con todas mis fuerzas.- Mete con la princesa y verás cómo te va...

_Henry no se lo esperaba, hizo una mueca y se puso la mano, le había dolido, la vio y sonrió.-Eso no es correcto, princesa.-Se paró derecho y caminó por el pasillo, fingiendo que no le dolía. Suspiré y negué._

_-Con ese tipo de violencia no arreglas nada.-bostecé.- Y la única persona autorizada para maltratarlo físicamente soy yo.-sonreí._

- Lo sé, pero alivia mi furia -la fulminé con la mirada.- No es justo, también quiero maltratarlo físicamente. Dime que le dolió.

_-Le dolió.-me levanté cuando divisé la estación por la ventana.-Pero no lo hagas de nuevo, no hay que empezar el año peleados, ya luego te doy permiso de que lo maltrates un poco._

- Pff... -me arreglé el cabello y la falda.- Si tú lo dices... ya no lo golpearé, pero si se lo gana, no respondo de mi fuerza -abrí y cerré mi mano izquierda.- Mi brazo está como nunca. Me alegra haberlo estrenado con él.

_Suspiré.-Dramas.-me solté el cabello.- Es injusto que todos hayan crecido y yo sigo casi igual._

El tren se detuvo y la despeiné.- Ya crecerás, pequeña Kailen. Yo no crecí mucho.

_-Sí creciste.-pasé mis manos por mi cabello.-No es justo, ahora con mayor razón me van a decir pequeña Kailen._

- Si quieres, yo prometo no decírtelo -tomé mis cosas.- Pero no prometo por los demás.

_Negué, agarré mis cosas y las acomodé como pude. De cierta forma me agradaba que me dijeran así.-Ganémosles a los otros dos._

- ¡Vamos! -le dije y salí de la puerta. Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse.

_Salí atrás de ella, supe que Henry ya iba por sus cosas. Buscamos un carruaje vacío, fue algo difícil pues todos hacían lo mismo, finalmente encontramos uno y nos instalamos en él._

Me subí al carruaje de un brinco.- Si vamos a esperar a Henry, ¿vendrá con su marmota? -le pregunté mientras acomodaba nuestras cosas y acariciaba a un thestral sin que me viera.

_-No va a venir.- Subí y me senté junto a una ventana._

Me senté y el carruaje empezó a avanzar.- Al final no seremos la bolita de cuatro, Kailen -le dije con media sonrisa.

_-Ya luego las cosas se arreglarán, creo.-sonreí un poco.- Estoy cansada._

- Espero -miré los demás carruajes.- Duerme, el camino será un poco largo, el barro se ha ablandado.

_Negué, miré por la ventana. Aún no digería todo lo que había descubierto ese día, suspiré.-Ya dormiré luego._

- ¿Segura? Te despierto cuando lleguemos -miré hacia el castillo.- Nick me dijo que tal vez nos toparíamos con dementores de nuevo...

_-Genial.-suspiré.-Dormiré después de la cena._

Me encogí de hombros y el resto del camino fue silencioso. Y descubrimos que Nick tenía razón, había dos dementores a cada extremo de la reja de entrada del castillo.

_-Dementores... ya los odio...-dije tras pasar la puerta._

- Tendremos que acostumbrarnos -susurré. Llegamos al castillo y fui la primera en bajar. Me estiré y me arrepentí porque me llegó una brisa fresca.- Frío...

_Bajé.- Usaré pantalón o mallas este año.-Nos apresuramos a entrar._

Entramos al castillo y nos fuimos directo al Gran Comedor. Vi a Nick ya dentro, platicando con otros chicos. _Creo que me tocara comer con Vi... _La busqué y estaba con las chicas de mi dormitorio. Suspiré.

_Henry estaba sentado con sus amigos.-Nos vemos terminando esto._

- Sí, nos vemos después -caminé hacia mi mesa y me senté a un lado de Vi. Ella sonrió y me unió a la plática. La mayor parte de la noche se la pasaron hablando de chicos, donde incluían a mi primo y a Henry. Suspiré y decidí no participar en el tema. Afortunadamente, el profesor Dumbledore dio su discurso y pudo distraerlas antes de que empezara el banquete.

_Discurso, niños nuevos, aburrimiento y por fin la cena. No fue como siempre porque Henry andaba en otras cosas pero fue deliciosa. Terminando me encontré con Nick y Clary._

Me levanté contenta después de la cena. Nick se unió conmigo, Vi y las demás se rieron y se fueron cuando él llegó conmigo. Eso me hizo levantar una ceja pero no me quitó el ánimo. Hagrid era profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, eso me ponía muy feliz, ya que lo vería seguido. Y el profesor nuevo de Defensa se veía agradable. _Seguro es mucho mejor que Lockhart._ Pero eso de los dementores rondando los alrededores de Hogwarts siempre no me hacía mucha gracia. Nos encontramos con Kailen y la saludé con una sonrisa.

_Me estaba tallando un ojo cuando me encontré con Nick y Clary.-Estuvo bien buena la cena ¿no?-bostecé._

Nick y yo asentimos.- Deberías irte a dormir ya, Kailen -le sonreí.

_-Estaba pensando en esperar a Henry, porque cierta persona lo ahuyentó y ya no lo vi en la cena.-bostecé._

- ¿Quién podría haberlo ahuyentado? -dije mientras sonreía. Nick me miró.- ¿Qué?

_-Supongo lo veré hasta mañana...-me estiré, comenzamos a caminar a nuestros dormitorios.- Sabes, Henry no huyó por tu golpe._

- ¿No? -suspiré.- Me has desilusionado -Nick me empujó y sonrió.

- ¿Lo golpeaste?

- Te dije que si se lo merecía, lo iba a hacer.

_-No debes golpear así a un hombre porque no es justo, él no te va a devolver el golpe si le importas. Si golpeas a una chica por enojo da igual ella sí te contestará. Por eso solo se pega como de juego. Además no se alejó por el golpe en sí, sino porque eso le hizo pensar cosas.-saqué una paleta de mi bolsillo y le quité la envoltura._

- Genial. Ahora resulta que hice mal -fruncí el ceño y Nick rió.- Cállate.

- Kailen tiene razón. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Te daría una buena justificación... pero sé que no la quieres oír -miré a Kailen.- ¿Pensar cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

_-Él sabe que eres dramática y explosiva pero no esperaba eso de ti, lo hizo preguntarse qué tanto harías enojada, que si habían más razones para tu enojo y si lo estaba haciendo mal porque él ha tratado compensar como nos dejó solas el año pasado... y otras cosas que no te puedo decir.-mordí la paleta.- No te dice princesa solo por molestar, es como cuando me dice pequeña, no es siempre para molestar._

- Él piensa demasiado, pero está bien, está bien -levanté las manos.- No voy a pelear de nuevo con él y me comportaré como una dama. ¿Contentos?

_-Está bien.-sonreí, en realidad no me había fijado mucho en qué había pensado Henry pero no quería que empezaran a pelearse tan temprano. Ya luego hablaría con él._

- Me hubiera gustado ver ese golpe -dijo Nick riéndose. _Podría repetirlo... pero sé que no puedo hacerlo._

- Lástima -le sonreí.- ¡Ah! Pero que me porte bien, no significa que no me pueda burlar de su marmota y las que le sigan, ¿verdad?

_Reí.- ¿Qué chiste tendría que tenga novias si no podemos burlarnos de ellas?_

- ¡Excelente! -sonreí. Llegamos al lugar donde nuestros caminos se separaban y le di un abrazo.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo! No lo olvides, mañana después de clases celebramos -me separé y le di un codazo a Nick.- ¡Vas! Dale su abrazo de cumpleaños.

_Reí un poco sonrojada.- Está bien. Gracias.-sonreí._

Nick se acercó con una sonrisa y la abrazó. Era de las escenas más graciosas que había visto y comprobé que ella tenía razón, no había crecido mucho. Aguanté la risa para que no se sonrojara más de lo que estaría al quitarse mi primo.

_Nick me abrazó, me sonrojé, reí bajito y me dejé. Me sentí pequeña y supuse que estaba roja pero feliz._

Me recargué en la pared y crucé los brazos.- Se ven muy lindos así -y solté una risita. Mi primo se quitó y sí, Kailen tenía cabeza de tomate. Pero los dos no dejaban de sonreír.

_Reí.-Nos vemos mañana entonces.-sonreí-Buenas noches.- corrí a mi dormitorio._

Le dije adiós con la mano y cuando la vi desaparecer, me empecé a reír y caminé hacia nuestra Casa.- Nícolas, ¿cuándo vas a hablar con ella?

- ¿Hablar de qué? -miró hacia otro lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

- A mí no me engañas. Te gusta mi amiga desde hace tiempo, ya deberías decirle algo. Este es tu último año aquí...

- En serio, no sé de qué me hablas -se adelantó un poco para ocultar un leve sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro. Bufé y lo alcancé.

_Esperé a Henry en la sala común. Pasamos horas platicando, cuando se empezó a vaciar nos fuimos a dormir. Al otro día desperté temprano y fui al Gran Comedor sin esperarlo._

Cuando bajé al día siguiente a desayunar, Nick me estaba esperando en la sala común y nos fuimos juntos al Gran Comedor. Al entrar, vi a Kailen sola y lo jalé para ir con ella primero.- ¡Buenos días!

_Estaba comiendo un pan con mermelada cuando Nick y Clary se acercaron. Estaba pensando en varias cosas así que cuando ella me saludó me espanté y se me cayó un trozo de pan.-Buenos días.-sonreí._

Sonreí y le enseñé la hoja que traía en la mano.- ¡Compartimos clases juntas! ¿Ya tienes tu horario?

_-¿En serio? -saqué de mi bolsillo mi horario arrugado y lo desdoblé, no lo había checado.- ¡Cierto! Genial.-sonreí._

- Lo único que no me gusta es que no te veré en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -fruncí el ceño y sonreí después.- Pero eso no importa, siempre compartiremos materias.

_-Sip.-sonreí, doblé de nuevo mi horario y lo metí en mi bolsillo. Henry llegó, nos saludó a todos y se sentó a mi lado._

También saludamos y miré a Nick.- Vamos a desayunar, no quiero perderme mi primer día de clases. Nos vemos después -sonreí y empujé a mi primo.

_Henry estuvo más callado de lo normal, supuse que sería por las cosas que estuvimos platicando en la noche y así era, estaba pensando muchas cosas. En cierto momento su novia llegó a saludarlo y él la vio como si hubiese olvidado que eran algo. La saludó y dijo apresurado que teníamos que ir a clase, sin dejarme terminar de comer me llevó fuera del Gran Comedor._

Desayuné con tranquilidad, hasta que cierta parte de mi mesa comenzó a hacer escándalo. Miré y era el chico Malfoy de nuevo. Se me quitó el hambre y saqué mi horario.- No quiero llegar tarde el primer día -me levanté de la mesa.- Nos vemos después, Nick.

_No pude evitar reír cuando Henry cayó en la cuenta de que nuestra primera clase era con Ravenclaw. Su novia se sentó encantada a su lado y comenzó a hablar y hablar. Era clase de Historia de la magia así que no le molestó a Henry su situación en ese momento. Yo me aburrí._

Salí de mi clase platicando con Vi. Mientras caminaba, metí la mano a mi bolsa para buscar mi horario y choqué con alguien. Me di la vuelta para disculparme.

_Iba acompañando a Henry a su salón cuando chocó con alguien, sonreí al ver que fue Clary.-Vas en sentido equivocado.-le dijo._

Fruncí el ceño. _Apenas que iba a disculparme. _Saqué mi horario y me di cuenta de que tenía razón.

- Por eso estaba sacando mi horario -miré a Vi y le sonreí.- Nos vemos al rato -también me sonrió y se fue sonrojada. Suspiré y los miré de nuevo.

_Reí.-Bueno, los dejo, me voy a mi clase.-me despedí y corrí a buscar mi salón._

_-Después de ti.-le dijo Henry sin mirarla._

_Prometí que me portaré bien. _Suspiré de nuevo y caminé hacia donde él me indicó. _Debí revisar antes cuando tendría una materia con él. _Seguí caminando y caí en la cuenta. _Estamos los dos solos en Estudios Muggles... rayos..._

_Llegaron a su salón un poco tarde, no les quedó de otra que sentarse juntos.-Me disculpo por molestarte ayer.-le sonrió un poco. Por mi parte tenía clase de aritmancia sola, se veía que estaría un poco pesado._

Me encogí en el asiento y me crucé de brazos.- Yo soy la que se debe disculpar por el golpe de ayer. -mascullé esperando que la profesora Charity no nos viera y traté de prestarle atención. Prefería no mirarlo.

_-Alguno debía disculparse primero. Finalmente los dos actuamos de manera indebida.-Tomó un par de notas._

- Ajá -contesté y también me puse a tomar notas. _Estar sola en una clase con él sólo hará que me acuerde de cosas que no quiero. _Y eso pasó, me acordé de los resultados de la pijamada y me sonrojé. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro.

_Henry suspiró después de media clase.-Esto promete ser tonto... apuesto a que seré el promedio más alto..._

- Sólo por eso la metiste, ¿verdad? -dije con media sonrisa aún detrás de mi cabello.- Una nota alta segura.

_-Y tenía curiosidad de qué enseñaban del mundo muggle.- la miró.- ¿Por qué te ocultas? -le acomodó el cabello._

Me erguí bruscamente cuando sentí su mano en mi cabello.- No me oculto -seguí prestando atención a la clase.- Pero supongo que cuando sacies tu curiosidad, la darás de baja, ¿no?

_Henry negó.-Ya la empecé así que estaré hasta que acabe. Además, tú lo dijiste es una nota alta segura._

- Hmmm -seguí anotando y en un rato se terminó la clase. Me estiré.- Almuerzo -susurré con una sonrisa mientras guardaba mis cosas.

_-Por cierto olvidé preguntarte, ¿qué haremos para Kailen?-guardó sus cosas y anotó la tarea en su mano con una pluma muggle._

_Me gusta más usar tinta pero no puedo negar que esas son más prácticas_. Me encogí de hombros y me levanté.- Estaba pensando en un picnic como el año pasado, pero Nick es el que tiene hora libre después de la comida. Supongo que él organizará todo...

_-Mmm... Me parece bien.-Salieron del salón, los esperaba recargada en la pared frente a su puerta, distraída mirando una mancha en la pared que parecía un cuervo._

Suspiré aliviada al ver a Kailen.- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? -le sonreí y acomodé mi diadema.

_-Unos minutos.-despegué mi mirada de la mancha.- ¿Qué tal su clase?_

_-Interesantemente tonta.-dijo Henry._

- Eso dice él porque entiende todo -empecé a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.- ¿Y qué tal Aritmancia? ¿Está interesante?

_-Sí... está muy interesante pero creo que estará pesado.-me estiré y me tropecé, Henry me detuvo y cargó mi mochila para que acomodara mi zapato.-Gracias. Ya nos dejó mucha tarea la profesora, pero al menos entendí todo lo de hoy. Tienes ventaja al tener a Henry en tu clase, puede explicarte más y los dos ser los más altos de la clase, ¿no?_

Levanté una ceja y miré a Henry, pero me dirigía a ella.- Va contra mis principios permitir que él me ayude, además de que no creo que tenga tiempo -sonreí inocentemente.

_-Para ustedes tengo el tiempo que quieran.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa._

_-Lo dices solo porque te reclamamos sino.-reí._

_-No es verdad._

- No participaré en esta conversación -pero no pude soltar una risita.- Prometí no pelear y eso tengo que hacer.

_-¿No pelear?-me miró._

_-El año pasado hubo enojos... y me daría igual pero fue el primer día y se pelearon, además... era mi cumpleaños.- les enseñe la lengua, luego reí, era la primera vez que argumentaba diciendo que algo no me había parecido por ser ese día._

- Es su regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte -sonreí por lo raro que se escuchaba que esa promesa fuera un obsequio.- Aunque es un regalo muy largo...

_Me pasé una mano por el cabello. -No hagas esa promesa como regalo... ni siquiera lo prometas, si somos amigos todos deberíamos poder resolver las cosas como amigos, no peleando...creo.-entramos al Gran Comedor._

_-Pequeña Kailen.-me revolvió el cabello, me miró y sonrió, no dijo nada pero lo leí de él, sonreí._

- Pelear está en mi naturaleza -los vi y negué con la cabeza.- Ya empezamos con las sonrisas misteriosas y lecturas de mente. Mejor me voy a comer. Los veo al rato -me dirigí a mi mesa, donde Nick saludó a mis amigos con una mano.

_Le devolvimos el saludo y fuimos a nuestra mesa.-No sé por qué le molesta que te diga algo mentalmente, ustedes pueden charlar sin decir nada si quieres y hablar en pársel.-bufó, reí y le revolví el cabello.-Lamentarás haber tocado mi cabello.-revolvió el mío con ambas manos hasta dejarme bien esponjada, rió. Volvimos a nuestra costumbre de competir entre nosotros._

Cuando terminé de comer, me levanté con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Nick con una ceja levantada.

- Tengo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...

- Debería alegrarte, Hagrid es el profesor -sonrió.

- Me alegraría si tu buscador no estuviera en esa clase -acomodé mi bolsa en el hombro.- Me voy... y no olvides que tienes que preparar el cumpleaños de Kailen -él asintió y me despidió con la mano. Hice lo mismo al llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

_Se nos hizo tarde para la siguiente clase apenas y llegamos. Era clase de pociones, el profesor Snape nos miró feo como solía hacer y nos bajó puntos pues desde el año pasado se nos hacía muchas veces tarde._

Aunque los hipogrifos eran criaturas hermosas, nunca me las había imaginado tan grandes. La clase de Hagrid pintaba a ser buena, pero como había presentido, el chico Malfoy lo arruinó todo y salió con un brazo sangrando. Las chicas de mi dormitorio lo siguieron angustiadas, yo me aparté del grupo. _A mí me mordí una acromántula y no hice tanto escándalo como tú, idiota. _

Nick se las ingenió para hacer un picnic de nuevo y hacerles llegar a mis amigos una nota a través de Ergus, diciendo donde sería la celebración. La nota me llegó con Mathie y lo vi regresar a donde las demás lechuzas. Enfurecida, me dirigí al lugar de siempre.

_Nos llegó una nota que Henry leyó y aunque le insistí no me dejó leerla. Me cargó de caballito y corrió por el pasillo, su novia le gritó algo, él la miró y le sonrió, reí al ver la cara que puso cuando Henry siguió corriendo sin hacerle caso. Fuimos donde Nick._

Cuando llegué, los tres ya estaban reunidos. Respiré tres veces lentamente, aventé mi bolsa al suelo y me dejé caer en el pasto mirando el cielo.- Perdón, sé que es tu celebración, Kailen, pero tengo que desquitar mi enojo de alguna manera.

_Nick había preparado un picnic, le agradecí y justo cuando nos acabábamos de instalar llegó Clary enojada._

_-¿Quién te hizo enojar?-le pregunté mientras buscaba algo en mi mochila que a pesar de ser el primer día ya estaba muy desordenada._

- El... idiota de nuestro buscador -seguí mirando el cielo.- Arruinó la clase de Hagrid al provocar que un hipogrifo le lastimara el brazo. Lo llegaron lloriqueando a la enfermería y tengo el maldito presentimiento de que esto tendrá consecuencias graves. Odio a ese mocoso.

_-Ya algún día le pasará algo malo.-saqué unos walkman, unos audífonos de diadema y unos casettes, los conecté y coloqué uno de música de piano.-Esto ayuda a relajarte.-ajusté bien el volumen, le di play y le puse los audífonos._

- La música clásica siempre me relaja -miré a Nick y sonreímos.- Gracias, Kailen.

- Ve el lado positivo del asunto... si se lastima el brazo, puedes suplantarlo como buscador el resto del año -me guiñó un ojo. Me senté de golpe a pesar de traer los audífonos. Era cierto, lentamente empecé a sonreír, mientras escuchaba la música.

_Sonreí y agarré un poco de comida del picnic, me acosté y mordí un pastelillo. Cerré los ojos, me quedé pensando en varias cosas._

Nick me lanzó un sandwich de queso y me acosté después de Kailen para dejarme llevar por la música. _Esta melodía me gusta... no había escuchado esta, pero es linda... ¡Guau! Hace tiempo que no escuchaba esta otra... _Mi primo sólo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a comer.- ¿Cómo van sus clases? -les preguntó a Henry y Kailen.

_-Historia aburrida.-dijimos al mismo tiempo, le enseñe la lengua._

_-Aritmancia me parece que será pesada y nos dejaron mucha tarea._

_-Estudios muggle será fácil._

- Aritmancia siempre es difícil al principio, pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás -le dijo a Kailen con una sonrisa, después miró a Henry.- Claro que será fácil para ti. Llevas Adivinación también, ¿verdad?

_-Sí. -sacó su horario y entrecerró los ojos.-Me toca mañana._

Nick soltó una risita.- Cada año la profesora predice la muerte de un alumno. Espero que no seas tú y suerte con ella.

_-Sería divertido que predijera la mía.-se estiró._

_-Nick, si me trabo en mis tareas me ayudarás ¿verdad?-sonreí y comí un bocadillo._

- No es tan divertido -dijo y le sonrió a Kailen.- Si necesitas ayuda, claro que te puedo ayudar. Pero eres lista, no creo que me necesites mucho tiempo.

- Además de que sólo le queda un año aquí -dije al levantar un poco los audífonos.- Aprovecha ese tiempo.

_-Gracias.-sonreí a Nick.-Cuando deje de sonar me avisas hay que recorrer el casette, ya casi lo terminaba de escuchar.-le dije a Clary._

_-Oye Clary deberías empezar a hacer la investigación de estudios muggle.-dijo Henry mientras escribía en un trozo de pergamino la tarea que comenzaba a borrarse de su mano._

- De nada -sonrió y agarró otro sandwich.

- Apenas que me estaba relajando... -lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Por qué me tienes que recordar las tareas en este momento?

_-Porque ahorita me acabo de dar cuenta de que es una investigación algo... mmm pues tienes que leer de física muggle un poco._

_-¿Qué tienen de tarea?_

_-Te va a dar risa. Una investigación sobre la función del hilo atado a dos vasos que los muggle usamos en primaria y porqué fue importante ese descubrimiento._

_-¿El teléfono de primaria?-reí._

Nick también se rió.- Cállate, seguro que no lo sabes -le dije mientras me quitaba los audífonos y se los regresaba a Kailen.- Gracias -miré a Henry.- Y gracias a ti también. Me iré a biblioteca a hacer la investigación... -me levanté.

_-Llévatelos.-le regresé el casette y se lo devolví.-Si se te acaba tengo otros cassettes de otra música._

_-Te acompaño, si no lo empiezo ahora no lo haré.-se levantó y agarró su mochila._

- Esta música me gusta, gracias -le sonreí pero miré a Henry enojada.- Espero que no lo hagas para regodearte de que sabes más que yo -me agaché a tomar mi bolsa.- Ojalá sólo sea física básica... -susurré mientras la colgaba en mi hombro, suspiré. Nick se rió de nuevo porque alcanzó a escucharme. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

_-Nos vemos luego entonces.-me acosté de lado y arranqué un poco de pasto. Henry comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo._

- Adiós -seguí a Henry resignada y Nick se despidió con la mano. _Tomaré los libros que necesite y me iré a hacer la tarea a mi sala común. _

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Kailen? -le dijo mi primo mientras veía como nos alejábamos.

_-Dime.-me acosté boca arriba._

- Tal vez sea mi impresión, pero... ¿Henry subestima a mi prima cuando se trata de Estudios Muggles? -siguió comiendo. Llegamos a la biblioteca y me puse a buscar libros por mi parte. _Física... _Leí los títulos en mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño.

_Negué.-Solo es tonto y no sabe expresarse, quiere ayudarla._

_-Éste.-Henry le dio un libro y él tomó igual.-Ahí viene sobre esto._

- Interesante... -se terminó el sandwich y se rió.- ¿Le sigue gustando Clary a pesar de que anda con la marmota?

Miré la portada, lo miré a él y negué con la cabeza.- No quiero que me estés ayudando. Si es sobre acústica, puedo hacerlo sola.

_Asentí.- ¿Tú qué harías si no le gustas a la chica que te gusta?-lo vi._

_Henry suspiró.- ¿Por qué te haces la difícil? Ni que te ayudara para molestarte.- tomó sus libros y se sentó en la mesa acostumbrada._

Nick le contestó con otra pregunta mientras sonreía.- ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que la chica que le gusta no le gusta él?

Suspiré y lo seguí. Me senté frente a él y empecé a leer. Al cabo de un rato, sonreí y saqué pergamino de mi bolsa.

_-Pues él piensa eso porque ella se porta así... así que su tonta idea es que si sale con chicas encontrará a la de verdad... no entiendo esa urgencia de encontrar a su "persona correcta".-bostecé.-Clary está celosa y jamás lo admitirá._

_Henry estaba muy metido en su trabajo, ya había avanzado bastante cuando cierta chica de Ravenclaw apareció de la nada y lo abrazó, él hizo una mueca que borró casi al instante.-Hola._

- Tengo que hablar seriamente con ese niño -se rió.- Clarissa siempre tiene un límite, si la fastidias demasiado, termina admitiendo lo que quieras.

- La marmota -murmuré lo más bajo posible y evité reír, pero le sonreí a la chica.- Hola, tú eres Marie, ¿verdad?

_-Eso o te golpea.-reí.-Estas vacaciones un niño me dijo que si quería ser su novia, lo conozco de años y tenía curiosidad así que le dije que sí, al otro día lo derribé y lo dejé en ridículo en la clase, no me volvió a hablar.-reí.-Sabía que eso pasaría, casi se puede decir que fue al propósito. Sigo sin entender a Henry._

_-Sí, yo soy. -la miró ubicándola como "una de las chicas que siempre están con Henry".- Vamos a estudiar juntos.-le dijo con una sonrisa a mi amigo, él se encogió de hombros._

_-Ya me instalé, nos vemos luego si quieres._

- No, no, ¿cómo le vas a hacer eso? -lo miré con fingida sorpresa y me levanté agarrando mis cosas como pude.- No es necesario, puedes quedarte aquí. Yo estaba a punto de irme, así pueden platicar y estar juntos más tiempo -sonreí y me despedí con la mano. _No creas que no vi esa mueca, si ya no te gusta, ¿por qué no la cortas y ya? Tonto. _

Nick se rió al escuchar su historia.- Tendré cuidado contigo, Aeryn. Y no lo entiendes al igual que nosotros a veces no las entendemos. Pero es divertido que siga así, ella enojada... él fastidiado tratando de buscar a la "persona correcta" -se dobló de la risa.- Ni siquiera a su edad yo pensaba así...

_-Ay Clarissa...-susurró Henry y terminó estudiando y trabajando con ella, hasta que sus amigas llegaron a invadir. Entonces se disculpó y huyó a la sala común._

_Suspiré.-Es divertido... pero eso significará que se estén peleando y entonces yo andaré oyendo las quejas de los dos... y ahorita estás tú para acompañarme... pero cuando te vayas ¿qué voy a hacer?- me senté._

Nick se puso serio de repente.- Tienes razón. Hablaré con Clarissa sobre esto... -le despeinó el cabello y le sonrió.- No te preocupes, todavía estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

En mi sala común pude hacer la tarea mejor... gracias al walkman de Kailen. Terminé mi investigación con una sonrisa, satisfecha de ver que había entendido el tema. Después recordé el asunto de la marmota y me fui a mi habitación riendo.

_Sonreí, sentí un extraño impulso de querer hacer algo pero no sabía qué, un par de imágenes surgieron en mi mente que me dieron risa. Sonreí un poco sonrojada.- Gracias.-tomé un pastelillo que quedaba y lo mordí, dirigí mi mirada hacia el lago tratando de despejar mi mente._

Nick también le sonrió. Pasaron unos pocos días en los que traté de no enojarme ni pelear con Henry, todo eso lo convertía en risa cuando veía a su marmota en mis clases o se acercaba a saludarlo. Me había dado cuenta de sus gestos y eso me hacía reír más. Pero después Nick me recordó algo que borró todo de mi mente: el reclutamiento para el equipo de Quidditch, sería en unas tres semanas y eso me hacía feliz, haciendo que no me importara mi amigo y su novia roedor. Esa noticia me la dio mi primo antes de ir a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

_Faltaba alrededor de una semana para las pruebas de Quidditch cuando pasó algo gracioso una tarde saliendo de pociones. Quise advertirle a Henry pero estaba tan fastidiado que no me hizo caso, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta una dolida marmota le reclamaba la falta de atención. No pude evitar reír ya que se veía graciosa haciendo sus dramas entre triste, enojada, queriéndose hacer la víctima y creyendo que solucionaría las cosas así. Henry suspiró y luego se estiró como si siguiera viendo al profesor Snape explicando algo aburrido. _

_-¡Es por otra chica! ¿No?- exclamó pensando en nosotras dos. Intenté huir pero Henry no me dejó, no quería quedarse solo soportando el berrinche. En unos minutos nos encontramos corriendo escapando de una furiosa ex novia._

Cuando iba rumbo a la clase, vi a dos personas conocidas correr al inicio del pasillo. Fruncí el ceño y me recargué en la pared esperando que se detuvieran al verme.

_En cierto momento de la carrera vi a Clary frente a nosotras, supe que si la marmota la veía descargaría su enojo solo sobre ella. La tomé de la mano y la jalé para que corriera con nosotros. Llegamos a donde los baños de Mirtle, jalé a Henry y entramos, ahora esos baños estaban más vacíos y alejaban a las personas desde los sucesos del año pasado. Atoré la puerta y esperé a que pasara corriendo enfrente, ya que pasó todo Henry y yo empezamos a reír._

Todo fue tan rápido que pude hablar hasta que llegamos a los baños. Los miré reírse.- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está sucediendo? -dije mientras recuperaba el aliento.

_-Me acaban de terminar.- dijo Henry riendo también tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_-La hubieras visto, fue genial.-reí._

_-Y Kailen la tiró no sé cómo._

_-Ella tuvo la culpa._

_-Y se le cayeron sus libros y nos persiguió intentando hechizarnos.- rió otro poco y me contagió su risa._

No pude evitar reírme también.- ¿Y yo que tenía que ver en todo ese asunto? Casi siento que se me desprende el brazo...

_-Perdón. Es que ella pensaba que la culpa la tenemos tú y yo.-reí._

- Pobre marmota -me doblé de la risa.- Y apenas comienza el año...

_-¿Marmota? ¿En serio así le decían?-preguntó Henry y comenzó a reír con más ganas.-Creí que solo lo habían dicho de broma de un rato.- siguió riendo._

- Y le seguiré diciendo así lo que resta del año -sonreí.- Lo sabía, te ríes de ella ya que no son nada...

_Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.- Se reía de ella pero no lo decía.- dije._

_De pronto se escuchó una voz chillona.-Entonces... ¿está libre?-Myrtle rodeó a Henry que hizo una mueca.-Si quieres yo puedo encontentar ese corazón tuyo.-dijo con un tono meloso, finalizando con una mordida de labio espantosa que hizo Henry casi se pusiera color morado, no pude evitar reír, eso era más gracioso que lo anterior._

- Ella es perfecta para ti, Stuart -me reí junto a Kailen.

_-Lo siento Myrtle, me gustan las chicas con más carne.-sonrió y salió corriendo del baño, reí y jalé a Clary afuera antes de que varias tuberías echaran agua y Myrtle chillara. No podía parara de reír._

- Resultaste todo un rompecorazones, Stuart -miré mi reloj sin dejar de reír.- Se nos va a hacer tarde para la clase de Defensa.

_-Tengo flojera pero vamos.-subí a la espalda de Henry y comenzó a caminar.- ¿Ya terminaste de oír los cassettes que te presté?-pregunté a Clary._

Asentí y comencé a caminar.- Los he repetido un par de veces -los saqué de mi bolsa y se los di.- Me han servido de mucho. Gracias.

_-Te los regalo.-sonreí, bajé de Henry y busqué algo en mi mochila.-Mi hermano, Jim, me mandó algo...aquí está.-le di una bolsa con más cassettes y pilas._


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

- No podría... Gracias -miré todo sorprendida y lo tomé dudando.- ¿No se enojara Jim si me los regalas?

_-Los mandó para ti, le conté que te los iba a regalar, creyó que te gustaría tener más música._

_-Me parece que a tu hermano le gusta Clarissa.-me miró Henry con una mirada que no le había visto en un tiempo._

_-¿Y qué si sí?-reí._

- Es absurdo. Sólo es una buena persona conmigo -metí todo a mi bolsa y miré a Kailen con una sonrisa.- Me avisas la próxima vez que le escribas para mandarle una carta de agradecimiento. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_-No hay de qué.-sonreí y reí al oír los pensamientos de Henry.-No te enojes.-le sonreí, me vio feo y nos adelantó._

- ¿Ahora qué le pasa? -le pregunté con una sonrisa a Kailen viendo cómo se alejaba un poco.- Hace rato se estaba riendo de su ex-marmota y ahora se enoja de repente.

_-No soy la persona indicada para decírtelo.-reí.-Tal vez algún día él mismo te lo diga... Si en... mmm tres años no te ha dicho nada ya te contaré.-me estiré._

- ¿Tres años? -me reí.- Prefiero quedarme con la duda y no preguntar de nuevo cuando cambie tan rápido de humor.

_-No lo vas a poder evitar.-entramos al salón de clases, las bancas estaban recorridas y había un armario viejo y misterioso casi en medio.-Interesante... _

- Espero evitarlo -cuando entramos recordé una conversación que había escuchado entre dos chicos de Gryffindor sobre su primera clase de Defensa. Sonreí y miré a Kailen.- Esto se va a poner bueno...

_-No quiero.-sonreí, ya había oído el rumor y realmente no quería porque según yo ya no temía tanto a las serpientes así que no tenía idea de qué podía aparecer._

- Yo sí quiero -sonreí más.- Será divertido ver la reacción de los demás.

_-Bueno... no sé... las reacciones de los demás sí... pero ¿y la tuya propia?_

- ¿Una araña gigante? -le enseñé mi brazo con la venda.- Ya me hirió una, no creo que me ponga tan mal al verla...

_-Tú ya sabes qué aparecerá, la mayoría que sabe de qué trata este ejercicio ya sabe, otros estamos sin saber qué puede aparecer exactamente...-el profesor llamó la atención del grupo para comenzar la explicación._

Prestamos atención al profesor. Nos explicó que era un boggart lo que estaba dentro del armario, un ser que se trasforma en nuestro mayor temor y nos dijo cómo aplicarle el hechizo _Riddíkulus_ para hacerlo gracioso. Nos formamos en una fila.

_Me formé atrás de Clary, miré a Henry, había quedado entre los primeros lugares. Empecé a tararear quedito y la primera persona pasó. Fue extraño porque al abrir el armario el boggart se transformó en un conejo, no pudimos evitar reír la mayoría._

Reí junto a los demás. _¿Quién le puede tener miedo a un conejo? _Seguí observando a los demás, esperando ver en que se convertiría el boggart frente a Henry. _¿Una marmota con varita, tal vez? _

_Cuando Henry se colocó en su lugar llamaradas de fuego que llegaban casi hasta el techo aparecieron y tras exclamar el hechizo las llamaradas se convirtieron en algodón de azúcar, fue gracioso pero más que nada infantil, ya luego le preguntaría el porqué._

Sentí un poco de nervios al llegar mi turno... _no va a pasar nada. _Cuando estuve frente al boggart, efectivamente se transformó en una acromántula más grande que aquella que me atacó en primero. Sus ojos me asustaron pero levanté la varita.- _¡Riddíkulus! _-a la araña se le desprendieron las patas formando un bate de golpeador y el resto del cuerpo, ahora una bludger, fue lanzado al otro lado del salón.

_No pude evitar reír no solo por en lo que había resultado aquello, sino porque no pude evitar recordar a cierto amigo nuestro. Llegó mi turno y frente a mí apareció el hombre de mis pesadillas, montado en su escoba, con la máscara y capas típicas de los mortífagos; se iba acercando a mí.- ¡Riddikulus!- su capa se transformó en una capa floreada, su escoba en una escoba de barrer muggle, traía un delantal y gorro de ducha. Era como si hubiese fusionado a ese hombre con una nana que alguna vez tuve._

Me asusté cuando el boggart de Kailen se transformó en un mortífago. Me sentí mareada y la mirada un poco borrosa. Estaba a un lado de Henry así que me agarré a su hombro para no caerme. Recordé gran parte del día que Ian había sido asesinado.

Mis padres habían salido y me pidieron que cerrara la puerta cuando los viera salir. Tenía cinco años y un pequeño grillo me había distraído en el jardín, olvidándome del aviso de mis padres... Lo demás estaba borroso... hasta que me encontré en un lugar oscuro con él a mi lado. Le gritaba que no fuera, que se quedara conmigo. Lo seguí sin que me viera y vi como el mortífago se quitaba la máscara y le lanzaba un _Avada Kedavra _a mi hermano. Corrí junto a él, miré mejor el rostro del asesino y después... regresé al aula de Defensa.

_Henry abrazaba a Clary, estaban en el fondo de los alumnos que ya habían pasado, me miró y le devolví la mirada. Había visto todo, entendí que entre nosotras no solo había en común nuestra amistad, no sabía quién era esa persona pero a las dos nos había hecho daño, y además ahora sabía qué era lo que nos había estado ocultando, y por supuesto no debía hablarlo, ni siquiera con ella. Me sentí mal y fui con ellos, me recargué en la pared, viendo los alumnos faltantes sin prestar atención._

No noté que estaba abrazada de Henry hasta que mi cabeza dejó de dar vueltas... y que seguía temblando. Cerré mis ojos para detener las lágrimas que querían salir, no era el lugar ni el momento oportuno. Respiré lentamente pero no dejaba de temblar.- _¿Ya se va a terminar la clase? -_dije en pársel porque toda yo estaba desordenada.

_-Ya terminó.-le contesté en el mismo idioma. Agarré su mochila y la mía, Henry la cargó como solía hacer conmigo y salimos del salón. Fuimos a una terraza solitaria y tranquila donde la bajó con cuidado._

Abrí los ojos cuando nos detuvimos. Negué con la cabeza y me aferré a su suéter.- _Necesito a Nick _-seguía sin poder hablar español.

_-Voy por él.- le respondí a Clary, Henry no dejó de abrazarla.-Voy por Nick, ahí te la encargó.- lo busqué desde ahí, una vez que lo localicé corrí a buscarlo. Henry acarició el cabello de nuestra amiga tratando de hacerla sentir mejor._

Cuando sentí la mano de Henry me permití llorar un poco, me sentía como aquella niña de cinco años otra vez... Ian hacía lo mismo cuando me asustaba. Comencé a estabilizarme, por lo menos ya podía elegir el idioma adecuado.- Te pareces a él...

Nick estaba saliendo de su clase de Adivinación cuando se topó con Kailen.

_Henry no dijo nada, le secó unas lágrimas y siguió abrazándola. Cuando me encontré con Nick me permití recuperar un poco el aliento.-Vine por ti por Clary... está por acá.-señalé y emprendí el camino de regreso._

Mi primo no dijo nada y siguió a Kailen. Cuando escuché pasos, abrí los ojos y vi a Nick. Traté de sonreírle porque su rostro era pura preocupación.

_Me senté recargada en la pared de frente a ellos, Henry vio a Nick pero no por ello soltó a Clary, la miró._

Nick se acercó y se arrodilló frente a mí.- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó mientras me ponía un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. Lo miré sin decir nada, esperando que entendiera. Y parece que así fue porque se levantó, miró a mis amigos y después a mí.- Es hora de que les expliques todo -suspiré y asentí.

_Henry me miró, desvié mi mirada y arranqué un poco de hierba que escapaba entre las piedras. Mi amigo miró a Clary esperando a que algo pasara._

Miré a todos, pero retuve mi mirada en Kailen.- ¿Lo sabes todo? -le sonreí, tenía que saber que tanto les iba a contar.

_Asentí.-Bueno... sé lo que recordaste en clase...y... un poco que he captado desde primero...-jugué con mi cabello. Henry nos miró sin decir nada._

Desvié la mirada a Henry.- ¿Recuerdas mi momento de dramatismo en primero cuando me encerré y no quise salir?

_Él asintió. Me acosté viéndolos._

- Bueno... no fue un simple drama de los que suelo hacer... -no sabía por dónde empezar.- Sabes que soy hija única... pero no siempre fue así. Yo tuve un hermano... un hermano que fue asesinado por un mortífago cuando yo tenía cinco años... el mismo mortífago que aparece en los sueños de Kailen...

_Henry me miró, asentí y luego la vio de nuevo a ella.- Ya veo..._

- Y... de cierta manera, fue mi culpa que lo mataran...

- Sabes que no es cierto -dijo Nick con los brazos cruzados.

- Tú no estabas ahí -agaché la mirada.- Desobedecí la orden que mis padres me habían dado, el mortífago se coló a nuestra casa y mi hermano, por querer defenderme, lo enfrentó pero aquél fue más rápido... -solté unas lágrimas.- Ian estaba a punto de entrar a Hogwarts cuando eso pasó... y me he sentido culpable desde entonces.

_Henry le secó un par de lágrimas, suspiré y me levanté.-Aunque hubieses cerrado la puerta él hubiera entrado, no era un mago cualquiera, era un mortífago. Si no hubiese sido tu hermano habrían sido los dos probablemente, y en todo caso no creo que a él le agradara verte así, como a ti tampoco te hubiera agradado estando en su lugar._

- La puerta tenía una especie de hechizo -le explicó Nick.- Al cerrarla, activaba la mayoría de encantamientos protectores que posee este colegio...

- Y yo lo sabía... sí, no es un mago cualquiera, pero pude haberlo evitado...

_-Si yo hubiese sido el mortífago... habría ido preparada de todas maneras para derribarr esos encantamientos y para asegurarme de hacer a lo que iba... No es como que no haya un contra hechizo contra ellos... así que no es tu culpa ni la de nadie sino la de él.-Henry me miró tratando de hacerme entender algo pero no le hice caso, por alguna razón me había desesperado._

Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.- Entendí. Soy demasiado dramática -les dije con media sonrisa.- Ahora le doy la razón a los tres.

_Suspiré, eso no era lo que quería concluir, pero no tenía muchas ganas de discutir, ahora solo pensaba que quería saber quién era esa persona y en que me gustaría un día vengarme de él._

- Le hizo daño a tu familia también, Kailen -le dije para llamar su atención.- Nos debe un par de vidas a las dos. Deberíamos buscarlo.

- Estás loca -me miró Nick asustado.

_-Concuerdo con él...-dijo Henry, reí._

_-Perdona por ser egoísta pero a él me lo llevo yo.- sonreí.- Un día ajustaré cuentas con él.-tomé mi mochila.-Los veo luego.- caminé hacia el pasillo._

- Miedosos -me separé un poco de Henry y me tallé un ojo.- Alguien debe ir con ella, no la dejen sola... aunque ella quiera estarlo -miré a Nick.

_Henry checó la hora, aún alcanzaban a ir a comer.-Vamos a que comas algo Clary._

Nick asintió y se fue tras Kailen. Miré a Henry y sonreí.- Está bien... aunque no tengo hambre...

_-Te hará bien.- le sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse, cargó las mochilas de los dos, al llegar al castillo se encontraron con una ex enojada, roja y que parecía a punto de llorar de enojo. Henry hizo como si no la hubiese visto y acompañó a Clary hasta el Gran Comedor._

_Por mi parte, yo había ido a la biblioteca sin saber qué buscaba exactamente, ni qué quería encontrar tampoco. Me acosté en un sillón cerca de un rincón y cerré los ojos._

- Deberías hacer bien las cosas con tu marmota -le dije a Henry mientras caminábamos.- Si lo sigues postergando, te irá peor.

- ¿Compañía? -Nick alcanzó a tiempo a Kailen y se puso en cuclillas para verla bien.

_Henry asintió.-Sí, debería... pero hoy prefiero estar con una princesa que me cae bien que con una marmota que me quiere morder...-le pasó el brazo por los hombros.- Vas antes que las demás chicas._

_Oí a Nick, no abrí los ojos, me limité a negar con la cabeza. Quería pensar y ordenar bien mis ideas, qué quería, qué debía saber primero... pero con Nick ahí no era muy fácil concentrarme._

Nick la siguió mirando por un momento y se decidió. Le importó poco que Kailen no quisiera compañía. Se sentó junto a ella, la abrazó y cerró los ojos. _Testaruda, _pensó sonriente y para relajarse pensó en muchas melodías de música clásica.

Estábamos cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Me detuve y sonreí.- Tonto, mejor ve y arréglalo, mientras yo robo un poco de comida. No quiero comer sola en la mesa de los buitres. Y ahorita te alcanzo, ¿sí?

_Me sonrojé un poco cuando Nick me abrazó, pero no me moví, tampoco abrí los ojos. Intenté seguir pensando en lo que estaba pensando antes pero me sentí cálida entre sus brazos y además me di cuenta de que no había dejado de sentir miedo y tristeza desde la clase de defensa. Sin darme cuenta estaba ya tarareando las canciones que él pensaba y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida._

_Henry suspiró.-Está bien... nos vemos en... ¿diez minutos?_

- ¿Diez minutos? -me reí.- ¿Crees terminar de hablar con ella tan rápido? Yo te busco, no te preocupes -tomé mi bolso y me metí al Gran Comedor. _Tomaré lo que pueda en menos de cinco minutos e iré a escuchar qué le dice. _

Nick sonrió al escuchar la lenta respiración de Kailen. _Se quedó dormida. _Abrió los ojos y le revolvió el cabello sin despertarla. _Tú y mi prima son iguales. Tratando de hacerse las fuertes, pero necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando. _

_-¡Agarra algo para mí!-le gritó Henry antes de ir a buscar a Marietta._

_Tuve sueños extraños, soñaba con Quidditch y luego con las clases de pociones, de pronto estaba en mi cuarto oyendo a mis hermanos y de pronto en la orilla del mar, hasta que terminé soñando las pesadillas de siempre, pero esa vez podía ver a las dos mujeres con rostro._

Vi me saludó y me ayudó a meter comida a mi bolso, había visto mis ojos llorosos y le dije una pequeña mentira y que quería estar sola. Salí rápido y me dirigí a donde habíamos visto a la marmota. Ahí estaban los dos platicando, saqué un pastelillo y lo mordí divertida.

Nick notó que estaba un poco inquieta e hizo lo que mi madre hacía cuando recordaba la muerte de mi hermano. Le tarareó su canción favorita al oído, para ver si así se tranquilizaba.

_Henry suspiró.- Sí... tienes razón, en parte fue por eso pero de todos modos... tú y yo solo nos escribimos en vacaciones antes no nos habíamos hablado y la verdad es que te mereces a un chico más listo, eres una Ravenclaw queriendo salir con un Hufflepuff.-le sonrió.- Vas a encontrar a otro chico mejor._

_Marietta había estado llorando, se secó las lágrimas y al ser de esas chicas que ya utilizaban algo de maquillaje tenía el rimel algo corrido.-Suerte con la otra chica._

_-Que te vaya bien Marie.- la vio irse y luego se sobó el estómago, tenía hambre._

_Escuché una melodía a la distancia y volví a soñar a mi mamá cantándome una canción, pero algo no encajaba, no eran las mismas canciones. De nuevo volví a soñar con otra cosa._

_¿Otra chica? _Me sentí enojada de repente. _¿Acabas de cortar a una chica y ya vas a salir con otra? Descarado. _Respiré varias veces y recordé la promesa que le hice a Kailen. Saqué un pastelillo y mi varita para hacerlo levitar hasta donde Henry estaba.

Nick siguió tarareando hasta que notó que se relajaba. Sonrió y sacó un libro para leer en lo que ella descansaba. _Tal vez Clarissa tenga razón..._

_Henry agarró un pastelillo que llegó hasta él, volteó y sonrió al ver a nuestra amiga.- ¿Estabas espiando? o... ¿acabas de llegar?-le dio una mordida._

_Dormí un buen rato, cuando desperté me sentí un poco desorientada, con hambre y sentí que estaba más despeinada de lo normal, me senté.-Tengo hambre.-volví a como estaba originalmente._

- Yo jamás miró a hurtadillas -guardé mi varita y saqué otro pastelillo, sin moverme de la pared donde estaba recargada.

Nick cerró el libro, sacó una rana de chocolate que traía en su mochila y se lo puso enfrente.- ¿Esto basta?

_-¿A dónde vamos a comer?-le preguntó mientras le daba otra mordida._

_-¿Por qué siempre cargamos dulces? Bueno... yo sé por qué yo pero no sé por qué tú y Henry también.-abrí la rana y como aún estaba adormilada, saltó y no la alcancé._

- Podríamos buscar a Kailen y a Nick para comer los cuatro juntos -me empezó un dolor de cabeza e hice un gesto sin darme cuenta.

- Supongo que es porque te conocemos y siempre tienes hambre o necesitas un dulce -Nick la alcanzó y se la dio.- Clary también trae, por lo mismo.

_-Kailen latosa. -agarré la rana.-Gracias.-la mordí y me tallé un ojo._

_-¿Estás bien?_

- Creo que mejor comemos aquí -me dejé caer en el suelo y saqué otro pastelillo.- Tenías razón sobre la comida, parece que si la necesitaba -sonreí.

- Llámalo precaución -le sonrió y sacó otra para él.- De nada.

_Henry se sentó a su lado y se terminó su pastelillo. No dijo nada pero la miró comer._

_-¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?-mordí la rana._

- ¿Por órdenes de Clarissa? -se rió.- No queríamos dejarte sola, así que me ofrecí a buscarte y quedarme contigo un rato.

Seguí pensando en lo poco que había escuchado de la conversación de la marmota y Henry. _Claro que no estoy celosa... ni que él me gustara. _Me volví a acordar del beso que él me había dado sin querer, un beso no válido porque yo era la única que lo recordaba. Me sonrojé y seguí comiendo, pero la duda no me dejaba en paz.- Así que dejas a la marmota por otra chica, ¿verdad? -no lo miré.

_Asentí, no sabía por qué pero esperaba otra respuesta, no que hubiese sido por orden o sugerencia de alguien más. Me acosté de nuevo y comí el último pedazo de chocolate._

_-¿Eh? Así que estabas espiando...No, no la dejo por otra chica, solo le afirmé que me gusta una chica. La dejo porque apenas y nos conocemos y dije la verdad cuando puede encontrarse a alguien mejor._

Nick le sonrió, le revolvió el cabello y le dio otro chocolate.- ¿Quieres más?

- ¿Alguien mejor? -sonreí y lo miré.- ¿Te subestimas sólo por ser Hufflepuff? Eres mejor persona que muchos que conozco, Henry. Y si te gusta alguien más, pues díselo. Si te conoce tan bien como Kailen, Nick o yo, sabrá que vales la pena -le revolví el cabello.- Pero aun así, no entiendo la prisa que tienes por encontrar a alguien con quien estar.

_Negué y lo miré.-Mejor sí._

_-No es la prisa de encontrar con quien estar... ya encontré con quien quiero pero no es tan sencillo Clary. Si lo fuera ya le habría dicho._

Nick se rió.- ¿O prefieres ir al Gran Comedor por más comida?

- ¡Ah! -fruncí el ceño.- Antes creía que te lo complicabas demasiado, pero ya no lo creo... pienso que tienes razón...

_Negué.-No tengo ganas de moverme._

_-Un día ya no seré tan cobarde y le diré.-se estiró y bostezó._

- Nos quedamos aquí entonces -abrió su libro y continuó leyendo.

- No es cobardía, es el miedo de no ser correspondido -me terminé mi pastelillo mirando la pared.- Te entiendo.

_-Nick ¿cuál es tu color favorito?_

_-¿Te gusta alguien?-la vio._

- Te reirás de mí si te lo digo -no despegó la vista de su libro pero sonrió.

- Eso parece -me levanté y acomodé mi bolsa.- ¿Vamos a buscar a los otros dos?

_-¿Rosa? Eso sí me haría reír, eso o el amarillo._

_Henry quiso preguntar pero decidió no saberlo, seguramente se enojaría con él.-Si quieres._

- El blanco -se rió y la miró.- Y el negro.

- ¡Vamos entonces! -lo jalé del brazo para que se levantara. _Si estoy celosa porque me gustas, entonces sí... hay alguien que me gusta, pero sigo sin estar segura..._

_-El blanco no me gusta mucho que digamos...-bostecé._

_Henry caminó a su ritmo preguntándose quién sería ese chico._

- Me gustan los dos juntos, no separados -se rió.- ¿Y el tuyo?

Caminamos en silencio. _Pero eso no puede ser, es mi amigo... y por eso no me tiene que gustar, es lógico. Los celos son de amistad, no de otra cosa... _Llegamos a la biblioteca.- Tal vez estén aquí... si no, vamos al lago -me metí para buscarlos.

_-Azul y negro.-me di cuenta de que Henry y Clary habían entrado a la biblioteca y no tenía muchas ganas de verlos._

- Lindos colores -al final los encontramos y Nick me saludó con la mano. _Perdón Kailen, interrumpí tu momento feliz._ Reí para mis adentros.

- Traigo comida, ¿quieres? -señalé mi bolsa.

_Negué.- ¿Eres Kailen?-me preguntó Henry, le enseñe la lengua._

Nick se rió.- Ya le di un par de chocolates -guardó su libro y revisó su reloj.- Tengo deberes por hacer, me tengo que ir -se levantó y se despidió de nosotros.

- Se ven tan lindos juntos... sentaditos en ese sillón -sonreí cuando él se fue.

_-Recién desperté._

_-Aún más tierno ¿no?-rió, fruncí el ceño._

Asentí divertida.- Yo también me voy, no quiero retrasar mis deberes. Los veo después.

_-Nos vemos luego.-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo._

Me despedí con una mano y me fui a mi sala común. Ahí encontré a Vi y me recordó que las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch serían pronto. Sonreí entusiasmada y me dijo que yo era la única chica que se había inscrito. _No me extraña... _y le sonreí.

El día del reclutamiento bajé a desayunar temprano junto a Nick y el capitán del equipo Flint, quien seguía sin estar convencido de que yo hiciera la prueba. Decía que estaba en contra, pero al ser prima de uno de sus mejores guardianes, me daría una oportunidad. _Prudencia, Clarissa, prudencia. _

_Henry y yo hicimos la prueba para el equipo de Quidditch y entramos de nuevo en nuestros lugares. Cuando fue la prueba de Slytherin fuimos a ver desde un punto de las gradas donde nos veíamos menos de los que nosotros veíamos._

- ¿Posición? -preguntó Flint.

- Ya la conoces...

- No se puede, es nuestro refuerzo de fondos económicos -me reí.

- Juego en la posición que sea -le dije decidida.

- Cazador -miró a Nick.- Tú te quedas abajo mientras hacemos la prueba.

_-Aplicará para cazador.-Informé a Henry, asintió y comenzamos a ver las pruebas. Varios chicos pasaron antes que ella, algunos eran buenos y otros eran malos._

_Voy a entrar. Lo sé. _Sonreí y me subí a mi escoba. Recibí la quaffle y empecé a esquivar a los que simulaban ser del equipo contrario... Anoté varias veces, sólo fallé una. Miré a Flint y gritó: ¡Suelten las bludgers! Sonreí más y seguí jugando. Traté de que no me golpearan pero una alcanzó a rozar mi brazo... eso no hizo que me detuviera.

_Henry se puso nervioso cuando le soltaron las bludgers.-Tranquilo.-Sabía que ella estaba lo suficientemente confiada para que pudiera quedarse._

Una bludger pasó frente a mí y frené de repente, pero no caí de mi escoba. Lancé la quaffle desde el lugar donde estaba y entró. Me reí y seguí jugando. Nick sólo sonreía y veía de reojo a Flint, estaba serio y tenía la cara roja.

- ¡Alto! -los golpeadores agarraron a las bludgers y me detuve cerca del aro con la quaffle de nuevo.- Quiero verte como buscadora -y abrió su mano. La snitch salió y no la perdí de vista. Lancé la quaffle a otro jugador y la seguí entre los demás. Por un momento desapareció pero a los quince minutos, la snitch dorada estaba entre mis dedos. Sonreí.

_Reí al notar que Henry se había puesto sus lentes y estaba embobado mirándola.-Es muy buena...- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Va a ser interesante ya verla en un juego ya bien._


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

El capitán detuvo el juego y bajé para ponerme frente a él.- ¿Qué dices, Flint? -le devolví la snitch, él negó.

- Entras como cazadora... y suplente de buscadora -sonreí y me guardé la snitch en el bolsillo. Nick asintió con una sonrisa también.- Tu primo te informará de los entrenamientos, pero yo digo en qué juegos entras y en cuáles no -les dio una indicación a los demás y se metió al campo. Bajé de la escoba y abracé a Nícolas.

_Cuando vimos que habían terminado las pruebas bajamos con ellos. Henry despeinó a Clary en cuanto soltó a Nick. -Eres una gran jugadora.-le dijo con una sonrisa._

- ¡Estoy dentro! -estaba tan emocionada que abracé a Henry.- ¡Gracias!

_Henry la abrazó.-Felicidades Clary, tendrían que estar ciegos para no dejarte entrar.-le sonrió._

_-Felicidades.-dije y reí._

Me solté aun sonriendo y abracé a Kailen también.- Concuerdo con Henry -dijo Nick y lo miré mientras me soltaba de mi amiga.

- Ahora podremos jugar los cuatro -les sonreí.

_Asentí y sonreí. Henry la miraba y sonreía mucho, hasta se le había olvidado quitarse los lentes, ahora sí no había nada para sus ojos que no fuera ella._

- Perdón, te moví los lentes un poco -se los iba a acomodar y me detuve, fruncí el ceño.- ¡Espera! ¿Desde cuándo los usas? -Nick se rió y tomó mi escoba, que estaba en el suelo.

_Reí, Henry desvió un poco la mirada.-Desde el inicio del año pero no querías estar conmigo en la biblioteca y en clase no te sientas de mi lado._

- Suena a reclamo -le acomodé los lentes y le sonreí.- Perdón por no darme cuenta antes.

_-No te preocupes.-le sonrió, sin dejar de verla, reí más que nada para mí misma._

- Entonces... -miré a Nick antes de sonrojarme.- ¿Quién quiere celebrar con los pastelillos del Gran Comedor?

_-¡Yo!- exclamé mientras levantaba mi mano. Henry rió._

_-Vamos entonces._

Sonreí y nos fuimos a comer al Gran Comedor. La prueba había durado bastante, así que al llegar había poca gente.- ¿Robamos comida o en una sola mesa? -pregunté mirándolos.

_-Como quieras.- le dijo él, me encogí de hombros._

En la mesa de Slytherin sólo estaba Vi, sonreí y la señalé.- Sentémonos allí -caminé y le grité a mi amiga para que me prestara atención. Nos saludó con una mano.

_Nos sentamos a su lado, me serví comida, Henry seguía viéndola._

Quise hacer plática con Vi pero ella se levantó, con el rostro sonrojado, y se excusó diciendo que tenía deberes. Bufé mientras la veía irse. _¿Por qué siguen con eso? _Tomé un pastelillo y miré a Henry.- Tú tienes la culpa.

_-¿Eh? ¿Yo por qué?_

_-Ve y dile que no te gusta.-tomé jugo._

_-No tengo yo la culpa._

- Y a todo mi dormitorio, no es la única -me reí y en la puerta vi a un chico que se me hizo conocido. Me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Me levanté con el pastelillo en la mano.- Ya regreso.

_-No tengo la culpa de todos modos.-vio al chico en la puerta y frunció el ceño, reí._

Intercambié un par de frases con ese chico, que era de Ravenclaw, y regresé en menos de cinco minutos con una bolsita de chocolates. Me senté con una sonrisa y se los enseñé.- Empezaré a hacer esto más seguido, si siempre recibiré chocolates.

_-¿Un admirador? -inspeccioné los chocolates.-Se ven ricos.- Henry permaneció callado como si su comida fuese lo más interesante._

Negué con la cabeza.- Si fuera un admirador, ya los hubiera tirado -abrí la bolsa.- En una clase, escuché que él le decía a su amigo que le gustaba Marietta pero él sabía que tenía novio -me reí.- Al final, le dije que ella estaba libre y le di un consejo para que se acercara a ella. Ahora son novios y me vino a agradecer que le haya ayudado -me metí un chocolate a la boca y sonreí.

_-Oh ya.-le robé un chocolate.-Están buenos._

_-Qué bueno.-dijo Henry ya un poco más tranquilo._

- Sí, están ricos. ¿Quieren? -le dije a Nick y a Henry.- Son la muestra de que estoy tratando de limpiar mi reputación de Slytherin -mi primo se rió y tomó uno.

_Reí.- Tú no tienes ninguna reputación que limpiar.-agarré otro y lo comí._

- El sólo hecho de pertenecer a Slytherin me da una mala reputación -Nick asintió y agarré otro chocolate.

_-Entonces es una reputación que no se puede cambiar, son más que nada ideas que se tienen, como que los Hufflepuff somos los que sobraron, los Ravenclaw son los inteligentes y los de Gryffindor los valientes.-dije mientras buscaba algo en mi mochila._

- Es cierto, pero aun así me alegra haber ayudado a ese chico, por limpiar mi reputación o no -dejé la bolsita en la mesa.- Me hace sentir bien ayudar a los demás.

_-Hay estudios que comprueban que el ayudar a la gente hace sentir mejor a las personas. -dejé caer mi mochila al no encontrar lo que buscaba.- Se liberan "hormonas del bienestar"._

Le sonreí y agarré otro chocolate.- ¿Qué estabas buscando? -le preguntó Nick mientras yo miraba a la ventana. _Está anocheciendo._

_-Un paquete que me envió Dante, pero no lo encontré, supongo lo dejé sobre mi cama.- bostecé._

- ¡Cierto! -busqué en mi bolsa y saqué una carta. Se la di.- Es la carta de agradecimiento para Jim, ¿se la puedes hacer llegar, por favor?

_-Está bien.-le eché en mi mochila y me estiré.- ¿Cuándo empiezan los juegos de Quidditch?_

- En noviembre, después de Halloween -dijo Nick recostándose en la mesa.

- Y el día de Halloween es nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade -sonreí al recordarlo.

_-He escuchado que ahí hay un lugar donde la cerveza de mantequilla es muy buena, pero no recuerdo el nombre.-dijo Henry._

_-Es como salir de excursión pero sin que te estén guiando en un museo con explicaciones aburridas.-sonreí._

- Sí y sí -respondió Nick con un largo bostezó.- El lugar se llama Las Tres Escobas -se estiró.- Yo ya me iré a dormir, estoy cansado.

- Te acompaño. Tengo que descansar bien para los entrenamientos -nos levantamos de la mesa.

_Henry también se levantó y se colgó la mochila.-No me quiero levantar.-me recargué en la mesa.-Tengo flojera._

- Yo te cargó -le dijo Nick mientras se acercaba a ella. Me reí.

- Empiezo a creer que son sólo pretextos para que él te lleve.

_Me sonrojé un poco.-Si esa fuese mi intención...diría otros pretextos._

_-¿Entonces por qué no te levantas y caminas?-preguntó Henry con una sonrisa._

- Con eso basta para que mi primo te cargue, no necesitas más pretextos -me reí y Nick se puso de espaldas a ella y bostezó.

_Subí a su espalda y me sostuve de sus hombros.-Me gusta que me carguen.-sonreí.-Gracias Nick._

- Sobre todo mi primo -susurré y reí. Nos pusimos en marcha y llegamos al lugar donde siempre nos separábamos.

_No me quería bajar pero decidí que supondría que era por flojera. Bajé y acomodé mi falda.-Gracias.-sonreí. Henry me dio mi mochila._

- De nada -sonrió Nick con gesto cansado.

- Nos vemos mañana -me despedí con la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra Casa.

_Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, Henry me ignoró y se fue a dormir. Estuve esperando a que me diera sueño pero como no llegaron las ganas de dormir, me metí al dormitorio de los chicos con la idea de hacerles bromas y se pelearan entre ellos pero cierto amigo mío me descubrió antes de que hiciera nada._

Nick se fue con los ojos casi cerrados a su dormitorio y yo al mío. Mientras trataba de dormir, muchas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza... pero quedó una sola: el rostro sonriente de Henry con anteojos. Fruncí el ceño en la oscuridad. _No es justo, ya dije que él no me gusta. Es mi mejor amigo, por lo tanto no me gusta... ¿Quién será la chica que le gusta? _Me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada con intención de gritar. _No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso... _Caí dormida después de "convencerme" de que no tenía por qué preocuparme eso.

_Terminé quedándome en el dormitorio de Henry otra vez, aunque ahora era algo incómodo ya que como había crecido ocupaba más espacio, nos costó trabajo acomodarnos. Al día siguiente me fui antes de que los demás despertaran. Esperé a Henry en la sala común y fuimos juntos al Gran Comedor, en el camino una chica de Gryffindor de segundo lo saludó y él le respondió con una sonrisa._

_-Esa chica te gusta un poco.-le dije y él asintió._

Recordando que había quedado en el equipo de Quidditch, me levanté sonriente ese día y vi a Nick esperándome en la sala común.

- Nuestro buscador está lesionado -fue lo primero que me dijo. Sonreí aún más.

- Esas son buenas noticias -en el camino vi al chico Malfoy con un cabestrillo. _Seguro lo suplantaré en el partido contra Gryffindor_. Llegamos al Gran Comedor.

_Nos íbamos sentando en nuestra mesa cuando unos compañeros de Henry se acercaron a nosotros._

_-Oye Henry, creemos que alguien se ha estado metiendo a nuestro dormitorio. Mantente atento, si sabes algo nos avisas.- ubiqué al chico, él dormía dos camas a la izquierda de mi amigo._

_-Está bien.- comió y ya que se fueron me vio._

_-Sospechan, no saben nada.- comí._

- ¿Cómo que alguien se ha colado a su Casa? -les pregunté al llegar a su mesa.- Acabo de escuchar a unos chicos decir algo sobre eso...

_-Solo en su dormitorio.-lo oí bufar.- Igual y es alguien dándoles lata nada más._

_-Sí, seguramente es eso._

Levanté una ceja y miré a Nick. Ya se había puesto serio de la nada.- Bueno... creo que los veo al rato -y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa.

- Cambiaste rápido de humor...

- No es nada -pero Nick sospechaba algo y no quería decírmelo. No le volví a preguntar.

_Terminamos peleados Henry y yo tras el desayuno y cuando vi menos gente en la mesa de Slytherin me senté a lado de Clary y agarré una pieza de pan._

Nick me dejó sola al poco rato, diciendo que no quería llegar tarde a clase. Estaba terminando mi jugo cuando llegó Kailen conmigo. Miré a su alrededor.- ¿Qué pasó?

_-Me enojé con Henry.-remojé mi pan en jugo y lo comí, hice una mueca.-Creí que no sabría mal esa combinación..._

Me reí y también tomé un pedazo de pan.- ¿Ahora por qué? -consulté mi reloj, tenía tiempo.

_-Porque es un tonto insensible.-tomé otro trozo y lo mordí.- Se enojó conmigo y yo me enojé con él._

Me volví a reír.- Son un par sin igual. Tengo que irme a clase, disculpa que te deje sola -me levanté y me acomodé la bolsa.

_-También tengo que irme a clase. Nos vemos luego entonces.-me colgué la mochila al hombro.- Mmm hoy le pediré ayuda a Nick con mi tarea, ayer me trabé con algo y se supone que hoy nos explicarán pero ya estoy atorada..._

- Seguro lo veremos en el almuerzo -me despedí de ella con la mano.- Hasta el rato.

_Asentí y fuimos a nuestras clases. Henry siguió molesto conmigo aunque poco a poco se le iba pasando. En el almuerzo fuimos a esperar a Clary afuera de su salón._

Salí sola de mi clase porque Vi y las demás chicas se quedaron con el chico Malfoy para saber cómo seguía su brazo. Estaba buscando los audífonos de los walkman que me había regalado Kailen, cuando los vi cerca de la puerta.- ¿Todo está bien ya?

_Negué.-Sigue molesto conmigo, ¿verdad Henry?-no dijo nada.- ¿Ves?_

- O sea que ustedes son los únicos que se pueden pelear, ¿no? -suspiré.- Si van a seguir así, prefiero irme sola.

_Suspiré.-Yo solo dije que no era correcta la agresión física._

_-No me andes defendiendo.-me dijo Henry._

_-Shh-le contesté._

- Sigan con lo suyo -suspiré, me puse los audífonos y empecé a caminar.- Adiós.

_-...Ah! no entiendo a las personas...-caminé hacia otro lado, mi intento de mantenernos en paz todos como amigos parecía causar el efecto contrario._

Seguí caminando sin escuchar lo que Kailen había dicho. Metí la mano a la bolsa para ajustar el volumen y me dirigí al lago, recordando que ya no tenía clase hasta después del almuerzo.

_Henry optó por ir a la biblioteca, no le apetecía mucho en ese momento estar con ninguna de las dos. Fui a la sala de estudios a pelear con unos ejercicios de aritmancia._

Cuando Nick llegó al Gran Comedor para comer, miró las mesas y no nos encontró. Suspiró y comió un poco. _O los tres se fueron a un lugar sin avisarme... o están los tres enojados. Esto es difícil para mí. _Al notar que ninguno llegó, salió a buscarnos. Se dirigió a la biblioteca primero.

_En la biblioteca Henry se había encontrado con la chica de la mañana y estaba ayudándole cordialmente con su tarea. Ella estaba encantada por supuesto._

Nick vio a Henry con otra chica. _Ok, los tres están enojados. _Pero no lo molestó y pensó a qué lugar ir. Se encontró a Vi y le preguntó por mí. Ella le dijo que me había visto caminar hacia afuera del castillo sola. _Falta Kailen... _pero recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana y se sintió frustrado. _Revisaré la sala de estudio, pero esté o no, me iré con Clarissa._

Mientras tanto, yo me recargué en el árbol de siempre y en lugar de hacer tarea, me puse a escuchar música... y a pensar cosas que no eran divertidas, por ejemplo lo tanto que me gustaba que ver a Henry con gafas, o verlo jugar Quidditch, o recordar lo lindo que se veía dormido, o simplemente su presencia. _Estoy harta de estar negándolo... debería admitirlo por lo menos para mí. Pero no quiero que suceda, sólo arruinaría la amistad que tenemos... además, a él le gusta otra chica. _Saqué la pelota y me puse a lanzar al aire para distraerme un rato.

_A Henry le gustaba la chica de Gryffindor, ella era hija de muggles así que platicaban de más cosas de las que con otras chicas. No supo bien en qué momento pasó pero terminó pidiéndole que fuera su novia y ella aceptó. Eso lo hizo feliz, pensó que tal vez ella lograría que olvidara a la chica de quien estaba bien enamorado._

_Ahora ya no estaba solo frustrada por mis amigos sino también por mi tarea que parecía rebelarse en mi contra. Sí, Aritmancia era muy interesante, pero si odiabas los números no lo era tanto en cierto momento. Desvié la mirada de mi tarea justo en el momento que Nick iba entrando a la sala de estudio, levanté una mano y le hice una seña para que se acercara._

A Nick no le quedó de otra que acercarse a donde estaba Kailen, aunque siguiera un poco enojado porque él sí había entendido quién era la persona que se colaba en el dormitorio de los chicos de Hufflepuff... lo sabía desde el año pasado. Vio lo que estaba haciendo y su enojo se bajó un poco, porque entendió que tenía problemas.- ¿Aritmancia?

Mientras jugaba y escuchaba música, vi que Flint se acercaba. Me quité los audífonos y se quedó parado frente a mí. Sin preguntar, me dio una hoja de los horarios de entrenamiento.- Cambiaremos el primer partido con Gryffindor porque Draco quiere jugar.

- Pero puedo suplir a...

- Ya te lo dije. Después te digo qué posición y contra quién jugamos -y se fue, estuve a nada de aventar la pelota al lago, pero me detuve.

_Asentí.-Ya intenté como ocho veces pero no me sale un buen resultado...-le mostré mi trabajo._

Se sentó frente a ella y miró su trabajo.- Aquí está el problema -y le señaló una parte del pergamino, hojeó el libro que tenía Kailen y se lo dejó abierto en una página.- Mira, aquí te explica por qué te equivocaste, es un problema muy común.

Miré el cielo, estaba nublado. Para tranquilizarme, guardé mis cosas, sólo dejé la pelota en mi mano, y me dirigí a la biblioteca para hacer tarea.

_Leí la página y corregí el problema, sonreí.-Gracias._

- De nada -se levantó.- ¿Tienes otro problema? Necesito buscar a Clarissa.

Entré directo a donde estaba la señora Pince para preguntar sobre un libro. Me indicó el librero donde estaba y le agradecí. No vi a Henry porque ese libro estaba en el otro lado de la biblioteca.

_Negué.- Eso era todo._

- Si tienes otro problema, me dices -se despidió con la mano y se fue. Me buscó en el lago y no me encontró. Frunció el ceño y cuando regresó al castillo, Flint le dio el aviso y le dijo que me había visto entrar a la biblioteca. Me encontró buscando el libro que necesitaba en el librero.- ¿Qué buscas? -brinqué del susto.- Porque te he estado buscando yo. ¿Qué pasó?

_Henry acompaño a su nueva novia a la entrada de su casa y luego volvió a la biblioteca. Terminando mi tarea de aritmancia fui al campo de Quidditch a relajarme un poco._

Suspiré y le expliqué mientras sacaba el libro del estante. Me dirigí a una mesa y nos sentamos.- Es incómodo estar con dos personas que están enojadas, por eso me aparté -me puse a hacer mi tarea.

- Los tres son dramáticos -se rió frente a mí.

- Ellos empezaron, yo no -fruncí el ceño.

_-¡Clarissa!-Henry apareció de la nada atrás de ella y la espantó.- ¿Qué tarea vas a hacer?_

Brinqué de nuevo. _Idiota, ¿es el día de asustar a Clarissa? _Lo miré con una ceja levantada.- Estás demasiado... alegre, ¿ya se te quitó el enojo? -Nick sólo nos miró y seguí con mi tarea.

_-No estoy molesto contigo, solo con ella.-se sentó a su lado y sacó un par de libros._

Miré a Nick con una mirada de "¿Ves? Odio estar en medio", él se rió y se levantó.- Te dejo mis cosas, ya vuelvo -fruncí el ceño al verlo irse. Bufé.

- ¿Por qué te enojaste con ella? -Nick se puso a buscar a Kailen para llevarla a donde estábamos.

_-Porque se porta como niña chiquita.-buscó sus lentes.-Y no entiende que hay reglas que se deben cumplir._

_Estuve caminando por la cancha cantando y haciendo burbujas con la varita._

- ¿Reglas? -me quedé con la pluma suspendida sobre el papel y las piezas empezaron a encajar.- ¿Ella es quien se mete a tu habitación?

Nick buscó en la sala de estudio y le preguntó a un chico Hufflepuff. El chico se asustó y le dijo que había salido hace un rato. La encontró en el campo de Quidditch.- No sabía que cantabas.

_-Sí.-comenzó a tomar notas.-Ya le dije que no lo haga._

_Me asusté al oír a Nick, me sonrojé._

- Cantas bien -le sonrió y se acercó para revolverle el cabello.- No tienes por qué apenarte.

- No creo que lo haga de mala fe, ¿qué hace cuando está ahí? -traté de despejar mi mente y fingí leer, aun sin mover la pluma.

_-Dar lata, platicar, "ordenar" mis cosas.-se puso los lentes y siguió con las notas._

_-Gracias.-sonreí algo sonrojada._

- De nada -el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte.- ¿Quieres entrar?

- Ah... -apreté la pluma más de lo normal y se quebró. La miré por un momento y saqué otra de mi bolsa. _Es Kailen la chica que le gusta, todo encaja... se enoja con ella para disimular, sí, es eso. Ella le gusta. _Me sentí rara pero me puse a terminar mi tarea para irme de ahí. _Tengo que irme antes de que venga Kailen._

_- ¿Todo bien?-notó como había roto la pluma y llamó su atención._

_Negué.-No en realidad.-amarré mi cabello con una liga, cargué mi mochila.-Pero vamos._

- Sí, todo está bien -terminé mi tarea y guardé mis cosas.- Te dejo las cosas de Nick, me tengo que ir porque prometí ayudarle a Vi con un encantamiento. Nos vemos -me fui sin mirarlo.

Nick se rió y la acompañó al castillo. Al salir, me fijé que no estuvieran cerca y corrí a mi sala común con la cabeza revuelta. _Todo, absolutamente todo, encaja... por eso no se lo puede decir, es Kailen. _Cuando entré por la puerta de piedra, me metí a mi habitación que, afortunadamente, estaba vacía.

_Fuimos a la biblioteca. Henry estaba allí, me vio e hizo un gesto, le pegué "accidentalmente" con mi mochila, me senté del otro lado de la mesa. -Clary fue a ayudar a Vi con un encantamiento, me dejó encargadas tus cosas.- le dijo a Nick._

_¿Encantamiento? Pero si Clary me dijo que era Vi la que le estaba ayudando. _Se sentó junto a ellos confundido y el ceño fruncido.- Está bien, la veré después -los miró.- Ahora arreglen sus problemas mientras yo hago mis deberes.

Me puse los audífonos a un volumen muy alto mientras me sentaba en la cama y todos los recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza de golpe: lo bien que se llevaban desde el principio, el ofrecimiento a quedarse en su casa en Navidades, que se enojara con ella de vez en cuando sólo para aparentar...- ¡Es lógico! -susurré mirando la ventana que estaba frente a mí, el lago parecía tranquilo.- Tengo que esconderlo de Kailen... y creo saber cómo hacerlo.

_Nos vimos Henry y yo e hicimos una mueca.- Ya pórtate bien ¿sí? Nos vas a meter en problemas un día de estos.- retornó su vista a su cuaderno._

_-No habría problemas si me hicieras caso._

_-Para empezar tú no tienes nada que hacer allí._

_-Luego me dan pesadillas, no me gusta estar sola cuando eso pasa.- me levanté para buscar un libro._

Me levanté de golpe y me puse a escribir una carta. Al terminar, corrí a donde las lechuzas y la mandé con Mathie. _Esperemos que funcione. _Me regresé a mi habitación sin problemas. Nick se concentró en sus deberes y no les prestó atención hasta que Kailen se levantó de la mesa.- Deberías tener un poco más de tolerancia con ella -le dijo sin dejar de escribir.

_Henry iba a decir algo cuando unos chicos de su dormitorio llegaron riendo con él.- ¿Te has divertido Henry? Ya descubrimos quién es la persona extra. La misma persona que dejó cabellos largos y que ha desaparecido de su dormitorio.- Bufó y cerró su libro._

_-Si nos vas a acusar solo ve y hazlo._

_-En todo caso acúsenme a mí nada más.-me senté y dejé frente a mí un montoncito de libros.-Pero entonces yo también los acusaré de cuando han metido a chicas a su dormitorio.-uno de ellos frunció el ceño._

_-Ok, fingiremos que nada pasó.-dijo y se llevó a los otros. Henry me dio un zape._

Nick escuchó todo pero fingió no prestar atención, terminó lo que estaba escribiendo en su pergamino y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Revisó su reloj.- Los dejo, necesito hablar con el capitán de mi equipo. Nos vemos -salió de la biblioteca pensando en los próximos entrenamientos de Quidditch y se dirigió a la sala común. Me encontró cuando iba a entrar a mi dormitorio.- Clarissa...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6

_-A partir de ahora dormirás tú sola, tienes que aprender a lidiar con tus pesadillas y todo sola, no siempre va a haber alguien que..._

_-¡Lo sé! Sé que no siempre va a haber alguien para mí... ya lo sé Henry. Solo quería aprovechar que ahorita sí tengo.-guardé mis cosas y me fui a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde hacer mis tareas._

El tono de su voz me extrañó, me volteé y lo miré.- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Sabías que Kailen es quien se mete al dormitorio de Henry? -asentí agachando la mirada.- ¿Sabías que se queda a dormir ahí? -lo miré sorprendida.- Sí, Kailen dice que las pesadillas no la dejan dormir y que al estar con alguien más, se siente mejor...

- Sí te gusta, Kailen, ¿verdad? -le dije con media sonrisa y le puse una mano en el hombro. Él asintió.- Y no puedes evitar pensar mal sobre eso, ¿verdad? -volvió a asentir.- Pero no quieres que se dé cuenta...

- ¿Me dejas de torturar? -solté una risita.

- Le escribí a tu padre -levantó una ceja.- Quiero que nos enseñe Oclumancia.

_Cuando volví a la sala común Henry estaba esperándome, lo vi y entré a mi dormitorio antes de que pudiese decirme nada. El resto de la tarde me la pasé acostada, enojada, triste y sintiéndome culpable, de vez en cuando jugaba un poco con Shasta._

- ¿Cuando? -me di cuenta de que le gustaba la idea.

- Durante nuestras visitas a Hogsmeade.

- Pero... ¿por qué tú...? -suspiré.

- Porque creo que a Henry le gusta Kailen y no quiero que ella se entere de eso -_media verdad, _pensé.- ¿Qué piensas?

- Que has tenido la mejor de las ideas -sonrió.- Esperemos la respuesta, mientras... ya veremos qué hacer.

_Al día siguiente Henry se fue solo al Gran Comedor ya que no bajaba y había quedado de verse con la chica de Gryffindor. La acompañó a su mesa y le dio un beso antes de ir a saludar a Nick y Clary._

Vi había dicho algo sobre un artículo de su ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja que nos hizo reír a Nick y a mí. Cuando Henry llegó a saludarnos, aún nos estábamos riendo. Levantamos la mano a manera de saludo.

_-¿De qué ríen?-preguntó._

- Nada importante... sólo algo que dijo Vi... -dije entre risas y ella le sonrió, pero esta vez no se sonrojó. Ahora las chicas de mi casa estaban centradas en el "pobre" de Malfoy.

_-Bueno, solo pasaba a saludarlos, desayunaré y luego tengo cosas que hacer.-miró por unos momentos a la mesa de Gryffindor y sonrió.-Así que nos vemos luego._

- Pásame aquella tostada, Nick -le indiqué cuál.- Sí, está bien, después nos vemos... No, la otra... -lo golpeé en el brazo y le dije adiós a Henry con la mano.

_-Nick, te encargo que si tienes tiempo busques a Kailen. Supongo eres el único que podría animarla ahorita.-caminó a la mesa de nuestra casa y se sentó con sus amigos._

Nick asintió mientras me pasaba la tostada. Me reí de él.- ¿Lo vas a hacer? -se encogió de hombros.- Deberíamos esperar a que mi tío nos conteste -en ese momento llegaron las lechuzas y entre ellas venía Mathie. Tomé su carta y la leí mientras se alejaba.- Mi tío ha dicho que sí -le pasé la carta, la leyó y sonrió.

- Sí, voy a esperar a que veamos a mi padre -seguimos comiendo.

_Ese día entré tarde a todas las clases y fui de los primeros en salir. No busqué a ninguno de mis amigos, Henry me había dejado pensando en que era cierto eso de que no siempre habría alguien ahí, y pensé que tal vez me había encariñado muchos con mis amigos y por eso no me gustaba que nos peleáramos ni nada. Pero sobretodo, pensaba en que si estaba triste o enojada me gustaba ir con Nick, con él solía olvidar o me calmaba, pero pronto se iría y como ya le había dicho alguna vez ¿qué haría cuando se fuera? era mejor acostumbrarme de nuevo a estar sola._

Al capitán del equipo se le ocurrió cambiar el horario y empezar esa misma tarde. Íbamos a entrenar todos los días que fueran posibles, así que sólo tendría tiempo de hacer deberes, comer y dormir, porque esos días se pusieron muy raros, a veces llovía, a veces sólo había mucho viento. Así que vi a mis amigos de vez en cuando y estaba tan centrada en hacer mis tareas que no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza.

_Pasaron los días, Clary estaba muy ocupada, Henry también y cuando tenía tiempo libre lo pasaba con esa chica, al parecer le estaba empezando a gustar más, a Nick quería evitarlo. Había días que solo veía a Henry en el desayuno, en clases y en los entrenamientos. Empezaba a decaer mi ánimo, además de que tenía recurrentes dolores de cabeza porque pasaba ya días enteros sin oír a nadie más que a mí, eso era cansado. A veces me quedaba más tiempo en la cancha de Quidditch simplemente volando para distraer un poco mi mente._

Afortunadamente logramos convencer a Flint de que nos dejara el fin de semana de Halloween libre para ir a Hogsmeade. Así que le entregué mi permiso firmado al profesor Snape y el sábado de Halloween nos fuimos al pueblo. Nick y yo nos veríamos con mi tío cerca de la Casa de los Gritos.

Llegó el día que sería nuestro primer viaje a Hogsmeade, desperté de buen humor esperaba que ese día estuviésemos los cuatro juntos. Henry y yo entregamos nuestros permisos y comenzamos a caminar cuando se nos unió su novia, entonces olvidaron que iba con ellos. Divisé a Nick y Clary, corrí hasta donde estaban.

_-Hola.- les dije con una sonrisa._

- Me asustaste -le dije cuando la escuché y miré a Nick. Él sonrió.

- Hola Kailen -detrás de ella venía Flint y me miró.- Iré a convencer al capitán -yo asentí y seguí caminando junto a Kailen.

_-¿Qué haremos en Hogsmeade?-cerré mi chamarra, el viento había comenzado a soplar._

- No lo sé, hay muchas cosas... ya que lleguemos, vemos qué hacer -me puse la mano en la boca para toser.- Debí quedarme en el colegio -susurré y volví a toser.

_-Toma.-le di mi bufanda.- Creo que seremos tú, Nick y yo nada más._

- No, gracias -negué con la cabeza.- Eso parece... -Nick regresó corriendo.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Flint quiere hablar con los dos -lo señaló unos metros atrás.

- ¿No nos puede dejar en paz por hoy? -miré a Kailen.- Adelántate, te alcanzamos después. Con Flint nunca se sabe cuánto tardaremos.

_-Está bien. Nos vemos allá.- continué el resto del camino sola, en la entrada a Hogsmeade me recargué en un letrero para esperarlos._

Flint nos explicó un par de estrategias nuevas y detrás de él venía Violette. Corrí con ella.- Vi, necesito un favor -le dije que se llevara a Kailen a conocer Hogsmeade porque nosotros íbamos a tardar. Ella asintió sonriente y se fue. Suspiré y le volví a poner atención. Después de un largo rato, se despidió y se fue.- Esperemos que Vi haya logrado alejar a Kailen...

_Violette llegó unos minutos después de que me recargué e intentó llevarme a conocer el lugar, pero seguía sin agradarme. Cuando llegamos a las Tres Escobas nos separamos, ella se fue con sus amigas y yo me fui a un rincón, vi que Henry estaba del otro lado con una bolita de chicos de Gryffindor.-Sí... es como cualquier excursión de la escuela.-pedí una cerveza de mantequilla y una rebanada de pastel._

No nos encontramos a Kailen en la entrada, así que Nick me llevó por un atajo al lugar donde mi tío nos estaría esperando. Cuando llegamos, él ya estaba ahí. No pidió explicaciones.- Saben que la Oclumancia la catalogan dentro de la magia oscura, ¿verdad? -asentimos, él se encogió de hombros.- Tal vez no empiecen tan rápido como creen -y empezó con las lecciones. A Nick se le facilitó más que a mí, pero después de unas cuantas horas, mi tío dijo que era un buen progreso.- Seguiremos practicando después -y desapareció.

_Cuando terminé mi comida me fui a caminar, estaba molesta con todos y además tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Vi que un grupo de chicos ya se iban a regresar al castillo y me fui tras ellos._

Dimos una pequeña vuelta por el pueblo y cuando notamos que estaba cayendo el atardecer, emprendimos el viaje de regreso.- No es tan difícil -me dijo en el camino.- Sólo trata de vaciar tu mente.

- Sí, entiendo. Pero con la práctica, lo vamos a perfeccionar -al llegar al castillo, nos fuimos al Gran Comedor para disfrutar del banquete de Halloween, pero antes de eso, vi a Kailen y me le acerqué para disculparme.

_Solamente fui al banquete a agarrar algunos panecillos, tenía planeado regresarme a mi dormitorio y quedarme allí de nuevo. Antes de salir me topé con Clary que tenía expresión de que iba a disculparse por no aparecerse._

_-Descuida, las cosas surgen, da igual.-dije antes de que dijera algo y caminé a la puerta._

- ¡Espera! -la alcancé y le di una bolsita de chocolate que había alcanzado a comprar en Hogsmeade.- Ya hablé con Flint, mañana prometo no dejar que él o alguien más me entretenga -le sonreí.

_Me encogí de hombros.- Gracias por los chocolates. Iré a dormir, nos vemos luego.-continué mi camino._

- Te vas a perder el banquete... -la vi irse y fruncí el ceño. Me regresé al Gran Comedor para disfrutar de la cena. Mi primo y yo fuimos los últimos en irnos, por estar platicando sobre las estrategias que había mencionado el capitán. Cuando llegamos a nuestros dormitorios, el profesor Snape nos sacó a todos de nuestras habitaciones y nos mandó al Gran Comedor de regreso. Nick intercambió unas palabras con él y me explicó lo que había pasado.

_El rumor se expandió rápido, la mujer que estaba en el retrato de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor estaba desaparecida y el lienzo estaba rasgado. Henry estaba preocupado, yo malhumorada. Nos mandaron al Gran Comedor a todos, allí se tranquilizó al verla._

Ya que estuvimos dentro cuando el profesor Dumbledore habló con el delegado de Gryffindor. Los prefectos se quedaban como guardias en las puertas mientras que los delegados tendrían el control sobre los estudiantes. Hizo aparecer sacos de dormir y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Nick me mandó a dormir junto a las chicas de mi dormitorio en un rincón y se puso a hacer vigilancia con los otros que tenían su puesto.

_Un miedo se esparció entre algunas personas, los estudiantes se amontonaron con sus amigos y se metieron en sus sacos de dormir. Me metí en el mío, no pude dormir, entre el miedo de los demás y lo que yo llevaba semanas aguantando me sentía mal. Me quedé viendo el techo encantado, hasta que la constelación Casiopea dejó de verse, entonces dormí un par de horas._

Al día siguiente, nos mandaron a nuestras Casas para ordenar el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Se suspendió la ida a Hogsmeade ese día y a Flint se le ocurrió la idea de entrenar ese día. Yo pensé que el profesor Snape no le daría autorización pero me había equivocado. Bajé a desayunar con mi uniforme y mi escoba, me senté junto a Nick y de lo único que se escuchaba hablar era de Sirius Black.

_Volví a bajar sin Henry, en cuanto entré al Gran Comedor fui con él._

_-Henry... recuerda que soy tu amiga... -me miró.- ¿Pasarías un día conmigo?...-la noche anterior me había dado cuenta de que poco a poco me estaba sintiendo como me había sentido antes de tenerlos como amigos y extrañaba a todos mucho, entendía que cada quien tenía sus propios asuntos pero al menos Henry debería recordar que por ahí andaba debido a que estábamos en la misma casa. _

Llegaron varias lechuzas esa mañana y entre ellas había una que se me hizo familiar. Se acercó a mí y me entregó una carta. _¿La lechuza de mi padre? _Le di un pedazo de pan y se fue. Iba a abrirla cuando Flint llegó y nos dijo que ya era hora de entrenar. Dejé mi desayuno a la mitad, guardé la carta en mi bolsillo y salí junto a Nick.

_-Voy a pasar el día con Naty...no vas a llorar... ¿o sí?- no había notado que se me habían puesto llorosos los ojos, negué._

_-Claro que no... Diviértete entonces...-me senté y comencé a comer._

Sólo duramos poco tiempo entrenando, porque el profesor Snape le dijo al capitán que el director había decidido cancelar el entrenamiento por hoy. Ordenó que los demás se fueran pero me retuvo. Nick me miró y asentí. Se metió al castillo.

- Es posible que sólo juegues un partido.

- ¿Por qué? -lo miré indignada.

- Depende el tiempo y si llegamos a la final, ya veremos qué hacer contigo -se fue tras los demás. Enojada, saqué la carta que me habían mandado y la leí mientras caminaba lento al castillo. Nick encontró a Kailen en el Gran Comedor y se acercó a ella.

_Henry se fue tras dejarme un par de dulces. El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, me había quedado a dibujar un poco._

- ¿Te puedo hacer compañía? -Nick se sentó frente a ella y le sonrió. Dejó su escoba a un lado.

Me quedé a mitad del camino de vuelta al castillo. Leí la carta una y otra vez... no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no, no era real.

_Lo miré y asentí, sonreí un poco._

- Perdón si no hemos estado contigo... pero han sido unos días pesados -Nick le dio un chocolate que sacó de su bolsillo.- ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por el campo?

_Sí, la carta era real y lo que decía en ella también. _Creí que iba a llorar, pero no... Una especie de fuego se encendió dentro de mí y arrugué la carta cuando cerré mi mano. _Mis padres no van a hacer lo que se les dé la gana conmigo, no si yo misma puedo impedirlo. _Caminé despacio pensando qué iba a hacer pero algo me distrajo.

_-Está bien...gracias.-guardé el chocolate._

_-Naty... ¿por qué?- dijo Henry con la voz quebrada._

_-¡Ya me disculpé! Ya no le des importancia...-Naty le dio la espalda. Henry la hizo verlo.-Es lindo... lo siento._

Nick le sonrió y se levantó esperando que ella guardara sus cosas.

Me acerqué a donde escuchaba la voz de Henry y lo encontré con una niña de segundo año.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -la expresión de mi amigo era extraña.

_Eché mis cosas a la mochila como cayeran._

_-No te perdono Nataly. Yo no te engañaría.-Se sentó y agachó la mirada, la chica se le acercó y puso su mano en su hombro.-Ya vete, no te quiero ver._

- ¿Qué no escuchaste, mocosa? -le grité a la niña cuando estuvo más cerca, a unos metros de ellos. Saqué la varita de mi bota y guardé la carta arrugada en mi bolsillo.

Nick tomó su escoba y se la puso al hombro.- ¿Ustedes ya empezaron con los entrenamientos?

_Henry alzó la mirada, la chica se espantó y se paró a lado de él._

_Asentí, levanté la manga de mi suéter y le enseñe mi muñeca vendada.-Estoy fallando un poco._

- ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Nick mientras le revisaba la muñeca.

- Creo que no lo escuchaste -susurré, la niña era casi de mi altura.- Te dijo que te fueras.

_-¿Y tú quién eres para decirme qué hacer?-le preguntó._

_-Intenté salvar una quaffle y casi me caigo, me pegué con los aros y se inflamó._

- ¿Y no fuiste a la enfermería? -la miró Nick.

- ¡Ja! ¿Que quién soy? -sonreí maliciosamente y me acerqué un poco más.- Soy alguien con quien quisieras no tener problemas, pequeña _sangre sucia._

_-No...-desvié la mirada._

_-...Clarissa.-Henry se levantó._

_-¿Cómo me dijiste?-la chica sacó su varita._

- Vamos con Clary, ella aún tiene un frasco de la poción que le daba mi tía para el brazo -caminaron hacia la salida.

Me reí.- Además de ser _sangre sucia_, eres sorda -agarré con fuerza mi varita.

_-No quiero... solita me curaré en algún momento._

_-¡Clarissa!- Henry se estaba enojando por los comentarios sobre la sangre. La chica estaba algo espantada pero con la varita lista._

- No te va a doler, si eso te preocupa -soltó una risita.

- Ah... Stuart, estás aquí -la mancha marrón de mis ojos se hizo más grande al verlo y bajé la voz.- Lo siento... no puedo evitarlo... las niñas altaneras... y que se besan con otro cuando tienen novio... me irritan...

_La niña salió corriendo. Henry suspiró y se sentó de nuevo._

_Negué.-No he ido este año a la enfermería, esperaba así seguirle...-desvendé mi muñeca.-Ya se desinflamó un poco y el moretón ya se está quitando._

- Pero no vamos a la enfermería... piensa que es como un ungüento muggle -le sonrió. Miré a la niña aún con mi varita en la mano.

_La chica volvió y se asomó.- Henry... entonces... ¿seguimos juntos?_

- _Cínica... _¡Carpe retractum! -una cuerda salió de mi varita y alcanzó a envolver a la niña y la jalé para tenerla más cerca.- Para ser de Gryffindor no eres tan valiente...

_-No es eso... es que no quiero ir a la enfermería ni nada así... pero bueno...-la volví a vendar.- No debo jugar así, ¿verdad?_

- No puedes jugar así -salieron del castillo y miró alrededor.- Vamos al campo de Quidditch a buscarla.

Me acerqué a la niña y le susurré al oído.- Te soltaré pero no vas a huir. Te doy una oportunidad para vencerme con tu varita, si no lo logras, será mejor que corras después, ¿entendiste? -me alejé y desaparecí las cuerdas.

_-Bueno.-caminamos en dirección al campo, suspiré, tenía dolor de cabeza de nuevo._

_En cuanto las cuerdas desaparecieron la chica corrió tratando de ganarle a entrar al castillo. Henry seguía solo mirándolas, con el ceño fruncido._

Suspiré y levanté la varita.- _¡Expelliarmus! _-mi varita voló y cayó en manos de mi primo que venía rápido hacia mí. Lo vi con coraje.- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Clarissa? -vio mis ojos y miró a Henry.- ¿Qué le hiciste?

_-No le hice nada...-dijo Henry, miró a otro lado. Vi a la chica correr, me dio curiosidad y los leí para saber que pasaba, me enojé con la chica, miré a Henry, se veía inexpresivo pero en realidad le dolía._

- Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -me preguntó pero yo miraba el lugar por donde la niña se había ido y siguió mi mirada.- No quiero aplicar otro _Obliviate... _¿o va a ser necesario? Necesito que alguien me explique qué pasó aquí...

_-La chica lastimó a Henry, Clarissa se molestó y la asustó. Henry no hizo nada. Resumiendo eso pasó.-dije y fui con mi amigo, le revolví el cabello.- ¿Estás bien?_

_-No me despeines...-se acomodó el cabello, despeinándose más._

- ¿Te peleaste por Henry? -preguntó Nick con una ceja levantada.

Reaccioné con las palabras de Kailen y las de Nick.- ¿Todo por este mocoso? -lo señalé.- Jamás... sólo quería desquitarme con alguien al saber que mis padres quieren cambiarme de escuela -saqué la carta de mi bolsilllo, se la arrojé a mi primo, le quité mi varita y me fui hacia el castillo.

_-¿Cambiarse de escuela?- vi a Nick, luego vi a Clary caminando, pensé en ir tras ella pero algo más llamó mi atención y vi a Henry. Tras su cabello y su mirada agachada trataba de ocultar sus ojos llorosos que ahora eran por la idea de que nuestra amiga parecía irse, más el que creyó que se había preocupado por él, más lo que acababa de pasar con la otra chica. Era como ver al aún niño de trece años que trataba de ocultar._

Me detuve a la distancia suficiente para que me escucharan, me volteé.- Yo me encargó de la niña, ya no tienes que cuidarme las espaldas, Nícolas -grité y seguí mi camino con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi primo sólo me miró y siguió leyendo la carta.

- Sí, mis tíos se enteraron del ataque de ayer y quieren mandarla a Beauxbatons cuanto antes -dobló la carta y la guardó.- Están preocupados y creen que lo mejor es que ella se vaya a Francia.

_No dije nada, solo suspiré. Henry se levantó y caminó hacia el castillo, no supe a donde fue a esconderse._

_-Siempre pasan cosas raras aquí... hace un año fue el basilisco... y del mortífago se cree que va tras un Gryffindor... ¿y ahora deciden llevársela? En definitiva no entiendo a la gente.- me levanté y también caminé hacia el castillo._

Nick se fue junto a ella.- Temen que el mortífago este aliado al que asesinó a Ian o que aquél pueda escaparse de Azkaban e ir tras ella... así que quieren esconderla. El año pasado era un basilisco, sí, pero no les preocupó mucho por saben que ella habla pársel y todo ese cuento de la sangre pura -suspiró.- Pero Clarissa no va a permitir que la cambien.

Busqué a la niña por todo el castillo, hasta dar con ella en la biblioteca. Se asustó al verme pero le dije que quería hablar con ella para disculparme. Aceptó dudosa pero al estar en un lugar con poca gente, pude hacer lo que Nick le hizo un día a Collins... hacer que olvidara lo que yo había intentado hacerle.

_-En definitiva este ha sido el peor año hasta ahora... creeré que Clary no se irá... que Henry se recuperará pronto y que un día volverás como profesor... eso esperaré._

- ¿Recuperarse? -preguntó Nick con el ceño fruncido. Dejé a la niña dormida sobre un sillón, me salí para dirigirme a mi habitación y poder llorar y gritar a mi gusto.

_-Esa chica... a Henry sí le gustaba y estaba empezando a quererla, fue la primera vez que lo lastimaron así... y luego Clary lo lastimó también... sentí lo que sintió así que sé que estará deprimido un par de días al menos... también sentí lo que Clary... solamente se quiso hacer la fuerte.-me dio un escalofrío al recordar eso y me sentí mal.- Culparé de todo a los dementores afuera de la escuela...-quise acallar el recuerdo de los dos pero solo me recordó a que yo también estaba triste unos momentos antes._

- Clarissa no lo habría lastimado si hoy no hubiera recibido la carta. Es su amigo y lo aprecia... pero se dejó llevar, como siempre -suspiró y miró al cielo.- Creo que sí, es mejor culpar a los dementores de nuestras desgracias.

_Suspiré, saqué un chocolate, le ofrecí la mitad.-Espero se vayan pronto... genial, de nuevo me duele la cabeza...-comí el chocolate.- Deberían empezar ya los juegos de Quidditch, eso siempre sirve para distraer a las personas._

- Empiezan dentro de poco, un par de semanas a lo mucho -tomó el chocolate.- No se irán hasta capturar al fugitivo.

_-¿Y si lo buscamos?-lo miré y sonreí._

Nick se rió.- Ustedes y sus ideas extrañas, esperemos a que ellos lo encuentren -no dejó de mirar el cielo.- ¿Habría alguna manera de animar a Henry y a Clarissa?

_-Puedo investigarlo, aunque preferiría no hacerlo. No había visto a Henry así jamás y a Clary la conoces mejor que yo. Además... últimamente lo que hago no me sale bien. ¿Se te ocurre algo?_

- A Clarissa sólo la va a calmar dos cosas: jugar Quidditch o hablar con sus padres... pero si ella habla con él, ¿puede hacer que se anime? -la miró.

_Asentí.-Si le hablara bien y no como le ha estado hablando desde que empezó el año probablemente sí. Pero si le sigue hablando así nada más lo va a deprimir más, por eso ha estado saliendo o coqueteando con chicas, hay otras dos chicas que no le vimos pero anduvo con ellas. Anda con varias porque anda tan enganchado con Clarissa que le estresa que se porte así.-bufé.- Me desesperan a veces..._

Nick soltó una risita.- ¿Y si hablo con Clarissa y tú buscas a Henry? -trató de sonreír.- No quiero más problemas... y menos cuando estoy a nada de salir de aquí.

_-Deberíamos secuestrarte y no dejarte ir. -lo vi- Aunque ya salgas... ¿nos escribiremos o algo? _

Volvió a reír.- Seguramente... ¿entonces qué hacemos?

_-Creo que Henry ha de estar dormido... lo esperaré en la sala común hasta que salga y hablaré con él._

Nick asintió.- Mientras yo... creo que traeré a Clarissa al campo de Quidditch para que se desahogue un poco antes de hablar con ella -comenzó a caminar.- Quieres que todo vuelva a su normalidad, ¿no?

_-No sé ya... al inicio de año quería que nadie se peleara con nadie y terminamos todos distanciados. Pero el año pasado fue de estar evitándose también. Creo que eso es mejor que a como está todo ahora...-caminé a su lado, me di cuenta que sus pasos eran más grandes que los míos y tenía que avanzar más rápido para mantener su ritmo.- No deberían ser tan altos...-susurré._

Nick caminó despacio mientras sonreía.- Bueno... tratemos de arreglarlo nosotros dos... para no dejar de ser la bolita de cuatro -le guiñó un ojo.

_Asentí y sonreí.- Sino les hacemos un lavado de cerebro y que crean que todo es felicidad.-reí.-Eso sería tan sencillo._


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

- Y es posible... con sólo mover tu varita y decir unas palabras -se rió.- Pero hagámoslo sin magia -vio mi escoba en el suelo y la tomó.- Aunque si va a ser más difícil...

_-Lo peor que puede pasar es que se enojen con nosotros por molestones ¿no? Mmm suena interesante eso del lavado de cerebro... eso es un trabajo ¿no? los desmemorizadores o algo así... ya lo olvidé._

- Sí, un trabajo... algo pesado -llegaron al castillo.- Voy por Clary, a ver si se digna a hablar conmigo.

_-Entonces iré por Henry.-pensé en realmente ir por él, pero decidí que lo esperaría en la sala común.-Suerte._

- Y la voy a necesitar... igual para ti -se despidió con la mano y empezó a buscarme. En el camino, vio a la ex novia de Henry, quien se quejaba de un pequeño dolor de cabeza. _Perfecto, hizo el hechizo desmemorizante. _Al llegar a nuestra Casa, se acercó lo más que pudo a la puerta de mi dormitorio.- ¡Clarissa! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

_Estuve esperando un buen rato a que saliera, me dormí, desperté y seguía en su dormitorio. No pude esperar más y fui por él, no estaba dormido solo fingía hacerlo. No me protestó porque me había vuelto a meter pero aun así le dije que era la última vez que lo haría. Le estuve hablando un poco aunque él no me respondía._

Aunque estaba escuchando música, pude oír la voz de Nick.- ¡Déjame sola! -sobre mi cama tenía un libro viejo, que había pertenecido a mi hermano.

- Sé que quieres golpear algo y ya vi que reparaste el daño psicológico que le hiciste a esa niña -se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Abrí el libro y acaricié la flor que estaba dentro. Suspiré, me quité los audífonos y cerré el libro. Salí del dormitorio.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan? -le dije mientras me tallaba un ojo. Me entregó mi escoba.

- Batear algunas bludgers y platicar -sonrió y lo seguí.

_Sabía que faltaba aún tiempo para que entraran los demás chicos al dormitorio, así que aplasté a Henry y le di lata hasta que se fastidió y terminamos jugando algo así como luchitas._

_-Así pareces más Henry, no la cosa triste que estaba ahí acostada._

_-Grosera.-me revolvió el cabello._

_-Sabes que Clary no ha estado hablando así por qué realmente quiere lastimarte ¿verdad? Y que esa niña no vale tus lágrimas.-Asintió.-Entonces ya no te deprimas._

Me subí a la escoba con bate en la mano. Nick soltó a una bludger y tardó en moverse. La golpeé con fuerza y cada vez que regresaba, la golpeaba de nuevo. Era reconfortante hacer eso.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con tus padres? -me preguntó mientras me miraba sobre su escoba.

- Hablaré con ellos en Navidad -no dejé de golpear y de moverme por el campo.

- ¿Y con Henry? -lo miré y una bludger casi me golpea. Alcancé a lanzarla con el bate.

_-Lo haré si tú no lo haces.-rió._

_-Ustedes tienen la culpa.-me levanté de su cama.-Vamos a jugar algo o hacer algo. Ajedrez si quieres.-Se levantó, me despeinó y camino fuera del dormitorio, lo seguí._

- Él no tiene nada que ver en esto -seguí golpeando con más fuerza.

- Pero te has estado... portando inapropiadamente con él -se cruzó de brazos.

- Sólo me gusta fastidiarlo -apreté el bate y lancé una bludger muy lejos.

- Kailen se siente mal porque ya no están tan unidos como antes...

- ¡Está bien! -esperé a que la bludger regresara y lo miré.- Si quieren que vaya a ahora mismo a disculparme de nuevo con él, lo haré -golpeé la otra bludger y también desapareció.

_Jugamos un par de rondas de ajedrez y luego salimos a caminar por el castillo._

_-¿Estás triste solo porque nos hemos dispersado?-me preguntó, negué_.

- Yo admití que me gusta Kailen -se acercó a mí.- Te toca admitir que te gusta Henry.

- No me gusta Henry -_creo... _Me alejé de él un poco y vi a las dos bludgers regresar.- Además, ya te dije, a él puede que le guste ella... por algo estamos practicando Oclumancia con tu padre.

- ¿Celos de amistad? -apareció otro bate en su mano.- No me la tragó.

- No me importa si te convence o no -golpeamos las bludgers al mismo tiempo, nos reímos.

_-Nick se va, la profesora Sprout ubicó a mi mamá y me habló de ella, las cosas en casa cambian...-me encogí de hombros.-Estoy nostálgica.-me revolvió el cabello._

- ¿Quieres seguir golpeando bludgers? -me dijo cuándo el clima cambió de repente.

- Mejor anotaciones durante un rato y ya nos regresamos -tomamos las bludgers y las pusimos en el baúl. Saqué la quaffle y él se puso de guardián.

- ¿Cómo convencerás a tus padres? -atrapó la mayoría de mis lanzamientos.

- Voy a pensar en eso lo que resta del trimestre...

_Fuimos al Gran Comedor a que fuese hora de la cena. -¿Estás enojada también?_

_-Si...bueno algo así...-le empecé a contar todo lo que me había guardado por semanas._

- ¿Crees que podrás convencerlos? -estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba al tratar de atrapar la quaffle.

- Si me ayudas, será más sencillo -le sonreí y volví a lanzar la pelota.

- Claro que te ayudaré, pero no deberías pensar en eso hasta que lleguemos a casa.

Asentí.- Me enfocaré en mis deberes, el Quidditch y mis amigos... ya que siento que me estás diciendo que me he concentrado en mí solamente.

- No he dicho eso, pero tal vez lo he pensado -lo golpeé en la cabeza con la quaffle.- Vámonos ya. Tengo hambre.

_Para cuando la cena apareció ya teníamos sueño los dos, comimos tranquilamente y seguimos platicando. Me acababa de enterar que en vacaciones de Navidad saldría con su familia, así que mis planes de quedarme con él se veían frustrados, ahora pensaba otras opciones._

Nos fuimos a cambiar a nuestros dormitorios y llegamos tarde a la cena, había comida todavía pero pocas personas. Suspiré y busqué a los chicos. Vi a Nick y señaló la mesa. Me acerqué lentamente con él a mis espaldas, no sabía qué les iba a decir.

-_No, mi tía era Ravenclaw, mi mamá era Hufflepuff.- tomé un poco de jugo.- Dice la profesora Sprout que parecían gemelas pero una era tranquila y la otra siempre hacía un desastre en las clases.- vi a Clary y Nick caminar hacia nosotros, los saludé con la mano._

_-Entonces que seas un desastre es de familia.-también los saludó._

- ¿Quién es un desastre? -preguntó Nick cuando llegamos con ellos, yo traté de sonreír y puse mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

- Hola chicos -susurré.

_-Ella y su mamá al parecer. Hola Clary._

_-Hola Clary, Nick. - sonreí._

- ¿Ya sabes más cosas sobre tu familia? -sonrió Nick y me dio un empujoncito.

- Eso es genial...

_-La profesora Sprout me contó algunas cosas, estaba preguntándole unas cosas y terminé hablándole de ella, le mostré la foto y las ubicó. Me contó algunas cosas._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Henry a Clary._

- Sí, creo... -no lo miré.

- Se siente mal por lo de hace rato, eso es todo -suspiré y Nick miró a Kailen.- ¿Cuándo irás a ver la cámara que te dejó tu mamá?

_-Olvidemos todo ¿sí?-le extendió la mano.- ¿Amigos?-sonrió._

_-En vacaciones de Navidad.-ya había decidido que buscaría algún lugar donde quedarme en el callejón Diagon o sus alrededores, supuse que podría resolver e investigar varias cosillas._

- ¿En serio no estás molesto? -le pregunté dudosa, mirando su mano.

- No es mala idea -se sentó y robó comida de la mesa.- Nos ofreceríamos a acompañarte, pero esta Navidad iremos a la casa de la hermana de la mamá de Clarissa.

_-No te preocupes por eso, si lo estuviera no estaría ofreciéndote volver a ser amigos como siempre._

_-Está bien. Haré varias cosas, iré a la cámara, cambiaré mis datos a mi nombre real, compraré cosas, investigaré un poco de mis papás y cosas así. Ya buscaré qué hacer el resto de las vacaciones._

- Es una buena manera de aprovechar las vacaciones -empezó a comer antes de que desapareciera todo.

- Entonces... -estreché su mano pero no la solté y bajé la voz.- No te va a molestar que le haya borrado la memoria a tu novia -sonreí.

_Asentí.- Dante me dijo que mi madre anda chípil y quiere que vaya para Navidad, porque creen que para enero nace su bebé pero no me llama la atención estar ahí, prefiero investigar. Mmm ¿sabes algún buen lugar por el callejón Diagon donde me pueda quedar?-comí un pastelillo._

_-¿Eso hiciste?-rió.- No me molesta._

Suspiré.- Gracias -solté su mano y me senté junto a Nick.- El Caldero Chorreante -respondí antes que Nick y él sólo asintió mientras comía.

_-Entonces ahí me quedaré.-le gané un pastelillo a Henry._

- Es el mejor lugar que se me ocurre -pensé un momento y asentí.- Sí, estaría bien que te quedes ahí, pero no se te olvide informarnos sobre las cosas que descubras.

_-Ya les iré contando. Les escribiré una vez a la semana._

_-Solo tienes una lechuza.-dijo Henry mientras se servía más comida._

_-Cierto, entonces a ti no te escribo.- reí y me serví un poco más de jugo._

- Te puedo prestar a Mathie -sonreí.- Nosotros dos estaremos juntos todas las vacaciones de invierno, así que es una carta menos -Nick se concentró en la comida.

_-Lo pensaré.-sonreí.- Ah cierto, Nick dijo que tenías una pomada algo así. Es que me lastimé la muñeca en un entrenamiento, ya casi se desinflama por completo pero bueno._

- ¿La poción que hace mi madre? -miré a Nick y asintió. Me levanté.- La tengo en mi habitación, regresó en menos de cinco minutos -corrí hacia las mazmorras.

_-¿Y qué me cuentan?-preguntó Henry._

Nick levantó la mano y tragó lo que tenía en la boca.- Su primer juego será contra Gryffindor, no contra Ravenclaw como se tenía planeado -siguió comiendo.

_-¡Genial!- exclamé. Ya habíamos jugado contra Ravenclaw, variar de equipo sonaba interesante._

- Le dicen a su capitán, porque el nuestro se lo dirá en unos días al de Gryffindor -terminó su comida.- Y sé que no le va a agradar.

_-Yo le digo a Cedric.-dije mientras terminaba mi último trago de jugo.- Quiero preguntarle de paso cuando son los próximos entrenamientos._

_-Ya nos dio la fecha, solo que quien sabe dónde estabas.- me dio una hoja arrugada que sacó de su bolsillo.-Las anoté por si se me olvidaba._

Busqué el frasco en mi baúl y me di cuenta que había dejado mi libro afuera. Revisé que estuviera la flor dentro y lo guardé. Regresé corriendo al Gran Comedor y me senté a un lado de Kailen.- Enséñame... tu muñeca... -dije jadeando.

- ¿Entonces Cedric es el nuevo capitán? -sonrió Nick.- Es buena elección.

_-Primero respira.-reí un poco, la desvendé y se la mostré. -Sí, es un buen capitán y buscador.-vio mi mano._

Bebí un trago de jugo y examiné su muñeca.- No es tan grave de todos modos -destapé el frasco con los dientes y le puse un pequeño chorro. Sonreí cuando la poción empezó a hacer efecto.- No por nada mi madre trabaja en San Mungo.

_-No me imagino un hospital así, solo pienso en los hospitales muggles. No son agradables.- miré como poco a poco comenzó a desinflamarse.-Supongo te piden conocimientos en pociones y cosas así ¿no?_

Asentí.- A mi madre le gusta experimentar para crear nuevas pociones, y no era la única. Tenía una amiga que le gustaba hacer lo mismo, sólo que ella... tuvo un problema -rocié la venda con la poción y brilló por un momento. Le envolví la muñeca de nuevo.- Su amiga murió y mi padre le prohibió por un tiempo que experimentara, por temor a que le pasara lo mismo. Ellas se conocían desde que estudiaron juntas aquí -saqué mi varita y golpeé su venda. Le enseñé mi brazo.- La venda te ayudará a mejorar la muñeca, como la mía.

_-Gracias.-sonreí y me estiré.- ¿Sus papás se conocieron aquí? -pregunté a todos._

_-Mis papás no obviamente. Siempre cuentan cosas diferentes así que realmente no sé cómo se conocieron.-dijo Henry.- Pero mi mamá es la segunda esposa de mi papá, a la primera si la conoció aquí._

Nick y yo asentimos.- ¿Y tuvo familia con su primera esposa? -le pregunté a Henry.

_-Un hijo, luego se separaron y conoció a mi mamá, unos años después llegué yo y luego mi hermanita. Mi medio hermano trabaja en Azkaban y creo que se va a casar.-vimos como desaparecía todo de la mesa.- Con la primera se casó recién graduados de aquí._

- Tienes un medio hermano -sonreí.- Y trabaja en Azkaban...

- Cualquier cosa que estés pensando, bórrala de tu mente -me miró seriamente.

_Reí.- Tu papá no se ve como para tener un hijo a punto de casarse._

_-Mi medio hermano, se llama Jack, nació cuando mi papá tenía dieciocho años, ahorita él tiene veintiún años, yo nací cuando mi papá tenía veintiséis años o algo así. Tiene como treinta y nueve años ahorita... Mmm... Le diré a Jack de nuevo que me lleve a Azkaban a conocer, seguramente me dirá de nuevo "dile a tu papá"._

_-Si un día te dice que sí, me invitas._

- Pido ir también -Nick no cambió su cara.- ¿Qué? Seguro que tú también quieres ir.

_-Bueno, si un día vamos no le diremos a Nick.-dije y reí._

_-Ni a mi papá.-agregó Henry y sonrió._

- Me parece bien -sonreí y le di un golpecito en el hombro.- Tranquilo.

- Sí, sería mejor que no me dijeran...

- Dramático -me reí.

_-Todos son una bola de dramáticos.-sonreí._

_-¿Y tú qué?_

_-¿Yo? Soy una niña rara que puede leer tu mente y decir cosas que no quieres si me molestas.-sonreí y me despeinó._

_-Eres una niña dramática nada más. Pero de ustedes viene de familia.-dijo lo último mientras veía a Nick y Clary._

- Tienes razón -dijimos mi primo y yo al mismo tiempo y nos reímos. Bostezó.- Me extrañaba que no hubieras hecho alguna manifestación de que quieres ir a dormir. Vámonos.

_-Es muy temprano todavía para tener sueño.-dije y oí a Henry reír._

_-Si desde hace rato te andas quejando que te vas a quedar dormida aquí en la mesa. Solo llegaron ellos y se te espantó el sueño._

- Es buena hora -sonreí pero recordé algo que me borró la sonrisa.- Además, los tres tienen que prepararse para los partidos de Quidditch, ya falta muy poco.

_-Desvelada funciono mejor.-sonreí.-No, la verdad es que no.-reí un poco y me levanté.-Vamos a dormir entonces._

_-¿Ya te dijeron si te dejarán jugar?-le preguntó Henry mientras se levantaba._

- Jugaré sólo un partido... si tengo suerte -levanté a Nick.

- Tranquila, que con el humor que trae últimamente Flint, yo tampoco jugaré todos los partidos -volvió a bostezar.

- Me gustaba más el equipo cuando tú eras capitán.

- Las cosas cambian... y Collins ayuda mucho con eso -trató de reírse.

_-Tengo una idea. -miré a Henry.- Cuando nos toque contra ellos ya sabes qué hacer.-rió y asintió._

- ¿Qué idea? -los miré y sonreí.- Díganme.

_-Una bludger bien puesta.-dijo Henry.- Una escoba rota, un brazo roto, que se queden inconscientes, hay muchas opciones._

- Ah... -me quedé pensando un momento y fruncí el ceño.- Lo de la bludger te lo pedí desde el año pasado...

_-No tuve la oportunidad, no jugamos contra Slytherin. Pero en cuanto se pueda te prometo que lo hago.-le dijo con una sonrisa. _

_-Slytherin va a tener ventajas sobre nosotros. Uno de los golpeadores no se fijará ni en cierta cazadora o buscadora ni en cierto guardian.-sonreí._

Me reí y me di cuenta de que prácticamente estaba cargando a Nick.- Si el capitán quiere ganar, eso va a hacer... pero si se centra en el objetivo de su buscador, tal vez no me toque jugar contra ustedes.

_-Pero si sí, al menos porque una bludger te ataque no creo que te tengas que preocupar._

- Entonces me centraré en una en lugar de dos -me volví a reír.- Y tú no te tendrías que preocupar por las anotaciones si juego de cazador.

_-En un partido la emoción es tal que se te va a olvidar quién es el guardián de Hufflepuff, las anotaciones es lo importante. Además si jugaras de cazadora contra nosotros y por alguna razón perdemos preferiría que fuera por anotaciones a que porque su buscador agarró primero la snitch._

- Con su prefecto como buscador, Draco es un gusamoco a su lado -sonreí.- Diggory es bueno... y prefiero no ser buscadora cuando él juegue.

_-Miedosa.-dijimos Henry y yo al mismo tiempo. _

- Precaución -sonreí.- Además, el prefecto no es nada feo... quisiera que no fuera una distracción -y me reí.

_Henry se rió, tuve que leer su mente para saber que estaba pensando, lo vi feo.-Hubieras visto el día que Kailen se lastimó su mano. Llega Cedric a revisarla y ella se puso roja roja, casi como cuando Nick la hace sonrojar y empezó "Solo es un raspón" y cosas así. Entonces llegó la novia de Cedric y su fueron, ella hizo berrinche en silencio._

_-Así no pasó.- hice un puchero y miré a otro lado._

- Lástima que este bulto -señalé a Nick.- no está despierto -me reí.- Yo también me habría puesto roja, tener la atención de ese chico por un momento lo vale.

_-Cedric no es tan guapo, lo es más... hay chicos más guapos.-miré a otro lado algo sonrojada.- Además con Cedric solo nos hablamos por el Quidditch y las dos o tres veces que me ha llamado la atención como prefecto por andar haciendo cosas que no debería._

Me doblé de risa.- Mi primo y Cedric andan en el mismo nivel, pero para mí sí es guapo -me encogí de hombros.- Y sólo lo he visto de lejos.

_-¿Quién mencionó a tu primo?-Henry rió.-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa._

- Tranquila, él no escucha nada, está más dormido que despierto -la miré.- ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

_Me encogí de hombros.-No sé ¿qué me cuentas?_

- ¿Cómo está Emily? -sonreí, esperando que Nick estuviera escuchando.

_-¡Está hermosa! Cada día se pone más bonita, sus hijitos, como les digo a mis experimentos, están también cada vez mejor. Pero me encanta Emily, tuve que cambiarla ya de recipiente y tengo que cuidarla más de Shasta porque llama su atención cada vez más.-sonreí._

_-Hasta te brillan los ojos.-dijo Henry y rió, me sonrojé._

- Y se te pone el rostro color tomate -sonreí inocentemente.- ¿Entonces ya has hablado con ella también?

_-No me pongo como tomate.-me sonrojé otro poco.-No hablado exactamente pero algo así.-Henry me picó una mejilla molestándome.-Ignoremos a Henry.-le dije en parsel._

- _Si lo ignoro, va a haber peleas otra vez _-le contesté en pársel pero continué la conversación en el idioma que dominaba Henry.- Tú a ella no, ella a ti. A eso me refiero.

_-Sí... pero a veces me siento rara haciéndolo.-seguí hablando en parsel, Henry frunció el ceño, reí.-No pasa nada si lo ignoramos un poco, se lo merece un poco._

Me reí y le hice caso.- _Sé que es raro, pero por lo menos no te sientes sola al ver cómo te contesta a través de los pétalos _-sonreí.

_Asentí.-Pero últimamente la veo y tengo sentimientos encontrados... creo que le estoy dando mucha importancia a que Nick ya pronto sale.-me estiré._

- _Pobre Aguileña, ya la imagino, cambiando de color a cada segundo -_le dije con media sonrisa.- _A mí también me da tristeza que ya se vaya a ir... y puede que yo con él. _

_-No creo que te vayas... sino iremos Henry y yo a hacerle berrinche a tus papás.-sonreí un poco.- Hay que creer que las cosas saldrán como queremos... ¿no?_

_-Creo que eso lo entendí, ¿preguntaste algo?-me dijo Henry._

_-Felicidades, ya puedes identificar una pregunta, si me hubieras hecho caso ya podrías saber que pregunté.-le contesté en su idioma.- Le había estado hablando en parsel un tiempo solo para molestarlo.-le dije a Clary de nuevo en el idioma de las serpientes._

Me reí de ellos.- _Me gusta cómo se escucha su nombre en pársel _-lo señalé.- _Igual puede aprender e imitar los sonidos con sólo escuchar. _

_-Mi plan este año era dominarlo yo y empezar a enseñarle a él... pero con lo poco que hemos estado juntos solo puede saber cuándo cambié a pregunta y yo sigo de pronto sin saber en qué estoy hablando.-sonreí.-Yo sé que no solo te gusta cómo se oye el nombre de Henry en pársel.-reí._

La miré con cara de pocos amigos.-_ Sea lo que sea que estés insinuando, no es verdad... cuesta dominarlo al principio, eso me pasaba de pequeña. Los ojos de él te pueden ayudar, como a mí me ayudaron el año pasado... _-no cambié mi expresión.

_-No te enojes porque te molesto con un chico que probablemente te gusta, así como te sientes es como me llego a sentir cuando me molestan con Nick.-reí.- No puedo ver a Henry a los ojos mucho tiempo me da risa._

- _Pero a ti sí te gusta mi primo, eso lo hace más divertido -_sonreí.- _¿Por qué te da risa?_

_-Cuando tú admitas que te gusta Henry Stuart yo admitiré que tal vez me gusta Nícolas.-reí.- Es que cuando empecé a practicar con Henry descubrí que cuando miro a una persona directamente a los ojos me es más fácil sacarles información... entonces le sé tantas cosas que a veces me acuerdo y me da risa._

- _Veo que mi primo se irá sin saber que te gusta -_me doblé de la risa de nuevo, miré a Henry y no hablé en pársel.- No sé cómo puedes estar con ella y saber que tiene conocimiento de tus más oscuros secretos... es peor que una hermana menor...

_-Eso es cierto, pero también le sé muchas cosas. Nos podemos chantajear mutuamente. ¿Verdad pequeña Kailen?_

_-Así es. Pero hace ya un buen tiempo que no he sabido muchas cosas nuevas de nadie, es extraño pero me estoy acostumbrando a oírme solo a mí misma. Ya también logré evitar pensar en parsel...creo._

- Supongo que eso tiene su lado bueno -sonreí y me di cuenta de que ya casi nos tocaba separarnos.

_-En parte lo hago porque me siento culpable de estar sabiendo cosas de todos sin su permiso. No es bueno estar espiando a mis amigos aunque sea sin querer ¿no?-llegamos a la separación.-Nos vemos mañana._

- Supongo que sí, pero eso ya no importa ahora. Te sabes algunos de los nuestros queramos nosotros o no -me reí.- Nos vemos mañana.

_-Descansa Clary.-le dijo Henry con una sonrisa, me despedí también._

_-Ahí nos despides de Nick.-empujé a mi amigo para que comenzara a caminar hacia nuestra casa._

- Sí, no se preocupen. Adiós -arrastré a Nick y traté de mirarlo cuando ya habíamos avanzado.- Tonto, ¿para qué te dormiste? -murmuró algo incomprensible y suspiré.

_Creímos por un pequeño instante que ahora las cosas estarían un poco más relajadas... pero entonces llegó Cedric con unos horarios espantosos y pesados de entrenamientos de Quidditch, a tal punto que nos dejó descansar tan solo tres días antes del partido contra Gryffindor. Estaba segura de que Henry había crecido algunos centímetros después de todo ese ejercicio y yo... yo seguía igual._

A pesar de que sólo jugaría un partido, Flint decidió tenerme presente en todos los entrenamientos. Los horarios se hicieron más pesados, porque seguíamos asistiendo a las clases de Oclumancia del papá de Nick y nos dejaban un poco agotados... además de los trabajos de clases. Aunque Hufflepuff y Gryffindor eran los primeros en jugar, el capitán sólo nos dio dos días de descanso para ver el partido en el que estarían mis amigos.

_El día del partido casi despierto tarde, solamente me levanté porque Henry mandó a alguien a que me levantara. Estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente, al inicio no recordaba qué día era ese hasta que vi a Shasta entrar con un listón que le había puesto la noche anterior para precisamente no olvidar que era día de partido. Bajé corriendo, Cedric ya le estaba diciendo al resto del equipo que fuese a desayunar y cosas por el estilo. Camino al Gran Comedor vimos el hermoso día que nos esperaba: lluvia, frío y nubes._

Nos levantamos a tiempo para desayunar e ir a ver el partido. Cuando vimos que Kailen entró tarde al Gran Comedor, nos reímos un poco.- ¿Siempre le ha de pasar algo en un día importante? -dijo mi primo y seguimos comiendo. El día prometía no ser muy bueno y esperábamos que cambiara al iniciar el partido. Esta vez olvidamos nuestras bufandas de su Casa, pero ya no había tiempo de regresar por ellas a nuestras habitaciones.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8

_Comí algo ligero y rápido, Henry me apresuró porque debido a la lluvia había que considerar estrategias y no sé qué tanta cosa, ni tiempo de saludar a nuestros amigos tuvimos. Me ponía nerviosa que no parara de llover, habíamos entrenado así antes pero un juego real era diferente. En los vestidores Cedric nos dio su primer discurso de ánimos de capitán. Nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos tranquilos y concentrados, que la lluvia solo lo hacía más... "interesante". Cuando salimos vimos que había empeorado el clima. Suspiré y abrí mi mente de nuevo, así sería más fácil estar al pendiente de los que se acercaran._

_-Suerte.-me dijo Henry antes de subir a tomar nuestras posiciones. Mi estómago me reclamó no haberlo alimentado como siempre._

- El clima es pésimo -le dije a Nick mientras subíamos a las gradas.

- ¿Por qué crees que Flint cambió el partido? No sólo era por el buscador -ocupamos nuestros asientos.- Esperemos que no haya accidentes -asentí mientras veía a mis amigos y comenzaba el partido.

_No lograba acostumbrarme a ver a través de la cortina de lluvia, no sabía si los que se acercaban eran de mi casa o de la contraria. Intenté ubicar a Henry para basarme en su mirada pero me costó trabajo y pronto marcaron una anotación. Me empecé a poner un poco más nerviosa, pero me fui adecuando y logré detener lo que podría haber sido la segunda anotación. Pronto nuestra casa también anotó._

Desde las gradas era difícil ver de qué equipo eran los jugadores que alcanzábamos a ver. Aunque Nick hizo aparecer un par de sombrillas, el viento los movía mucho y nos mojaba de todas maneras. En un momento, sentí un escalofrío y miré hacia arriba. Moví a Nick sin quitar la vista, él también miró pero no dijo nada.- Dementores...

_Un bludger pasó lo suficientemente cerca de mí para sentirla. Miré a Henry, estaba desviando otra. Cada vez era más difícil ver y mantenerse en vuelo, la ropa comenzaba a pesar cada vez más y no podía evitar temblar de frío. Por alcanzar una quaffle casi caigo, de vez en cuando buscaba a Cedric con la mirada, casi todos estábamos esperando a que pronto nuestros buscadores atraparan la snitch. Hubo otras anotaciones de ambos equipos__._

- Alguien debe avisarle... -susurré.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -dejó de mirarlos y buscó al director en las demás gradas.- Saben que no deben estar dentro de los límites del colegio.

- Ve y diles -en ese momento vi a un chico muy cerca de ellos. _Es Gryffindor._- ¡Corre! ¡Ve! -Nick se movió entre el gentío para ver si conseguía encontrar a un profesor. Cuando regresé la mirada, el chico estaba cayendo de su escoba. Tapé mi boca para evitar que se escuchara el grito... que fue sofocado por otro proveniente de los Hufflepuff.

_Los buscadores de pronto desaparecieron, cuando nos dimos cuenta el de Gryffindor caía, se veían dementores cercanos. Me empecé a marear porque había más ruido de lo normal, pasaron más cosas pero de lo que me enteré fue que habíamos ganado. Bajamos a tierra._

Cedric había obtenido la snitch, dándole el triunfo a su Casa. El profesor Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dementores, no supe si Nick había alcanzado a llegar con él o no, y con un _Aresto Momentum _disminuyó la velocidad de la caída del buscador de Gryffindor. Bajé corriendo y me dirigí al campo para ver cómo estaban mis amigos.

_Por un momento se nos olvidó la caída del otro chico y la presencia de los dementores. Habíamos ganado y nos alegraba. Estábamos empapados pero pareció olvidársele por un momento a todos._

Alguien me detuvo. Me volteé y vi que era Nick. Señaló enfrente y negó con la cabeza. Vi que los chicos de Hufflepuff estaban celebrando. Suspiré aliviada, no les había pasado nada.- ¿Y el chico? -le pregunté mientras me conducía de nuevo al castillo.

- Está bien, lo llevaron a la enfermería -sonrió.- Es mejor que nos cambiemos antes de pescar un resfriado.

_Henry no me permitió alejarme de la celebración. Fuimos a la sala común, aparecieron de la nada cervezas de mantequilla y bocadillos. De pronto Henry de nuevo estuvo rodeado de chicas, estuve platicando con unos chicos un rato y después de engentarme fui a caminar un rato._

Después de cambiarnos la ropa mojada, bajamos a la sala común para ponernos delante de la chimenea. Tenía mucho frío y me cubrí con una manta. Nick leía y yo sólo veía el fuego. En ese momento, el capitán bajó y nos informó que el siguiente partido sería contra Hufflepuff, donde jugaría como buscadora, pero antes ellos jugarían contra Ravenclaw. Sonreí mientras lo veía regresar a su habitación.- Cedric me va a ganar -nos reímos.

_Cuando volví a la sala común la celebración ya había terminado y sentí que me iba a dar gripa, además de que me había lastimado dos dedos y ya estaban inflamados. Encontré a Henry dormido en el sillón. Lo desperté, me dijo que tenía una nueva novia, le di un zape y dijo que la cortaría al otro día._

Nick también jugaría como guardián ese partido. Me empezó a dar sueño pero él me distrajo.- ¿Qué pasó con tu tía? -abrí los ojos y lo miré confundida.- Le escribiste para saber sobre el caso de Hagrid.

- Ah... eso -la hermana de mi madre trabajaba en la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas, donde había llegado el caso del hipogrifo que hirió al chico Malfoy. Fruncí el ceño.- Prometió hacer todo lo posible para que no ejecuten al animal, pero la familia del mocoso es muy influyente... por eso pasaremos la Navidad con ella y mi tío -asintió y siguió leyendo.

_Me fui a dormir, estaba muy cansada. Tuve sueños curiosos y pesadillas pero descansé. Desperté agripada y con los dedos inflamados. Ya iría luego a la enfermería, fui al Gran Comedor para ver si encontraba a mis amigos._

Nos quedamos dormidos en la sala común pero despertamos temprano para cambiarnos y bajar al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Me estaba sirviendo un segundo vaso de jugo de calabaza cuando Kailen apareció en la puerta. La saludé con la mano y le usa seña para que se acercara.

_Clary me indicó que me acercara y tras estornudar fui con ellos.-Hola._

Me reí y serví otro vaso con zumo de naranja. Le puse una gota de un frasco que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo di.- Salud. Mi madre me lo dio en caso de resfriado. Tómalo, ¿cómo sigue tu muñeca?

_-Gracias.-Le di un sorbo y le enseñe mis dedos amoratados e inflamados.-Y tengo un moretón en una pierna también. Los dedos me duelen, la quaffle los dobló, por un momento creí que los había roto._

- ¡Por Merlín! -guardé el frasco y miré su mano.- Ve a desayunar, ahorita voy a curarte -sonreí y Nick asintió.

_-Mmm desayunaré aquí.-me senté junto a ella y con la otra mano me serví._

- Está bien -me terminé el jugo de calabaza.- Mientras desayunas, te ayudo con la mano -busqué en mi bolsa y saqué varios frasquitos. Nick se rió y siguió comiendo.

_-Gracias.-puse mi mano sobre la mesa y comí con algo de torpeza la otra, había tenido la suerte de lastimarme la mano dominante.- ¿Quieres ser como doctora? mmm sanadores se les llama... ¿no?-tomé jugo._

- Te ayudo -Nick se puso del otro lado y le ponía la comida en el tenedor para que ella pudiera comerla. Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

- Sé cosas por mi madre, que sí es sanadora, pero yo no podría -le dije mientras le ponía el contenido de uno de los frascos sobre la mano y otro en una nueva venda.- No tengo tan buena memoria como ella, sólo hago lo que puedo.

_-Gracias Nick-sonreí y comí con su ayuda. -La memoria no lo es todo, yo creo sí podrías ser sanadora. Yo sigo pensando tontamente que jugaré Quidditch saliendo.-reí un poco._

- Lo sé, no lo es todo -esperé a que se desinflamara un poco y le envolví la venda delicadamente.- Pero la mayoría de las pociones que uso, son creadas por los experimentos de mi madre y nunca he podido aprender los ingredientes ni los procedimientos completos -me reí.- Todos pensamos eso alguna vez, ya sabrás qué quieres hacer al salir de aquí.

_-Sí... mientras no sea algo de oficina está bien.- terminé de comer._

- Hay muchos empleos que no son de oficina -me reí y Nick le sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza.- La mano ya está, enséñame el moretón de tu pierna -miré los frascos recordando el que iba a necesitar.- ¿Y Henry? También necesita beber algo para evitar un resfriado.

_-Gracias.-tomé jugo, subí mi pierna al banco y bajé mi calceta.-Henry ha de andar huyendo de las consecuencias de la celebración de ayer.-reí._

Miré su pierna.- Afortunadamente no necesita venda -encontré el frasco que era diferente a todos los demás, era más pequeño y ancho. Lo abrí y lo olí.- ¿Consecuencias?

_-Consiguió novia y ni cuenta se dio._

Olí el frasco de nuevo y metí mis dedos.- No cambia -saqué un poco del contenido del frasco y se lo puse sobre el moretón.- Es un ungüento muggle que mi madre perfeccionó, acelera el proceso de curación -lo coloqué haciendo pequeños círculos, me limpié los dedos y vi cómo se absorbía la poción.- En poco ya no tendrás moretón ni dolor.

- ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo si quieren? -preguntó Nick mirándonos.

_-Gracias.-acomodé mi calceta.-Tal vez hasta sigue durmiendo._

- ¿No bajó a desayunar? -Nick rió.- Fue una celebración muy larga entonces.

- De nada -saqué todo lo que había en mi bolsa para poder acomodar los frascos dentro de la caja que mi madre me había dado. Me di cuenta de que traía el libro de mi hermano y lo volví a guardar en la bolsa. Acomodé los frascos tranquilamente.

_-No sé si haya bajado o no... Yo creí que lo encontraría aquí. Anoche cuando volví a la sala común estaba dormido en el sillón.- bostecé._

- Seguro está con su nueva novia -Nick se dobló de la risa. Cerré la caja al haber acomodado bien todos los frascos. La guardé en mi bolsa con las demás cosas y me serví otro vaso de jugo antes de que todo desapareciera de las mesas.

_-Dijo que hoy la iba a cortar, aunque quien sabe... creo que se porta como más grande de su edad, creo que ayer lo hicieron tomar y tomar y tomar porque tuve que acompañarlo a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos. Lo acusaré con su mamá.-reí y me estiré._

- Se me olvidó que iba a hablar con él -dijo mi primo sonriente.- Pero no sé dónde buscarlo... será después.

- ¿Ya saben que tienen partido con Ravenclaw en pocos días? -mi vaso desapareció.

_-¿En serio? Pues... anoche me salí de la sala común... si les dijeron no me enteré.-bostecé y me recargué en la mesa.-No quiero tan pronto._

- Y después jugaran contra nosotros -sonreí.- Seré buscadora.

_-¡Genial! -me senté bien.- Va a ser divertido.-sonreí._

- Sí, será divertido -acomodé la venda de mi brazo.- Y después de eso, vacaciones.

_-Que flojera.-me volví a recargar en la mesa.- Estoy pensando para año nuevo regresar a mi casa, pero a la vez no quiero ir y que haya alboroto por el nuevo hermano._

- Si no quieres ir, puedes ir a la casa de mi tía -le sonreí.- Ella le alegrara tener visita... y a mi tío más, le gustaría hablar con alguien que sabe de su mundo.

_-Me daría pena.-sonreí.-Ya encontraré qué hacer en el callejón Diagon, tengo varias cosas en mente. _

- No te preocupes, pero si te aburres...

- Que no creo -me reí.

- Nos escribes y vamos por ti -sonrió.

- Iré a guardar mi bolsa a mi habitación, ya vuelvo -sonreí y me levanté.

_-Está bien.- sonreí y me aparté cabello de la cara.- Si te encuentras a Henry por el camino le das un zape de mi parte._

Me reí y asentí. Caminé despacio a las mazmorras con las manos en los bolsillos. _Por lo menos no cargué mi bolsa en vano... bueno, pero que no digan que no me preocupo por é_l. Nick se rió al ver salir y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Henry no se lastimó ayer en el juego? -le preguntó a Kailen.

_-Me dijo ayer que tiene un moretón en la cadera que se hizo él solito con el bate, dijo que fue un golpe difícil y se pegó.-me encogí de hombros._

- Lástima, tendrá que ir a la enfermería. Clary trajo sus pociones por si les había pasado algo. Mala suerte -dijo con media sonrisa.

_-Que linda. De todos modos no creo que Henry se hubiera dejado.-bostecé.- Mmm-agarré su mano y puse la mía juntando palmas.- Tengo mano chiquita. Espero crecer más un día._

- Ya crecerás algún día -le dijo mientras veía sus manos unidas, pero se mantuvo inexpresivo ante el contacto. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, dejé todo dentro de mi baúl y me regresé sin mucha prisa, pero al entrar al Gran Comedor, los vi y no pude evitar reír.

_-Tal vez me quede de esta altura... pero es injusto porque ustedes están muy altos y me siento chaparra.-separé nuestras manos y pasé la punta de mi dedo índice sobre su palma.- ¿Te da cosquillas?_

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta mientras los veía. Él negó.- No, no tengo cosquillas -aguanté la risa. _Claro que te dan cosquillas, tonto... que bien has aprendido a fingir, primo. _

_-¿No? -le pasé un dedo detrás de su oreja.- ¿No te da cosquillas?_

Volvió a negar pero no pudo evitar un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

_Reí.-Mentiroso, te estremeciste.-sonreí._

Frunció el ceño.- No es cierto.

_-Sí es cierto.- sonreí y subí los pies a la banca.-Me pregunto si...-me arrodillé y estiré para pasar mi dedo por su nuca._

Le detuvo el brazo después de querer reprimir el escalofrío.- No lo vuelvas a hacer -le susurró y miró hacia otro lado. La soltó.

_Me incliné para quedar frente a su mirada.- ¿Por qué no?_

_Veo que recuerdas lo del contacto visual. _Meneé la cabeza. _Te toca enfrentar al dragón tú solo, primo. _Saqué el libro de cuentos de mi hermano, entraba perfectamente en mi bolsillo, y me puse a leer mientras recorría el castillo a pie.

- Porque... no me gusta -se deslizó en la banca hacia atrás un poco, sin mirarla.

_-¿Por qué?-busqué su mirada._

_-¡Bu!-Henry apareció de la nada junto a ella._

- Porque no -se recorrió más.- Me molesta que me hagan costillas.

- ¡Ay! -se me cayó el libro cuando escuché su voz. Me agaché rápido para tomarlo.- Idiota, me asustaste.

_-¿Por qué no me miras?- ya estaba muy inclinada, solo me detenía prácticamente con un pie y una mano._

_-Lo siento.-le sonrió, le ganó a agarrar el libro, se lo dio._

- ¿Para qué quieres que te mire? -se giró y quedó de espaldas.

- Gracias -musité y se lo arrebaté. Abracé el libro. _Afortunadamente tú no lees mentes, si no ya sabrías que hay en este libro._ Seguí caminando.

_Me cambié de lugar para quedar frente a él.- ¿Y por qué no?_

_-¿Cómo amaneces hoy?-caminó junto a ella._

- Haces muchas preguntas -dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

- Supongo que no mejor que tú.

_Me senté bien y me recargué también, viéndolo.- ¿Me callo?_

_-Estoy seguro de que sí despertaste mejor que yo.-se estiró, hizo un gesto.-Estoy todo adolorido._

- Sería descortés si te digo que sí -respiró despacio y la miró.- Pero si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas.

- Kailen estuvo preguntando por ti en el desayuno -traté de recordar la página donde estaba la flor.

_-¿Me voy?-no despegué mi mirada de él._

_Bostezó.-Creí que se levantaría después de mí.-se sobó el brazo izquierdo.-Me levanté apenas hace como media hora._

Le costaba trabajo hacer lo que mi tío nos había enseñado, pero lo estaba logrando.- Sólo si tú quieres...

- Afortunadamente se levantó antes -recordé la página y abrí el libro en otro lugar.- Así pude ayudarle con su mano y su resfriado.

_-No quiero pero creo que ya te cansé, así que iré a la biblioteca o al lago.-me senté bien.-Creo que buscaré a Clary.-me levanté._

_-Así que sí se lastimó los dedos. Yo tengo un moretón con forma de bate y creo que estiré mucho este brazo.-le dio un par de giros._

La tomó del brazo.- Te dije que si no querías, no te fueras... además, Clarissa está bien, seguro está leyendo o haciendo algo por ahí.

- Y también se lastimó la pierna -escondí mi rostro sonrojado tras el libro al haberme imaginado su moretón.- Deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisen.

_-¿Y tú qué quieres? ¿Que me quede o me vaya?_

_-Al rato ¿A dónde vas?-bostezó._

- No quiero estar solo -dijo después de resistirse unos segundos.- Recuerda que me queda muy poco tiempo aquí...

- A ninguna parte -me encogí de hombros.- Sólo estoy leyendo y caminando a la vez.

_Me senté de nuevo a su lado.-Me quedo.- me recargué en la mesa y le sonreí._

_-¿Puedo acompañarte?_

- Gracias -le sonrió también y quitó la mano de su brazo, no se había dado cuenta de que la seguía sujetando. Le revolvió el cabello y sonrió más.- Voy a extrañar hacer eso -dijo sin pensar.

- Supongo que sí -cambié de hoja y seguí leyendo.

_Reí.-Tú tienes permiso de despeinarme cuando quieras._

_-Está bien.-sonrió y siguió caminando con ella._

- No debiste decir eso -con las dos manos comenzó a despeinarla más mientras se reía.

_Aunque me incomoda, sí, puedes acompañarme. _Y realmente no podía concentrarme en la lectura, sólo daba vueltas a las páginas mecánicamente.- ¿Y qué tal tu nueva novia?

_-¡Espera!-reí y traté de escapar inclinándome hacia atrás._

_-¿Eh? Ah, Kailen les contó. En realidad no estaba seguro si éramos novios así que cuando me saludó hoy fingí que nada había pasado y entonces no tengo novia._

No le hizo caso y se acercó más para despeinarla mejor. Seguía riendo.

- ¿Así de fácil? -volteé la página y vi la flor. Cerré el libro rápidamente.- Sí, Kailen nos contó.

_Terminó de despeinarme y mi cabello quedó muy esponjado y en todas direcciones, veía a través de una cortina de cabello, reí. _

_-Es que recuerdo que se me declaró cuando había mucho ruido de la celebración y le dije que sí porque no oía bien, hasta después me di cuenta a qué dije que sí.-se estiró tratando de espantar el sueño y de nuevo hizo una mueca, se sobó._

- Kailen parece un león -sonrió como lo hacía cuando mi tía descubría alguna travesura que había hecho al estar pequeño todavía.

_Debería dejarte sufrir por ser un tonto... una de mis pociones podría curarte, pero no lo haré._-Debiste prestar más atención, ¿no temes que te vaya a hacer algo como las anteriores?

_-Y a Nick le divierte.- me sonrojé un poco por esa sonrisa, agradecí que el cabello cubría un poco mi rostro._

_-No, es una chica tranquila.-trató de no mover mucho su brazo al caminar._

- Claro que a Nick le divierte -no dejó de sonreír.- Siempre le ha gustado hacer travesuras.

_No lo haré, no le ofreceré mi ayuda... no lo voy a hacer._- Bueno... ya era hora de que te consiguieras alguien... diferente. Hannah ha estado diciendo por todo el colegio que Sirius Black se convierte en un arbusto florido... no entiendo su forma de pensar -solté una risita.

_-Quiero hacer una travesura.-intenté apartar el cabello de mi cara._

_Henry rió con ganas.- Esa era una de las cosas que hacía divertido estar con ella, dice cada tontería que da risa, lo mejor es que cree que lo que dice está bien._

Nick le ayudó con el cabello.- ¿Qué se te ocurre?

- Niñas tontas, genial -bufé y miré dónde estábamos, cerca de las mazmorras. _No puede ser... no merece que lo ayude. _

_-No sé... nunca hice travesuras de chica.-intenté aplacar el cabello esponjado pero no pude, terminé resignándome.- Siempre he sido inquieta pero por curiosidad._

_-No sabía que era tonta, hasta entonces. No me gusta en realidad que sean tontas, me gustaría una chica que sea dedicada, lista, que sepa cosas y que le gusten cosas como el Quidditch._

- Yo sólo le hacía travesuras a Clary -sonrió lentamente.- Podemos buscarla y hacerle una broma.

- Entonces, ¿por qué andas con ellas? -lo miré después de todo ese tiempo que estuvimos caminando.- Si lo que quieres es una chica diferente... no lo entiendo.

_-Tú guíame y yo te sigo.-sonreí._

_Se encogió de hombros.-Es complicado..._

- Yo no le veo lo complicado -suspiré y recordé que a él le gustaba (posiblemente, casi seguro) Kailen, miré el fondo del pasillo y volví a suspirar.- Espérame aquí, necesito entrar a mi habitación.

- Tú eres la que me debería guiar a mí -rió.- No sé dónde está.

_-Está bien, aquí te espero.-se recargó en la pared y la siguió con la mirada, sonrió._

_-Me refería en la broma.-reí, cerré los ojos y la busqué._

- ¿Dónde dejé la bolsa? -susurré al entrar, la encontré en el baúl con la caja de pociones y salí con ella. Metí el libro ahí. Regresé rápido con él.- Quítate el suéter.

- Ah... -sonrió.- En eso no te preocupes, ya veremos qué hacer. ¿La encontraste?

_La vio, se encogió de hombros y le hizo caso._

_Asentí.-Está checando el brazo de Henry, están cerca de su casa._

- Perfecto, ¡vamos! -la tomó de la mano y la jaló para correr.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y estiré la manga de su playera, no sería suficiente con remangarla.- Quítate la playera también -me hinqué en el suelo y busqué la caja de pociones de mi bolsa.

_Intenté correr a la misma velocidad que él, pero era muy rápido para mí._

_-Está bien.-sonrió al ver que lo ayudaría con su brazo y se quitó la playera._

Saqué dos frascos y una venda. Me levanté mientras revisaba que fueran las pociones correctas. Al asegurarme, lo miré y me quedé congelada un momento, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.- Extiende el brazo -susurré mientras destapa un frasco con los dientes y evitaba no pensar en él.

Nick se dio cuenta de que ella era aún muy pequeña para seguir su paso y desaceleró un poco.- Lo siento.

_Henry extendió el brazo sin despegar su mirada de ella, casi quiso reír._

_-Descuida.-sonreí._

_Concéntrate, tu madre nunca se inmuta con cosas así... ¡pero ella lleva años haciendo esto! _Le coloqué unas gotas de la poción en el moretón del brazo y otras en la venda. _Debería ser ilegal tener un cuerpo así cuando sólo tienes 13 años. _Envolví su brazo cuidadosamente, evitando cruzar nuestras miradas.

Entonces, como Nick disminuyó su paso, tardarían más tiempo en llegar.- ¿Qué podemos hacerle de broma? -susurró más para sí mismo mientras pensaba.

_Henry no podía despegar su mirada de ella, pensamientos llegaron a su mente incitándolo a que revelara su secreto pero los reprimió y se limitó a observarla._

_Lo miré, sonreí. Intenté pensar también en una broma pero no se me ocurría ninguna._

Terminé con su brazo y de reojo vi un poco del moretón que tenía en su cadera. _Creo que no, Clarissa. Ya es demasiado. _Cerré el frasco y me mordí el labio inferior.- El otro moretón... se lo dejaré a la señora Pomfrey. Tu brazo estará bien.

- Dices que está con Henry, ¿no? -sonrió.- Ya que estemos allí, vemos qué hacer.

_-Gracias.-la miró con una sonrisa que jamás había tenido, no al menos enfrente de ella._

_-Está bien.-sonreí y nos fuimos acercando más._

- Ahmm... de nada... -me agaché para guardar los frascos cuando vi su sonrisa.- Ya puedes ponerte la playera de nuevo.

- ¡Espera! -Nick se detuvo.- Necesito una araña.

_-Bueno.-se levantó y la acomodó para ponérsela._

_-¿Una araña? -miré a las esquinas y encontré una, saqué la varita y la hice levitar hasta nosotros.- ¿Así o más grande?-la puse en mi mano._

- Así está bien -sonrió y se la quitó de la mano.- Ya la haré crecer yo.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9

Cuando miré que se la iba a poner, algo me llamó la atención de su espalda. Fruncí el ceño.- Espera -me puse detrás de él.- ¿Qué te pasó?

_Seguí viendo a Nick, curiosa de qué haríamos._

_-¿Me pasó algo en la espalda?-preguntó Henry, estaba tan acostumbrado ya a esa marca que a veces olvidaba que estaba ahí._

- ¿Recuerdas que Clary le tiene miedo a las arañas? -no dejó de sonreír y la miró.

- Esta marca -la toqué olvidándome que todo el día había tenido las manos frías por el clima. Estaba cerca de su pulmón izquierdo y el tamaño era considerable.- Es la cicatriz de una quemadura, ¿verdad?

_-¿No es una travesura pesada?-vi a la araña._

_Henry se estremeció con el tacto frío.-Sí._

- No la haré crecer mucho, sólo quiero ver que hacer ahorita que está con Henry -empezó a caminar, sacando su varita.

Dejé caer mi mano completa sobre la marca de su espalda y me estiré para verlo.- ¿Sólo me vas a decir que sí? ¿Qué te pasó?

_Lo seguí algo insegura de la broma pero también con la curiosidad de siempre._

_-Pues... cuando estaba chico... como con seis años, hubo un incendio en mi casa... estaba solo, estaba tomando la siesta después de hacer la tarea y no me di cuenta sino hasta que ya estaba atrapado en mi cuarto. Mi mamá había ido al doctor para ver cómo iba con mi hermanita, me dejó en casa porque siempre hacía berrinche de que no quería una hermana. -suspiró y luego sonrió.-Llegaron los bomberos, llegaron mis papás y solo me quedó esa cicatriz._

- Ya veo... -me erguí de nuevo y examiné mejor la herida, pasando mi dedo encima de ella.- Hicieron un buen trabajo, no tiene tan mal aspecto...

Al fin, Nick y Kailen llegaron al pasillo que cruzaba con el nuestro. Dejó la araña en el suelo y con la varita la hizo crecer hasta la mitad de su altura. La hizo levitar y la fue acercando a donde estábamos nosotros.

_-Sí, en realidad lo que me quemé fue todo esto.-señaló todo un costado y parte del hombro.- Pero lo único que quedó fue esa cicatriz. Si hubiera ido a un hospital muggle probablemente hubiera sido todo más difícil y tendría muchas dificultades._

_-¿No sería mejor si camina naturalmente en vez de levitar? Podemos asustarla y entonces la araña correrá hacia ellos._

- Bueno... -lo pensó por un momento.- Me gusta la idea -y dejó que la araña caminara sola.

Retiré mi mano y me puse junto a él.- ¿Te llevaron a San Mungo? ¿Qué año era?

_-No recuerdo bien si fue en el mismo año que mi hermana nació... si sí solo hay que restar como ocho años._

_-Confundus.-murmuré mientras apuntaba a la araña, funcionó como esperaba, la araña se asustó y alteró al estar confundida, corrió como loca por todos lados, acercándose a ellos._

- Estamos en 1993... Entonces seguramente fuiste atendido por mi madre -le sonreí.- Ella era encargada del área donde te deben a haber traslado aquel tiempo. Sabía que reconocía su toque en tu cicatriz -escuché un sonido extraño.- ¿Oyes algo?

Nick sólo podía sonreír, esperando ver la reacción de su querida prima.

_-Estoy agradecido con tu mamá entonces.-sonrió y miró hacia donde se oían ruidos.-Sí, hay algo por ahí._

_Miré a Nick, luego como la araña se acercaba hacia ellos. Volví a pensar que era una broma pesada._

- Pero... ¿qué pue...? -de repente una araña de casi la mitad de mi tamaño apareció por el pasillo. Miré sus ojos y me asusté tanto que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme de Henry y esperar que la criatura no se acercara. Nick sacó su varita mientras se reía y la hizo detenerse.

_Henry miró a Clary y luego a la araña.-Arania exumai.- y la araña cayó patas arriba. No supe si reír por la reacción de mi amiga o sentirme mal por la araña._

A pesar de que escuché que había pronunciado un hechizo, no quise abrir los ojos y no me moví... hasta que escuché una risa muy conocida. Nick se acercaba a nosotros, doblado de la risa.

_Henry frunció el ceño. Me acerqué a la araña y la devolví a su tamaño original, o al menos lo más cercana que pude._

- Hubieras visto tu cara, Clary -Nick no paraba de reírse. Yo sólo lo vi con cara de pocos amigos, pero a punto de llorar.- Y qué mejor que él estuviera aquí para protegerte.

_-No fue gracioso.-dijo Henry con el ceño fruncido._

_Dejé a la araña en una esquina.-Te dije que era una broma pesada. Sacaste al Slytherin bromista que llevas dentro._

- No fue tan pesada -miró a Kailen.- Sólo míralos.

Fruncí el ceño al no saber a qué se refería, pero me limpié los ojos con una mano.

_Los vi.-Admito que sí es gracioso como se espantó y todo eso... pero aun así... es como si a mí me hubiesen mostrado una serpiente gigante...Por cierto...Henry ¿y tú camisa?_

- O un serpensortia como el año pasado -lo miré para recordarle lo que le había hecho a Kailen hace un año. Me sorprendí de lo que dijo ella y me di cuenta de que había abrazado a un Henry con la parte superior de su cuerpo descubierta. Me quité rápidamente y me colgué mi bolsa sin mirarlos, seguro estaba sonrojada, o por lo menos así me sentía.- Mejor me voy.

_Henry se sonrojó un poco y Clary... supongo que era casi el mismo color que luego yo adquiría. Empecé a reír con ganas.- ¿Ya te apenaste Clarissa? Puedes presumir que abrazaste a Henry con el torso desnudo, muchas chicas te envidiarán.-seguí riendo. Henry se puso su playera._

Nick se rió con ella.- A eso me refería cuando te dije que los mirarás -más que pena, me daba rabia la broma que me había jugado Nick.

- Cállense los dos -y corrí a mi sala común que, afortunadamente, estaba cerca.

_Henry la vio irse, luego nos vio con enojo y caminó hacia otro lado. Seguí riendo otro poco.- Ay, no aguantan nada.-sonreí._

- Déjalos, ya se les pasara -Nick miró el cadáver de la araña.- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? -cuando llegue a mi habitación, me tumbé sobre la cama y cerré los ojos para borrar la imagen de la araña.

_-La disecaré... sí, creo que eso haré.-la agarré y la guardé en mi bolsillo._

- Pobre araña -se agarró el estómago porque le dolía de tanto reírse.- Empiezo a sentir remordimiento de lo que hicimos... pero el resultado fue genial.

_Asentí y sonreí.- Fue divertido. _

Nick revisó su reloj.- Ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo, ya casi es hora del almuerzo. ¿Vamos? -sonrió.

Sí, la imagen de la araña desapareció pero en su lugar apareció Henry. Fruncí el ceño. _No es justo, ni mi primo tenía un cuerpo así a su edad... creo_.

_-Sí.-me estiré y empecé a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor._

Fueron a comer al Gran Comedor pero yo no quise ir, tenía que reprimir el recuerdo de Henry y su torso desnudo. Hice los ejercicios que mi tío nos había enseñado y el día del siguiente partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw entré a desayunar con una cara inexpresiva.

_El día del siguiente partido bajamos temprano a desayunar, el clima había mejorado y nos habían asegurado que ya no habría que preocuparnos por nada que tuviese que ver con los dementores. Desayunamos rápido porque Cedric quería que viéramos de nuevo las estrategias. Antes de dirigirnos a la cancha fuimos a saludar a nuestros amigos._

- Suerte en su partido - les dije y sonreí.

- Esperemos que el hecho de que sea una chica el buscador no les dificulte el triunfo -dijo Nick con una risita.

_-No creo que lo dificulte. Tenemos a Cedric como buscador y ya estoy lista para las quaffle.-sonreí.- Y todos hemos entrenado mucho._

_- Esperemos que no se le ocurra ser caballero a Diggory -siguió comiendo._

- ¿Ya está mejor tu mano? -le pregunté a Kailen, buscando si tenía la venda todavía.

_-Si se porta como caballero seguramente todo el equipo le reclamará.-dijo Henry._

_Alcé mi mano ya sin venda y moví los dedos.-Ya mucho mejor, gracias. -sonreí, Cedric nos llamó.-Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos luego.-empujé a Henry y alcanzamos a nuestro capitán._

Sonreímos y los despedimos con la mano.- Parece que si eres buena sanadora -dijo en tono burlón.- ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Henry por su brazo?

Bufé.- Kailen me preocupa más -terminé y me levanté.- Vámonos a las gradas.

_Ese partido fue más tranquilo en cuanto a dementores pero no por ello menos interesante. Henry derribó de su escoba a un chico del Ravenclaw, tuvieron que llevárselo a la enfermería, de ahí salió una clase de enfrentamiento personal con un golpeador del otro equipo y se notaba que trataban de derribarse el uno al otro. Atrapé casi todas, y Hufflepuff anotó varias. De vez en cuando miraba a los buscadores esperando a que atraparan la snitch._

Sabía que no todo podía ser tan lindo. Kailen estaba bien, estaba mejor que nunca pero Henry era el que me preocupaba. Me agarré el brazo de mi primo sin darme cuenta y traté de no perderlo de vista.

_Casi grité cuando vi que una bludger dejó colgando a Henry con las piernas, pero tuve que desviar mi mirada de él para detener una quaffle. Cuando devolví la mirada él ya estaba bien sentado y estaba preparándose para golpear la quaffle más cercana._

- ¡Ay! -miré a Nick, le había encajado las uñas sin querer al ver a Henry a punto de caer de su escoba.

- Lo siento -pero no lo solté y decidí mirar a los buscadores, esperando que encontraran ya la snitch. Vi a Cedric... la pelota estaba cerca de él pero no se había dado cuenta aún. _¡Mírala! La tienes frente a tus narices..._

_Una chica de Ravenclaw me gritó algo ofensivo, me enojé y le contesté, anotaron un punto, eso me hizo molestarme más y volví la atención a mi puesto. Henry estaría bien y Cedric ya atraparía la snitch cuando fuera el momento, debía evitar que hicieran anotaciones mientras._

- ¡Maldita sea! Está frente a ti -dije mientras Nick me ponía una mano en el hombro para calmarme.- Este partido se puso feo...

_Lancé la quaffle a un chico de mi casa y cuando la iban llevando hacia la otra portería se oyó el pitido de que alguien había alcanzado la snitch. Pronto supimos que habíamos ganado de nuevo. _

- Ya era hora -susurré. Cedric al fin la vio y se lanzó a tomarla. Suspiré aliviada.

_Como era de esperarse hubo celebración. Pero debido a la anterior, a que quería huir de alguien del equipo y a que Henry estaba algo adolorido, no nos unimos a ella._

Bajamos de las gradas y los alcanzamos.- ¿Están bien? ¿No les pasó nada? -pregunté mientras los miraba preocupada.

_-Yo estoy bien.-sonreí._

_-Yo solo me di otro tirón.-también sonrió._

Suspiré aliviada y les sonreí.- Qué bueno que están bien, casi me arranca el brazo -les dijo Nick mientras le daba un golpecito en el estómago.

- No es cierto...

_Reí.-Gracias por preocuparte.- dije._

_-Ahora sí... el que sigue vamos contra ustedes.-dijo Henry._

- Sí, regresando de vacaciones -dijo Nick con una sonrisa. Asentí contenta.

- ¿No van a ir a celebrar con los demás? -señalé a su equipo.

_Negué.-Me engento y Henry teme quedar con otra novia accidental, además de que le duele el hombro que rozó la bludger._

_-Deja de hablar por mí.-puso una mano en mi cabeza._

Nos reímos.- Vamos al Gran Comedor -señaló mi bolsa.- Y ahorita que los revise Clarissa.

- Empiezo a creer que es mejor que vean a la señora Pomfrey.

- Tienes el don de tu madre y lo sabes -lo fulminé con la mirada.- Vamos.

_-Es aburrido ir con la señora Pomfrey, además... a mí ya me regaña cada que me ve llegar ahí.-me solté el cabello._

_-Es porque tú sueles vivir allí.-dijo Henry. Comenzamos el camino al Gran Comedor._

- Ya ves, ayudas a tus amigos con sus heridas y le evitas regaños a Kailen -me miró sonriente.- Todos se benefician.

_-Tenemos nuestra sanadora personal.-Henry le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Prefiero ir contigo que con la señora Pomfrey.- sonrió._

_Reí, de pronto me llamó algo la atención, un pensamiento. Me detuve, giré y vi a unos metros a Collins, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, desvié la mirada y los alcancé._

- Disfrútalo, porque ya casi se me terminan las pociones -le sonreí también.- Se lastiman mucho.

Nick frunció el ceño y miró a Kailen cuando nos alcanzó.- ¿Pasa algo?

_-Ya andaré con más cuidado entonces.-quiso revolverle el cabello pero lo evitó._

_-No, no pasa nada.-volteé de nuevo un poco.- Ya no hablas con Collins más que para cosas de Quidditch ¿verdad?-miré al frente._

- Sí, sólo para eso. -siguió su mirada.- ¿Por qué?

- No es eso, puedo traer más para el próximo trimestre -le dije con media sonrisa.

_-No es una buena persona...-me pasé una mano por el cabello. Así que lo logró... creí que si él no estaba vivo no había ya más mortífagos..._

_-Igual hay que cuidarse ¿no?-sonrió.- ¿Me enseñas un poco de lo que sabes?_

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos -sonrió pero no dejó de mirarla.- ¿Leíste algo en él?

Me reí.- Sí, hay que cuidarse. Pero no creo enseñarte gran cosa, mi madre es el genio detrás de las pociones. Yo sólo las aplico y ya -me encogí de hombros.

_-Pues... me odia.-reí._

_-Siento que te subestimas, solo tienes que experimentar tú también, tienes mucho potencial._

Nick se rió con ella.-Eso también ya lo sabíamos, pero tranquila -le revolvió el cabello.

Negué con la cabeza.- Ya se lo dije a Kailen, mi memoria no es muy buena, tengo problemas con algunos hechizos -suspiré.- Y me da miedo experimentar. Soy cobarde.

_Asentí y sonreí, no sabía si era buena idea decirle lo que Collins me había querido dar a entender. Decidí no decirlo._

_-Experimentemos juntos entonces y pues sobre la memoria... siempre está bien escribirlo y revisar los apuntes._

- Pero no siempre tendrás esas notas cuando lo necesites -lo miré y levanté una ceja.- ¿Y arriesgar que te pase algo? No podría permitirlo.

- ¿Segura que sólo es eso, pequeña Kailen? -le sonrió, dándole a entender que podía confiar en él.

_-Las notas son en lo que se agarra práctica. Y si me pasa algo confiaré en que me ayudarás. -le sonrió._

_Volví a pasar la mano por mi cabello.- No sé... es que... el año pasado... ¿ves que amenacé a Collins? creo que me acaba de dar a entender que ya no le importa mi amenaza y que no le da miedo._

Suspiró.- Lo presentía -la miró.- No te preocupes, piensa que en poco tiempo no lo volverás a ver. Mientras... hay que cuidarnos entre nosotros.

- Tal vez sí, mi madre siempre dice que trabajo mejor bajo presión, pero sea cierto o no lo que dice ella, no quiero arriesgar a nadie. Ustedes tres son como mis hermanos -M_entirosa_.- Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo sigue el moretón de tu cadera? ¿Qué te dijo la señora Pomfrey?

_Asentí. No quise decirle todo, tal vez en otro momento se lo diría.- Ya tengo hambre._

_Hermanos... -pensó Henry sin mucha emoción.- Ya no está, me dijo que debía tener cuidado o podría lastimarme la cadera si recibía un golpe más fuerte, que es normal en los jugadores de Quidditch lastimarse así._

Llegamos al Gran Comedor.- Pues sí, es normal. Lo bueno es que ya no lo tienes.

- ¿A qué mesa nos vamos? -preguntó Nick.- ¿O cada quien a la suya?

_-Sí, aunque creo que ahora tengo uno en el hombro._

_-Toca que comamos en la mesa de Hufflepuff.-dije mientras caminaba hacia allí._

Mi primo y yo nos reímos y la seguimos.- No creo que te duela -dijo Nick sonriendo.- A menos que sea el otro, con el que no estás abrazando a mi prima -yo ni me acordaba que su brazo estaba sobre mis hombros.

- Primero comemos y después vemos lo de sus heridas -sonreí, me alejé de Henry y me senté en la mesa.

_Reí, me senté subiendo los pies al banco y me serví una pieza de pollo. Henry estaba sonriente, se sirvió lo que tenía al alcance hasta llenar su plato. Resistí ese impulso de competir con él, me serví un poco de todo._

- Siempre que como con ustedes tres, siento que ya no tengo hambre de sólo ver sus platos -Nick también se había servido bastante comida. Me serví agua en un vaso y puse poca comida en mi plato.

_-¿Puse mucha comida?-vi mi plato.-Creí que me serví una cantidad decente.-pensé en qué quitar._

_-La decencia no va contigo.-dijo Henry y me sirvió más comida, hasta casi dejar mi plato como el suyo._

- Henry tiene razón -sonreí.- Sólo comen más que yo, eso es todo. Últimamente no como mucho -Nick asintió.

_-Deberías comer un poco más ahora que entrenas y todo.-empecé a comer.-Aunque bueno... varía de persona en persona, yo gasto mucha energía así que me da hambre todo el tiempo. -vi los platos de los cuatro, bajé la pieza que estaba comiendo.-Como como chico..._

- Tranquila, estamos en crecimiento, por eso comes así -le dijo Nick.

- Tal vez sea porque en vacaciones comí al mismo ritmo que ustedes -me reí.- No entreno tanto en realidad.

_-Como y no crezco... Clary ¿no me puedes regalar unos centímetros?-sonreí, Henry rió._

- Si pudiera, sí te los regalaba -reí.- Créeme, ya crecerás. Tal vez te tardes un poco, pero vas a crecer.

_-Eso espero.-comí, me distraje y me quedé pensando._

- Ya verás... ¿Te pasa algo? -se había quedado inusualmente quieta. Los otros dos estaban concentrados en su comida.

_-¿Eh? -Clary me sacó de mis pensamientos, la vi.- ¿Dijiste algo?_

- Te quedaste quieta y te pregunté que si te pasaba algo -ladeé la cabeza y la miré.

_-Me quedé pensando, eso es todo.-sonreí un poco y comí._

- Ya veo... entonces ya no piensas en pársel -le sonreí.- Si que has entrenado bien tu mente.

_-Aún pienso en el otro idioma a veces... la diferencia es que ahora no puedes oírme.-tomé jugó._

- Y lo agradezco. No me gustaba -terminé mi comida y miré a los dos chicos, que seguían comiendo.- ¿No tienen fondo?

_-A mí tampoco... por eso ya tampoco leo mentes sin una razón o porque esté cansada.-los vi también. Parecía que Henry ya había acabado pero se sirvió otro poco de ensalada de papa._

- Muchos dolores de cabeza y estrés, ¿no? -suspiré cuando vi cómo se servía Henry más comida y saqué mi cajita de pociones.- ¿Tengo que revisarte algo, Kailen?

_Negué.-Creo que no, no me duele nada que me llame la atención.-revisé mis manos, estaban un poco resecas y tenían un par de raspones pero fuera de eso nada._

Asentí y miré a Henry.- No me importa que no hayas terminado de comer, te voy a revisar de una vez -tomé la caja y me quedé detrás de él para revisar su hombro.- Eres demasiado lento.

_-Comer lento ayuda a la digestión.-se quitó el suéter y lo dejó a un lado._

- Ya lo sé, Henry -y le apreté el hombro a propósito. Nick quiso reírse pero mejor bebió jugo.

_Henry hizo una mueca.-Con cariño Clarissa.- reí y casi me atraganto con jugo, empecé a toser._

- No aguantas nada, Stuart -volví a tocar con su hombro pero ahora con delicadeza. Nick le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda a Kailen para que dejara de toser. Fruncí el ceño.

_Me recuperé de la tos, le sonreí a Nick, agarré un pastelillo. Henry tenía la parte superior del hombro y la zona entre él y el cuello amoratadas, por ahí lo había rozado la bludger por eso casi se cayó._

Suspiré.- ¿Le tienes mucho aprecio a esta playera? -le pregunté sin dejar de tocar las zonas donde tenía los moretones.

_-¿La quieres cortar?-le preguntó._

_-Quítale la playera, lo peor que puede pasar es que haya caras rojas.-reí._

- Es más sencillo si la corto... -quité mis manos.- Mejor ve a la enfermería.

_-Córtala.-tomó un poco de ensalada con la otra mano y la comió._

_Pensé que podía ser un momento curioso para intentar algo que llevaba practicando sin que la gente se diera cuenta.-Que mal, yo quería ver a Clary sonrojada.- dije en la mente de Nick, no moví la boca, esperé a ver si me había oído. Era algo basado en el mismo principio que permitía que Clary me leyera en parsel si quería._

Nick brincó y miró a Kailen. _¿Cómo...? Yo también quería verla sonrojada_.

- No, está peor que la de tu brazo y... no sé si pueda...

_Sonreí.- ¿Te molesta? Lo dejaré de hacer si así es.- dije de nuevo sin abrir la boca más que para morder un pastelillo._

_Levantó su mirada y la conectó con la de ella, sonrió.- Inténtalo, sí puedes._

Nick pensó en eso un momento y sonrió. _No, no me molesta... sólo avísame para que no me tome por sorpresa_.

Me le quedé viendo.- Es que... te va a doler si lo hago yo...

_-Está bien.-dije ya en voz alta y sonreí._

_-Me aguanto.-le sonrió de nuevo y se acomodó para dejarle más cómodo el hombro a curar._

Suspiré.- Bueno... una parte lo haré a lo muggle -saqué de la caja unas tijeras y empecé a cortar la playera hasta la mitad de la espalda. Miré mejor el moretón.- Creo que tiene un poco de sangre...

_-¿En serio? No me di cuenta.-tomó un poco de jugo con la otra mano._

_-Intentaré otra cosa.-le dije a Nick, me senté de manera que quedaba viéndolo más directamente.- ¿Puedo?_

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Nick un poco inquieto al verla. Yo no les prestaba atención, estaba concentrada en Henry.

- Lo dices como si nada... -le empecé a quitar la playera y noté que en una parte se adhería a la piel.- Sí, es sangre.

_-Mostrarte una imagen en vez de mi voz._

_Sintió como le jalaba un poco la piel con la tela.- Creí que solo sería un moretón y raspones._

- Ah... Está bien -susurró.

Tomé su suéter y se lo puse enfrente.- Muérdelo porque te va a doler -serví un vaso con agua.

_Sonreí, me concentré y traté de hacerle ver un recuerdo, recordé el día que intenté hacerle cosquillas. Lo miré esperando a saber si podía verlo._

_-Está bien.-lo agarró pero no hizo nada más con él._

- Te dije que lo mordieras -lo miré.- No quiero oírte cuando grites.

Nick veía algo borroso.- No lo veo bien -dijo en voz baja.

_-No voy a gritar.-le dijo seguro._

_Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo hice verme directo a los ojos, me concentré de nuevo._

Nick se vio obligado a mirarla bien y empezó a ver bien la imagen. Frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué me tienes que enseñar precisamente eso?

Me senté sobre la mesa.- Y si gritas, ¿qué te hago? -entrecerré los ojos sin dejar de verlo.

_Sonreí, recordé una tarde cuando empezaba a ayudarme con sus tips de Quidditch.- ¿Lo ves?_

_-Lo que quieras.-le dijo._

- Claro que lo veo, es como si yo lo estuviera recordando... -le dijo con media sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10

- Testarudo -me bajé de la mesa con las manos temblorosas. Destapé un frasco con los dientes y con el otro tomé el vaso con agua. Mojé un poco la parte donde tenía pegada la playera y jalé con todas mis fuerzas el resto de tela.

_Ver su media sonrisa me recordó el mismo día de las cosquillas, recordé que me recargué en la mesa a su altura y luego cuando estaba despeinándome, sonreí.- ¿Sigues viendo?_

_Henry sintió el fuerte tirón y dolor pero cumplió lo que había dicho, no gritó, en su lugar apretó los dientes y los puños. -¿Te llevaste piel?-preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo._

La sangre no era fresca así que sí me había llevado un poco de piel. No contesté y le puse varias gotas de la poción que tenía en la otra mano. Salía un poco de humo pero la piel se iba regenerando, suspiré aliviada y me senté junto a él mientras la piel volvía a su normalidad.- Lo siento...

Nick empezó a reír y asintió.- Sigo viendo, es divertido.

_Sonreí y sin querer lo siguiente que recordé fue la fiesta en vacaciones de Navidad a la que Clary nos invitó, nos recordé a los dos platicando en la terraza._

_-No te disculpes. Gracias.-le sonrió._

- Sigues con los puños apretados, claro que debo disculparme -me levanté y busqué otros frascos.- Además, no he terminado. Aún tienes partes con moretones.

Nick vio el recuerdo, desvió la mirada y se hizo para atrás.

_Henry se relajó un poco.-Me estás ayudando por eso no tienes porqué disculparte._

_Empecé a recordar varias cosas entre nosotros dos sin querer, desvió la mirada y se alejó de mis manos. Me di cuenta de algo y corté de tajo su contacto con mi mente, me sonrojé y miré a otro lado._

- Podrías no haber sentido dolor si me hubieras hecho caso -encontré el ungüento que le había puesto a Kailen, lo destapé y lo olí. Me relajé.- La señora Pomfrey es mejor con estas cosas.

- ¿Qué viste? -le preguntó Nick al ver que se sonrojaba y le volvió a preguntar.

_-Ni modo.-dijo Henry viéndola._

_No le respondí, agaché la mirada sonrojada.-Tienes razón Clary... sí me gusta Nick...-le dije en pársel a mi amiga._

- _¿Qué?_ -miré a Kailen sorprendida.- _Tienes que repetirlo._

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué vió en mi mente? -se levantó y me miró.

- Nada malo, Nick. Tranquilo...

- ¿Entonces por qué te hablo en pársel? -lo vi con cara de pocos amigos.- Me voy -salió a paso fuerte del Gran Comedor. Suspiré y volví a ver a Kailen.

- _Ya era hora, Kailen _-sonreí.

_-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Henry._

_Me recargué en la mesa.- ¡Ah! se fue..._

Me había olvidado de Henry, tomé un poco de ungüento y se lo puse sin cuidado sobre los moretones.- _¿Quieres que le diga? _-la miré.- Tú concéntrate en curarte, Stuart.

Nick no dejó de caminar hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. _¿Qué vio? ¿Ya sabrá qué me gusta? No puede saberlo aún... todavía no... Necesito tiempo... ¡Ah! _Estando solo pudo gritar sin que nadie lo escuchara.

_-Bueno Clarissa._

_-No le digas.-la miré.- Me da cosa. Iré a decirle que no vi nada en su mente._

- _No te preocupes, yo se lo diré... pero... ¿qué te hizo darte cuenta de que sí te gusta? Aunque ya lo sabía _-me reí y me concentré en aplicar bien el ungüento.- Vas a necesitar otra playera para irte a su sala común.

_-Me pongo el suéter.-bostezó._

_-Empecé a recordar puras cosas... ah no sé, solo lo sé._

- _Ya veo... tranquila, no diré nada... sólo que tú quieras que lo diga _-esperé que el ungüento absorbiera, guardé todo en mi bolsa de nuevo y tomé su suéter.- Ya está, ¿seguro que sólo quieres ponerte esto?

_-Sí.-se lo puso con cuidado.-Iré a la sala común. Gracias Clary.-le sonrió._

_-Iré a buscar a Nick ¿Vienes?-le pregunté a mi amiga._

- No, yo voy a buscarlo y tú acompaña a Henry a su sala común. Tiene que descansar. -saqué mi varita y desaparecí los restos de la playera, como había visto que mi madre lo hacía.

_-Pero no quiero ir con Henry... quiero ir con Nick.-mi amigo rió._

- Entonces... dame cinco minutos, ¿sí? -dejé mi bolsa sobre la mesa.- Sólo le digo algo y vuelvo por Henry, ¿está bien?

_-Puedo irme solo.-dijo él, asentí a lo que ella dijo._

- Henry, mírame -le ordené con la voz más dura que pude.

_La miramos los dos, él quedó de frente a ella.-Dime.-le sonrió._

Me agaché un poco porque él seguía sentado y quedé casi a su altura. Lo miré a los ojos.- Harás lo que yo te diga, ¿ok? Así que te quedas aquí y me esperas.

_Él sonrió.-Está bien señorita Clarissa.-reí un poco al verlos._

Miré a Kailen.- Ya vuelvo, no lo pierdas de vista -salí a buscar a Nick, lo vi en el lago y corrí hacia él. Le puse una mano sobre el hombro.- Relájate, ya hablé con ella.

_-Si Clary fuera tu novia te tendría como perrito sumiso.-reí, me miró feo y luego rió._

Me miró pero no dijo nada.- No vio nada en tu mente, no sabe nada sobre que te gusta -_maldita ironía, los dos se gustan.- _Así que ella va a venir a hablar conmigo -abrió demasiado los ojos.- No creo que lea tu mente, pero por si acaso, es mejor que hagas lo que hemos estado haciendo, ¿sí? Llevaré a Henry a la entrada de su Casa para que descanse. Nos vemos después -regresé rápido al Gran Comedor.- Está en la orilla del lago, ve con él.

_-Ok, nos vemos luego.-me despedí y fui con Nick._

_-¿Y si nos vamos por ahí a no hacer nada?-le dijo Henry._

Asentí y vi cómo se alejaba Kailen.- No, señor. Tienes que descansar -lo fulminé con la mirada.

_-Está bien.-se levantó.-Vamos entonces._

_-Nick... ¿te importa si te doy lata otro rato?-sonreí un poco apenada._

- Creo que estás enfermo, me haces caso muy fácilmente -tomé mi bolsa y me la colgué.

- No importa -le dijo sin poder evitar sonreír.- Nunca das lata.

_-O tal vez eres persuasiva. Te ayudo.-se ofreció a cargar su bolsa._

_Me senté junto a él.- No vi nada en ti, es que... ah no sé cómo explicarlo... -empecé a jugar con mi cabello y decidí decir solo la verdad a medias.- Es que empecé a recordar muchas cosas divertidas que hemos pasado y pensé de nuevo "¿qué haré cuando Nick se vaya?".-lo último lo dije sin pensar, me sonrojé.-Me volveré loca si estoy sola con esos dos todo el tiempo.-miré a otro lado._

Nick se rió.- Te acostumbrarás... lamento haberme puesto así, pero... hay cosas en mi cabeza que no me gustaría que nadie supiera... ni siquiera mi familia -prácticamente era verdad, junto a Collins había hecho cosas no muy agradables.

- No, tienes que evitar cargar cosas por un día al menos -me puse a lado de él.- Tú eres el que puede necesitar ayuda... ¿o estás bien así?

_Asentí.-No esculcaría en tu mente.-me acosté.-Todos tenemos cosas que no queremos que los demás sepan.-le sonreí un poco._

_-Estoy bien así. Vamos.-sonrió y comenzó a caminar._

- Me alegra escucharlo. Disculpa mi comportamiento -se acostó junto a ella.- Sé que no lo harías... pero... tuve miedo de que lo hubieras hecho.

Caminé junto a él en silencio. Me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado. _Es genial, ambos se gustan. Eso me alegra... pero... ¿y si a Henry sí le gusta Kailen? Se va a sentir mal por no ser correspondido... o tal vez él ya sospecha algo y por eso no le ha dicho nada..._

_-¿En qué piensa, señorita Clarissa?_

_-Aunque eso hubiese pasado... no sacaría conclusiones yo sola o algo así.-bostecé, me quité con los pies las botas.- La verdad... yo también tuve miedo de que fueras a ver algo por eso corté la comunicación tan de repente._

- Estás cansada, duerme -le sonrió.- Todos guardamos secretos.

Henry me sacó de mi ensimismo y no lo miré.- Por lo menos ya no me dices princesa...

_Cerré los ojos.- Así es..._

_-Me gustaría seguir diciéndote así pero me golpearás si lo hago.-rió._

La miró hasta notar que se había quedado dormida.- Afortunadamente no viste nada... -susurró y le apartó el cabello de la cara.

Suspiré.- Te golpearé cuando realmente te lo merezcas... pero ahora no pienso hacerlo, estás herido... y si tanto te gusta decirme así, creo que puedo acostumbrarme...

_Me quedé dormida, me despertaron un par de gotas de lluvia, en vez de levantarme me giré para quedar boca abajo._

_-No te digo así por molestar te digo porque...-se interrumpió a sí mismo, encogió sus hombros.- Me gusta decirte así, tienes nombre de princesa._

- Tonto -le dije con media sonrisa.- No siento que tenga nombre de princesa, pero te doy permiso de decirme así. Aprovéchalo, porque no lo hago a diario... a menos que sufras una herida cada día -me reí.

- Deberíamos entrar, Kailen -la movió un poco.- Si dejo que nos quedemos aquí, tendré problemas con Clarissa.

_-No sería mayor problema lograr eso.-rió._

_Lo miré.- Dile que me puse necia y no quise entrar.-bostecé y me tallé un ojo.-Y si aun así te protesta me pongo necia con ella._

- Te dejo toda la responsabilidad entonces -puso las manos debajo de su cabeza y sintió la lluvia.

- Tampoco creas que siempre te voy a curar si te lastimas todos los días, no es agradable desprender ropa con sangre coagulada -sentí un escalofrío.

_De pronto se soltó la lluvia muy fuerte y en lo que nos levantábamos ya estábamos empapados. Reí.- ¿Has jugado a patear charcos?_

_-Entonces si hay sangre iré contigo antes de que coagule.-rió._

- No es gracioso -le di un golpe en el brazo y me di cuenta de que era del lado de su hombro lastimado.- Lo siento.

- No, creo que no -sonrió.- Pero siempre he querido hacer una cosa bajo la lluvia.

_-No te preocupes, princesa Clarissa.- sonrió e ignoró una punzada en el brazo._

_-Vamos a jugar entonces.-me levanté._

Nick negó con la cabeza pero también se levantó.- Jugar no. Bailar sí -le sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

Le sonreí pero no le dije nada, seguí caminando. _Creo que me empieza a gustar que me diga así..._

_Me sonrojé, sonreí y tomé su mano. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, sonreí._

_-¿Cuánto falta para las vacaciones?-le preguntó._

Nick le puso la otra mano sobre la cintura y comenzaron a bailar con las ropas empapadas.

- Creo que dos semanas -respondí en un susurro y me fije en los pasillos.- Ya casi llegamos, ¿no?

_Comenzamos a bailar, cerré los ojos y sonreí sonrojada. Quería y no quería verlo al mismo tiempo, quería porque ese momento era demasiado bueno y quería ver su sonrisa mientras nos movíamos acompasados, pero no quería porque sabía que me pondría roja y tal vez volvería a sentir el impulso de hacer algo, como ya me había pasado antes._

_-Sí, ya casi llegamos. Te iba a decir que saliéramos a algún lugar en vacaciones pero acabo de recordar que saldré desde el primer día y volveré uno antes._

La oscuridad los cubría lentamente pero parecía no importarle. Nick la hacía dar piruetas de vez en vez y seguía bailando. Pero el momento se arruinó, Nick estornudó varias veces.

-Nos debemos un helado, sí, en Hogsmeade -sonreí y miré la entrada de su Casa.- Es hora de descansar, Stuart.

_Fue divertido bailar con él, tenía frío pero no le di importancia hasta que de pronto estornudó, reí bajito y me detuve.-Creo que deberíamos entrar.-sonreí._

_-Está bien Clary. Nos vemos mañana.-sonrió._

- Hasta mañana, Stuart -lo despedí con la mano y me di media vuelta para irme a mi Casa.

- Creo que tienes razón -se rió y volvió a estornudar.

_Henry se quedó viéndola, entraría a la sala común hasta que ella se fuese. La lluvia se volvió más cerrada, sin pensarlo tomé la mano de Nick y corrí hacia el castillo._

Me detuve y me volteé. Él seguía ahí y con mi brazo le señalé la puerta. _Es capaz de no entrar cuando yo me vaya_.

Nick la siguió sonriente aunque al final él fue quien la jalaba a ella.

_Henry rió.- Buenas noches, princesa Clarissa.-sonrió, golpeó los barriles y entró en el túnel cuando éste se abrió._

_Terminé siendo guiada por Nick, llegamos pronto a la entrada del castillo, me resbalé y caí, reí.- Más mojados no podemos estar.-reí._

Sonreí al verlo entrar y continué mi camino. Nick le ayudó a levantarse.- Concuerdo contigo -se rió con ella.

_-Deberíamos irnos a cambiar.-exprimí mi cabello y salió mucha agua.-Se aplastó mi cabello.-reí, lo vi.-También el tuyo.-me puse de puntas y sacudí su cabello, salió mucha agua también. _

Él la ayudó y agitó su cabeza haciendo que el agua cayera por todos lados.- Vamos a cambiarnos -le dijo con un sonrisa. Me quedé en la sala común para esperar a Nick.

_-Vamos.-sonreí y comencé a caminar, empecé a tararear._

_Y este es el momento perfecto, Nícolas. Acorralarla, decirle que te gusta, ya que están los dos solos... darle un beso no sería mala idea tampoco..._ sacudió su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos mientras veía de reojo a Kailen.

_Iba recordando varias cosas y no dejaba de pensar tampoco en el recién descubrimiento de lo que sentía con él. Sonreí un poco más y seguí tarareando, si no lo hacía reiría tontamente y estaba junto a la persona que no quería que supiera._

_¿Y si se lo digo? No, no... No puedo cometer esa imprudencia... ¡Pero es tu último año aquí! _Frunció el ceño. _Es como si tuviera una conciencia con la voz de Clarissa. No le diré porque sé que habrá un mejor momento para eso, mientras... disfrutaré de esto._ Tosió.

_Lo vi.-Espera.-saqué la varita y lo señalé, murmuré algo y una ligera ráfaga de aire caliente secó su ropa, acababa de recordar que había aprendido ese hechizo después del partido lluvioso._

- Gracias. Deberías hacer lo mismo con tu ropa -le sonrió pero volvió a toser.

_-¿Deberíamos mejor ir a la enfermería?- estornudé e hice lo mismo con mi ropa._

- ¿En serio quieres recibir otro regaño de la señora Pomfrey? -levantó una ceja mirándola.

_Me encogí de hombros, no me importaba si me daba gripa pero él ya estaba tosiendo.-Lo hará algún día, además este año no me ha tenido durmiendo allí tanto como los años anteriores.-sonreí._

Negó con la cabeza.- Prefiero la ayuda de Clarissa, al fin y al cabo Henry tiene razón, es nuestra sanadora personal -dijo entre risas y estornudos.

_-Entonces vamos que te vas a enfermar más.- lo empujé un poco apresurándolo, sonreí y caminé._

Asintió y durante el camino no dejó de toser ni de estornudar. _Espero que mi prima tenga algo que me ayude con el resfriado... _

_Llegamos a donde nos debíamos separar.- Que Clary te ayude y luego duerme, eso ayuda.-sonreí.-Nos vemos mañana._

- Cuídate tú también -le sonrió.- Nos vemos -siguió tosiendo.

_Me quité mi bufanda, me puse de puntas y se la puse.-Nos vemos.-sonreí y corrí a mi casa._

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto que había tenido Kailen con él. Entró a la sala común tratando de hacer el menor ruido, pero sus estornudos me llamaron la atención. Lo miré por encima del sillón.- ¿Jugando bajo la lluvia? -asintió y vi que estaba algo rojo.- Ve a tu habitación y ahorita te llevo algo.

_Entré a la sala común y encontré a Henry sonriente, él me vió igual y reímos al mismo tiempo. -¿Clary?-pregunté, asintió._

_-La princesa Clarissa.-rió. Me senté frente a la chimenea para calentarme, nos contamos lo que había pasado, me puse a fantasear, al parecer él hacía lo mismo.- ¿Crees que le pueda gustar?-me preguntó, me encogí de hombros, casi quise reír, pero no le diría nada. Después de que empecé a estornudar más nos fuimos cada quien a su dormitorio. Esa noche soñé con los tres._

Conseguí un vaso de jugo y le puse las últimas gotas que quedaban de poción. Me metí a su dormitorio y se lo di. Se lo terminó, me dio las gracias y se quedó dormido. Sonreí mientras lo cubría mejor con las mantas y miraba el frasco vacío. _Espero que Kailen no esté enferma... _Me fui a dormir a mi habitación.

_Me enfermé pero me recuperé rápido. Nick también se recuperó rápido. Henry estaba feliz y se la pasaba diciéndole princesa a Clarissa. Y entonces sin darnos cuenta llegó el día de regresar a Londres para vacaciones de Navidad. Como siempre nos adueñamos de un compartimiento del tren para nosotros tres._

Mi primo se reía cada vez que escuchaba que Henry me llamaba princesa, yo sólo suspiraba y me ahorraba cualquier comentario, porque me empezaba a gustar que me dijera así. Nick se fue al compartimento de los delegados el día que empezaban las vacaciones decembrinas y nosotros nos quedamos en el nuestro.

_Mandé a Henry a sentarse junto a Clary y me acosté ocupando todo el asiento, había esperado que Nick se quedara con nosotros como al inicio del año.- Ya los van a estar esperando en la estación ¿verdad?-Henry asintió y separó a su gato de Shasta, estaban peleando por una pelota._

- A mi primo y a mí no -miré por la ventana.- La casa de mi tía queda cerca de la estación, así que iremos a pie.

_-Oh ya.-bostecé, miré el techo.- Les escribiré si sé algo nuevo y en Navidad y en año nuevo._

- Yo también trataré de escribirles... aunque va a ser un poco difícil en una ciudad muggle -suspiré.- Pero haré lo que pueda.

_-No es difícil.-dijo Henry.-La gente ni se da cuenta de las lechuzas. También trataré de escribirles._

- Bueno, pero no podemos dejar de escribirnos por más de una semana.

_-Me parecer bien.-dijo él, asentí._

_-Dormiré un rato.-me giré quedando de frente al respaldo del asiento y cerré los ojos._

- Siempre duermes -susurré y saqué un libro de mi baúl para leer mientras llegábamos al andén. Pero el silencio provocó que empezara a cerrar los ojos.

_Me quedé dormida rápido. Henry vio que Clary se quedó dormida también después de un rato, se levantó del asiento y la recostó con cuidado, luego se sentó en el suelo a jugar con los dos gatos, hasta que llegó el carrito de los dulces y salió a comprar algunos._

El sonido del carrito me despertó. Me había quedado dormida y alguien me había acostado sobre el asiento. Miré hacia la puerta y él estaba ahí comprando dulces. Kailen seguía recostada en el lugar de frente. Aunque sabía que le estaba robando espacio a Henry, no quería moverme estaba muy cómoda.

_Henry volvió al compartimiento y guardó los dulces en su mochila, creyendo que aún estábamos las dos dormidas. Sacó de su bolsillo una armónica, la miró un rato, se levantó y salió cerrando con cuidado de no hacer ruido._

Aunque estaba cómoda, me dio curiosidad. Me levanté y abrí la puerta para ver hacia donde se había ido y poder seguirlo.

_Henry fue a la conexión de ese vagón con el otro, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a tocar su armónica. Preparado por si aparecía alguien a reclamar y tenía que irse._

Me deslicé lentamente por el lado de las ventanas y me oculté para que no me viera. Lo escuché tocar y recordé viejos tiempos. _No sabía que tocaba la armónica. _Permanecí ahí un rato, encantada por la música que producía.

_Desperté y me di cuenta de que no había nadie así que salí a caminar un poco. Henry siguió tocando un buen rato hasta que unos chicos que iban a cambiar de vagón se acercaron, entonces se levantó y guardó la armónica._

Al escuchar que la música se detenía y en su lugar oía unos pasos, empecé a caminar de regreso al compartimento, comportándome de la manera más natural posible. _Aquí nadie ha estado espiando a nadie._

_Henry regresó al compartimiento y encontró a Clary ya despierta.- ¿Y Kailen?-agarró su mochila y sacó un par de dulces, le ofreció uno que sabía que le gustaba.- ¿Dormiste bien?_

Me había alcanzado a recostar de nuevo cuando él volvió. Acepté el dulce sin moverme.- Gracias. Supongo que salió, fui al baño y cuando regresé, ya no estaba.

_-Ya aparecerá.-se acostó también, pero tuvo que doblar las rodillas porque no cabía, comió tranquilo hasta que se cayó la armónica de su bolsillo._

Sonreí y me estiré para alcanzar la armónica antes que él.- ¿Y esto, Stuart?

_-Es mi armónica.-estiró la mano para que se la diera._

Se la devolví y miré el techo.- No sabía que tocabas la armónica.

_La echó a la mochila.-Desde chico, me la regalaron cuando terminaron de estar checando mi quemadura._

- Un lindo detalle -recordé la cicatriz de su espalda. Sonreí y lo miré, poniéndome de lado.- ¿Por qué la guardas? ¿Qué tal si tocas un poco? Me gustaría escucharte, ¿sí?

_Lo pensó un poco, se sentó, sacó de nuevo el instrumento y comenzó a tocar una melodía._

Cerré los ojos pero no dejé de sonreír mientras escuchaba la armónica. De cerca se escuchaban más bellos los sonidos.

_Terminó la canción y vio a Clary.- ¿Qué opinas?-le sonrió y espero la respuesta, el ver su sonrisa supuso que le había gustado._

- Tocas muy bien -abrí los ojos y aplaudí.- Y esa melodía sí que era linda.

_Sonrió.- ¿Te digo algo? Eres la primera chica a la que le toco una canción. Qué bueno que te haya gustado._

Me sonrojé un poco cuando oí lo que dijo.- No lo creo, supongo que a tu hermana le has tocado una canción alguna vez.

_-Las hermanas no cuentan en estas cosas.-rió.- A ella le tocaba la armónica cuando mis papás salían por alguna razón en la noche y ella no quería dormir, pero eso solo llegó a pasar dos o tres veces, después del incendio no nos dejan solos en casa mucho tiempo._

- Ya veo... -cerré los ojos.- Bueno, me alegra haberte escuchado tocar la armónica. Tal vez me iba a ir de aquí sin saberlo nunca...

_Henry había olvidado esa situación, se cambió de asiento y se sentó junto a ella.- Ya verás que volverás con nosotros.-le sonrió un poco.- Apuesto lo que quieras a que así será y entonces tal vez toque alguna vez otra canción para ti, princesa Clarissa.-le sacudió el cabello y se quitó antes de que hiciese algo al respecto._


	11. Chapter 11

Cap.11

Suspiré.- Quédate donde estabas, no te voy a golpear -le dije con media sonrisa.

_Regresó a donde estaba y le acomodó donde la había despeinado.-Anímate, ya verás que todo sale bien._

- No lo sé... -me recargué en su hombro.- Realmente temo que mis padres hayan tomado una decisión irrevocable y que no consiga que cambien de opinión. Ya te lo dije, no intento las cosas porque soy miedosa y cobarde.

_Levantó con cuidado su mentón y la hizo verlo.-No eres una cobarde Clarissa, solo lo crees así. No cualquiera logra a nuestra edad curar sin ayuda como has hecho con nosotros, no cualquiera se mete a un equipo de Quidditch donde siempre está la posibilidad de lastimarse, ni sigue las ideas raras y a veces peligrosas de sus amigos. No eres cobarde, solo te hace falta darte cuenta de ello.-le dijo con algo de seriedad._

- Suerte, imprudencia y curiosidad, eso me ha llevado a hacer todo lo que has dicho -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Pero enfrentarme a mis padres...? Es diferente.

_Se sentó bien y recargó su cabeza en la pared.-Lucha por lo que quieres.-la vio.- Te dije que hay muchos tipos de cobardía ¿recuerdas? La cobardía es simplemente no hacerlo porque te da miedo entonces decides que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, si solo eres miedosa entonces puedes enfrentarte de todos modos. Si de plano no puedes...-la vio.- o más bien no te atreves iré hasta tu casa a darte un zape por decidir que nos dejarás._

Solté una risita.- Ni siquiera sabes dónde vivo para llegar a darme un zape -ahora yo lo despeiné a él.- Gracias... ahmm... ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

_-Dime.-intentó peinarse pero se dejó peor._

- Bueno... -no sabía cómo decírselo.- Me alegra que me apoyes con tus palabras... pero bueno... en ocasiones... también se necesita de... otro tipo de apoyo... no tan... verbal... y no sé si ve mal... que yo... te pida un abrazo... ¡digo! no estás obligado pero...

_Henry la abrazó antes de que dijera algo más, sonrió y no dijo nada más. _

Estuve a punto de llorar cuando él me abrazó. Ese era el tipo de apoyo que había estado buscando desde que recibí la carta de mis padres, pero nunca me atreví a decírselo a nadie. Un abrazo era más que suficiente. Puse mis manos sobre su espalda, recordando de no lastimarle todas las heridas que se había hecho en los partidos.

_Henry acarició su cabello tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, sonrió al reconocer el olor del shampoo que ella solía usar y que siempre reconocía. Por mi parte me preguntaba por qué no tenía una cámara para momentos como esos donde podía tomarles una foto y huir, los había visto desde fuera pero no me animaba a interrumpirlos._

Cuando sentí que pasaba su mano por mi cabello, me importaron poco sus heridas y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. En ese momento no pensaba en si me gustaba o no mi mejor amigo, sólo que tenía a alguien a quien recurrir, que no fuera de mi familia. Nick salió del compartimento de los delegados con una carta en la mano. _Tengo que avisarle a Clarissa._

_Henry continuó repitiendo la operación, se reclamó a sí mismo el no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Clary necesitaba de ese tipo de apoyo, supuso que eso lo obtenía de su primo. Seguí viéndolos desde afuera, esperando a que terminaran para poder entrar sin interrumpir, sonreí al pensar que no necesitaba cámaras para recordarles en algún momento eso, bastaba con mostrarles en su mente; pero como fuese, ya estaba aburrida de esperar._

Nick vio a Kailen fuera del compartimento. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a prisa. Miró por encima de ella y sonrió.- ¿Qué estamos viendo? -susurró al oído de Kailen.

_No me había dado cuenta que alguien se había acercado así que cuando Nick me susurró al oído me espante y tuve un pequeño sobresalto.-No sé exactamente, pero es... ¿tierno? no sé pero no me atrevo a interrumpirlos._

- Pequeña Kailen -le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.- Ya aprenderás a interrumpir situaciones como éstas -abrió la puerta y se recargó en el marco.- Vaya, vaya...

_No supe si reír o negar, precisamente algo así es lo que había querido evitar. Henry oyó la puerta abrirse pero no se movió hasta que Clary lo hizo._

Sí me asusté al escuchar la puerta pero cuando vi que era mi primo sólo lo vi con cara de pocos amigos y me deshice del abrazo de Henry contra mi voluntad.- ¿Qué quieres, Nícolas?

- Lamento arruinarles la diversión, pero había un gatito perdido afuera que no podía entrar a su compartimento -señaló a Kailen.

_-¿Ahora soy un gatito perdido?-lo vi. Henry miró a Clary por unos segundos, luego nos vio y se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada._

- Tranquila, Kailen -la miró con una sonrisa pero después me vio a mí con expresión seria.- ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

- ¡Ay, primo! -recargué mi cabeza en la pared.- ¿Dos simples amigos no se pueden abrazar o qué?

_Me senté junto a la puerta y me quedé callada viéndolos. Henry cerró los ojos y bostezó. _

- Nunca dije eso...

- ¿Entonces a qué vienes?

- Un pequeño cambio de planes -me pasó una hoja, la leí rápido y se la regresé.

- ¿Algo más?

- Tranquila, princesita -y se fue riéndose a carcajadas.

_-Tu primo es raro.-reí y me quedé con la sonrisa. Henry abrió los ojos y vio de reojo a Clary._

- Sí, es raro... y tu sonrisa no me gusta -la miré.- _Tal vez por eso te gusta, porque es tan raro como tú _-le dije en pársel y sonreí.

_-Somos raros diferentes y ¿por qué no te gusta mi sonrisa?-dije en pársel también._

- _Tal vez estoy malinterpretando tu sonrisa -_cerré los ojos, me recargué junto a la ventana y subí una pierna al asiento.- Maudit cousin -susurré.

_-¿Malinterpretar? ¿Pues qué pensaste? y ¿pourquoi "maudit cousin"-dejé de hablar en pársel. Henry se quedó dormido._

- Nada, no importa -abrí los ojos y busqué el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que me quedara dormida.

_Me encogí de hombros y agarré de los dulces de Henry, después de un rato me aburrí y salí de nuevo a caminar un rato._

La vi salir pero me quedé leyendo hasta que empezó a anochecer. Lo guardé en mi baúl con cuidado y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

_Volví unos minutos antes de que llegáramos a la estación, Henry seguía dormido así que sonreí pensando una manera molesta de despertarlo._

Vi a Kailen entrar y sonreí.- ¿Lo vas a despertar ya?

_-Sí.-me puse a su lado y me preparé para aplaudirle en el oído._

Me moví un poco hacia adelante.- Quiero ver su expresión cuando se despierte...

_Sonreí y aplaudí fuerte, se espantó y casi cayó. Me vio feo, le sonreí y me dio un zape.- Compórtate.-me dijo, reí._

Me reí junto a Kailen. Su cara me había hecho reír mucho.- Fue... gracioso... -me acosté sobre el asiento, doblándome de la risa.

_Henry bufó, miró por la ventana y guardó a su gato.-Ya casi llegamos.-dijo._

Me senté bien lentamente pero sin dejar de reír.- Ya sabemos... que ya casi llegamos...

_Guardé a Shasta también, empecé a sentirme un poco nerviosa, jamás había pasado tiempo sola fuera de mi casa o de Hogwarts._

_-¿Ya tienes todo guardado?-le preguntó a Clary._

Asentí y tosí un poco para calmar la risa. Les sonreí.- No olviden lo de escribirnos lo más seguido posible.

_Asentí.-Por supuesto.-dijo Henry ya pasándosele el enojo. Llegamos a la estación, esperamos a que un poco de gente bajara y luego hicimos lo mismo._

Nick se nos unió en el pasillo y salimos del tren.- ¿Esperamos a que lleguen por ustedes? -preguntó mi primo.

_Henry miró alrededor y localizó a sus padres.-Ya llegaron por mí.-Agarró sus cosas.-Nos vemos, feliz Navidad.- sonrió.-Nos escribimos pronto.-despeinó a Clary y se fue antes de que dijéramos nada._

_-Yo me iré sola.-dije tras ver como se perdía en el gentío._

- Ah... es cierto. Te quedas en el Caldero Chorreante -me acomodé el pelo mientras la veía.- Suerte con tu búsqueda y Feliz Navidad.

- Felices fiestas, Aeryn -le dijo Nick e imitó a Henry, la despeinó y comenzó a caminar. Le sonreí y me despedí con la mano.

_Me despedí de ellos, suspiré y caminé hacia la salida. Cuando salí de la estación me sentí un poco perdida.-Vamos Kailen... ya lo decidiste...-fui al callejón Diagon._

Alcancé a Nick.- Sabes por dónde ir, ¿verdad? -él asintió y lo seguí. Nick se detuvo y sacó una mochila de su baúl.

- Vamos a guardar todo aquí para no levantar sospechas -me encogí de hombros y observé cómo metía las cosas. Se colgó la mochila al hombro.- Vámonos -llegamos al mundo muggle y sentí un escalofrío. _Es extraño estar aquí prácticamente sola. _

_Obtuve mi habitación en el Caldero Chorreante y empecé a escribir mi lista de cosas por hacer, tendría todas las vacaciones para mí sola, tenía que mantenerme ocupada sino probablemente me desesperaría. Shasta me reclamó por atención, sonreí y jugué con él, luego dormí primera noche allí._

Nos instalamos en la casa de mis tíos después de llegar un poco tarde de la hora acordada. Mis padres y los suyos llegarían hasta Navidad. Estuvimos platicando con ellos y también les ayudamos a terminar de decorar. Nick me sonrió mientras usaba magia, yo tenía que hacerlo a lo muggle.

_Al día siguiente me levanté tarde, comí y acompañada de Shasta fui al primer lugar al que iría, Gringotts. Entrar ahí siempre me era un poco intimidante pero esta vez me era un poco más.-Buenas tardes.- dije intentando llamar la atención de uno de los duendes, no sabía bien qué decirle así que le extendí los papeles donde mi madre me daba su cuenta y la llave.- Quisiera entrar, por favor.-me miró y tras checar el documento me pidió que lo siguiera. Llegamos a una especie de cueva enorme y me indicó que subiera a un carrito, que me recordó a los parques de diversiones, jamás había ido a esa parte del banco. El carrito se movió y comenzó a pasar frente a varias cámaras, me sujeté fuerte y pronto estuvimos frente a la indicada._

Le expliqué a mi tío que llevaba la asignatura de Estudios Muggles, pero que se me dificultaba un poco. Él sonrió y a partir de ese día, comenzó a enseñarme más cosas para entender mejor mis clases. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero sólo eran conceptos básicos de lo que él le gustaba: biología, física, química, matemáticas. Esta vez, me enseñó a aplicar vendajes diferentes, ya que le había comentado sobre las heridas que había estado curando en el colegio.

_El duende metió la llave en una cerradura y pronto se abrió la puerta, me indicó que entrara y así hice. Dentro había suficiente dinero para dos años y encontré una cajita de madera sobre un taburete, lo abrí. En él habían unos frasquitos con un líquido extraño dentro, un sobre, un par de rollos de pergamino y una caja más pequeña. La tomé, decidí que la llevaría conmigo, también agarré un poco del dinero. Shasta me esperaba tranquilo en el carrito, me subí e intentó curiosear lo que saqué pero comenzamos el camino de vuelta._

También me explicó algunos remedios caseros que podrían ayudarme.- Si te animaras a experimentar, harías tantas pociones como tu madre -me dijo Nick mientras nos miraba. Lo observé seriamente y seguí prestando atención.

_Tras eso hice unos cuantos trámites para que la cuenta ahora quedara a mi nombre y luego fui a comer. Ya en mi cuarto abrí de nuevo la caja y no entendí qué eran esos frascos, los rollos de pergamino resultaron ser una carta, una hoja con runas y un mapa.-Creo que jugaremos a la búsqueda del tesoro Shasta. Así que estudiar runas antiguas sí servirá para algo...-los dejé a un lado y leí la carta de mi madre, ahí me contaba un par de cosas, me decía que hubiera querido quedarse conmigo pero era lo mejor, me explicaba que los frascos contenían pensamientos y expresaba que esperaba pudiese un día descifrar el mapa. En la otra caja encontré un collar con una pequeña K de plata, sonreí y me lo colgué.- Vamos a dormir Shasta, mañana toca empezar a investigar de ellos.-apagué la lámpara._

Días después, nos llevaron a dar un paseo. Cuando veía algo que no entendía, me explicaban amablemente. Me sentía como una niña que empieza a hablar y se la pasa preguntando sobre todo.

_Los días siguientes mi rutina fue la misma: levantarme temprano, desayunar, ir a una biblioteca con hemeroteca que encontré en el callejón y estar buscando el nombre de mi madre. Tres días después lo encontré. En un artículo titulado "Se han encontrado a seis víctimas más de mortífagos". Habían nombres y una breve descripción de cómo fueron encontrados. En cierto punto decía: "Elian Joan King, presentaba marcas de tortura y al parecer la causa de su muerte fue la maldición mortal imperdonable." Conseguí una copia de eso y regresé al cuarto, no salí en dos días. Cuando me animé le escribí a Clary contándole y luego mandé a una lechuza rentada a Henry._

De regreso, encontré una lechuza con una carta de Kailen. La abrí y me senté sobre la cama para leerla. Bajé al comedor para contestarle. Le entregué la carta a Nick para que la leyera y se quedó serio.- Deberíamos preguntarle a nuestros padres y a tus tíos si saben algo sobre la familia de ella -asentí. En la carta mostraba mi confusión porque no sabía si alegrarme porque había encontrado información sobre su familia o entristecerme por la clase de datos que encontró. También le comenté lo que haríamos Nick y yo, que si obteníamos algo, se lo haríamos llegar lo antes posible. Nick mandó la carta con Ergus con un pequeño mensaje: "Úsalo para comunicarte con nosotros".

_Contesté la carta agradeciendo la ayuda. Henry solo me contestó dándome preguntas que creyó me ayudarían a encontrar más información si buscaba las respuestas, y así lo hice. Investigué un poco y encontré un artículo donde salía mi mamá acompañada de mi tía, recibiendo un premio por haber descubierto nuevas propiedades de la sangre de dragón. Les mandé una carta a Clary y Nick preguntando sobre pensamientos enfrascados._

- Me llegó otra carta de Kailen -bajé corriendo. Nick le estaba ayudando a mi tía con los preparativos para Navidad.- Te toca contestarle. No sé mucho de extraer recuerdos, ustedes sí -mi tía nos miró curiosa y le expliqué la situación. Le dictó a Nick lo que sabía sobre lo que nos pedía.

- El apellido King me resulta familiar -susurró mi tía al ver cómo se iba la lechuza, pero no le prestó importancia.

_-Pensadero...-susurré tras leer la carta y anoté en mi lista que tenía que comprar uno. Volví a investigar y encontré que mi mamá y mi tía trabajan juntas creando nuevos hechizos, pociones e investigando. Pero no encontré nada de un Mulciber que estuviera relacionado con ellas.-Tal vez deba buscarlo por separado como dijo Henry ¿no?-le dije a Shasta un día mientras comíamos helado._

- Su madre y su tía participaron en la primera guerra mágica, así que deben de haber estudiado con ustedes, ¿no? -le pregunté a mi tía. Ella asintió y me puse a escribir otra carta para preguntarle si sabía en qué casas habían estudiado su familia, que si no conseguía un pensadero, mi tía tenía uno para que ella lo usara.

_Le escribí diciéndole que mi mamá había sido Hufflepuff y mi tía Ravenclaw. Al día siguiente comencé a investigar sobre el nombre Mulciber, encontré información de uno que era demasiado grande para ser mi padre y al parecer estaba relacionado con magia oscura._

- ¡Las hermanas King! -dijo mi tía cuando le informé.- Por eso me resultaba familiar, su tía era Ravenclaw. Eran buenas chicas y muy inteligentes, pero no supimos más de ellas cuando nos graduamos del colegio.

- Entonces debes saber algo de su padre -Nick se recargó en la pared.- Mulciber. Ese era su apellido.

- No lo conozco -dijo secamente, nos estaba dando la espalda.- Tengo que ir a encontrarme con sus padres -salió de la casa sin darnos la cara. Le escribí lo poco que habíamos averiguado pero que ya obtendríamos más información de mi madre, pero no mencionamos la actitud extraña de mi tía.

_No les escribí unos días, sólo a Henry le conté mi descubrimiento. Después de estar investigando encontré a Mulciber Jr... mortífago y preso de Azkaban._

Cuando llegaron mis padres, me olvidé del asunto de Kailen y los encaré. No recuerdo todo lo que les dije pero ellos seguían sin ceder.- ¿Nos dejas explicarte? -dijo mi padre después de toda mi cantaleta.- Después de la cena de Navidad, ¿sí? -fruncí el ceño y accedí. Cambié mi actitud pero al terminar, los miré con millones de preguntas en mis ojos. Mi madre me hizo beber un vaso de agua para tranquilizarme... y hacerme dormir, le había puesto un pequeño somnífero. Nick me llevó a mi cama y regresó para unirse a los seis.

- Es mejor si tú se lo explicas después -le dijo mi padre a Nick y él asintió.

- Los escucho.

- Primero... cuéntanos todo lo que sabes de la familia de su amiga -a mi primo le extrañó eso y les explicó todo, incluyendo que quien había asesinado a Ian era el mismo que perseguía a la familia de ella y que a él le sonaba el apellido de su padre.

_Un día encontré un artículo que hablaba de la detención de Mulciber Jr y en él había una foto. Copié el artículo y pasé el resto del día jugando con Shasta. Me decidí a contarles a mis tres amigos y les confesé que había descubierto que mi padre era posiblemente un mortífago._

Todos se quedaron callados y Nick los miró.- ¡Ya recuerdo! Ustedes mencionaron ese apellido después de que mataran a mi primo -dijo Nick, al recordar una escena muy parecida a esa.

- Pobres chicas -susurró la hermana de mi madre.

- La situación es ésta, Nícolas -le dijo su padre y le explicó todo lo que había pasado aquel día y con la mente confundida se fue a su habitación. Cuando desperté, Nick me invitó a dar una vuelta en el parque que estaba cerca de la casa. Accedí pero al llegar y sentarnos en los columpios, Ergus se acercó y le dejó una carta. La dejó sobre su mano y me miró.

- El padre de Kailen y el asesino de tu hermano son la misma persona -dijo en tono serio.

_Henry me contestó pronto y me preguntó si estaba segura y que cómo lo había tomado. ¿Cómo lo había tomado? me sentí mal, luego me sentí peor, luego tuve miedo pero no dejé de investigar y así una noche tuve de nuevo el sueño donde atacaban la casa en la playa e hice la conexión de rostros. Entonces solo hubo una conclusión: un día me vengaría de Mulciber Jr. pero no sabía realmente nada de él._

Lo miré confundida y traté de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras.- ¿Qué tontería est...?

- Es verdad, Clarissa -suspiró.- El mortífago que asesinó a Ian era Mulciber Jr., el padre biológico de Kailen. El tío G no quería unirse al grupo del Señor Tenebroso, aunque él lo consideraba un buen elemento. Al negarse, mandó a un mortífago para que le diera una lección. Mulciber fue el elegido y mató a tu hermano, en nombre de su amo.

- ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo vi el sueño, Nick! ¿Cómo podía el padre matar a su...? -lo vi sacar algo de su bolsillo y me lo dio.

- Es él. Dime si es o no -miré la foto y me quedé en shock. Era el mismo del sueño de Kailen, era el mismo que había matado a mi hermano. Mientras trataba de asimilar la información, Nick abrió la carta y la leyó.- Y Kailen ya lo sabe.

_Terminé de hacer conexiones entre varios hechos y no pude evitar reír, Shasta se escondió de mí. Al otro día decidí investigar más sobre los mortífagos y sobre Mulciber...pero no desde la biblioteca, de cierta manera ese apellido me hizo sentir un poco más "poderosa", aunque tal vez solo era el enojo que tenía._

- Pobre Kailen -fue mi primer pensamiento y lo primero que dije cuando entendí todo. Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos.- Seguro se siente muy mal...

- Ahora entiendes por qué mis tíos querían que cambiaras de escuela -me entregó la carta y la leí.- Pero los convencí de que no lo hicieran.

- ¿Entonces sigue en Azkaban?

- Sí, pero aún estoy yo. Me queda tiempo para protegerte y se convencieron con ello.

- Gracias -asentí y me levanté.- Tengo que contestarle a Kailen.

- No lo hagas... ella lleva su sangre -lo miré extrañada.

_En la mañana me encontraba parada frente al Callejón Knockturn, había escuchado que ahí abundaban magos oscuros. Apreté la varita en mi bolsillo y me interné en él, esa vez iba sin Shasta, magos y brujas me miraron al pasar pero no me intimidé. No sabía realmente qué hacer y una tienda llamó mi atención, era una librería. Guiada por la curiosidad entré y empecé a recorrer los pasillos, un par de libros llamaron mi atención y los compré, el despachador me miró con desconfianza, se notaba que la gente que recurría esos lugares era un círculo estrecho donde se conocían los unos a los otros. Iba saliendo de ahí cuando reconocí unos pensamientos, Collins estaba cerca, sonreí._

Me senté lentamente.- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

- Ella ya no es de fiar...

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que se te olvidó quién es Kailen al saber sobre su padre? -me volví a levantar enojada y sin quitar mi mirada.- En todo caso, yo soy la que debería desconfiar de ella. Mulciber mató a MI hermano, no al tuyo...

- Pero Ian era parte de mi familia también. ¡Entiéndelo, Clarissa! En la sangre de ella, corre parte de ese mortífago.

- No, Nick. Entiéndelo tú. Ella nunca convivió con él. Sí, está la sangre, pero eso no lo es todo y lo sabes. Si eso fuera cierto, tú y yo seríamos diferentes, iguales a como describen a los Slytherin. Kailen no tiene nada que ver en el asunto de mi hermano -puse una mano sobre mi cabeza.- ¿Ya olvidaste lo que sientes por ella con esto? -desvió la mirada y entonces lo entendí.- No, no lo has olvidado... te duele más precisamente por lo mismo.

_Seguí a Collins en silencio, iba acompañado, en cierto momento se despidió de sus compañeros y entonces me acerqué, le puse la varita en la espalda.-Hola Collins._

_Él sonrió y se dio la vuelta apuntándome.-Kailen, no sabes que no debes usar magia fuera de Hogwarts?_

- No es eso -dijo sin mirarme.

- ¡Claro que es eso! -le di la espalda.- Temes que sea verdad, temes que ella juegue contigo por la sangre que corre por sus venas, temes que te rompa el corazón -me volteé y lo miré.- Ahora menos le dirás lo que sientes. Pero llevas más de dos años conociéndola, Nick. La conoces tanto como yo y sabes que ella no tiene nada que ver con su padre, un padre que mató a su familia. Sólo tienes miedo.

- Dos años son pocos para conocer a las personas...

- Entonces dos años tampoco son suficientes para enamorarse de alguien -al final me miró.

_Bajó mi varita con la suya.-No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso para niñas como tú ¿sabes?_

_-Quiero hablar contigo.-guardé mi varita.- Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, la sangre de magos de magia negra corre por nuestras venas.-levantó una ceja.- En nuestras familias hay mortífagos._

_Capté su atención, lo pensó un poco y bajó su varita.-Después de ti.- señaló hacia delante, sabía que era alejarse de la seguridad del Callejón Diagon pero quería la información._

- Nunca debí decírselo -se levantó.

- Eso dices ahora porque sabes cosas de Kailen que no te gustan, pero antes no pensabas así. Tampoco me agrada que su padre sea un mortífago y que sea precisamente el que mató a mi hermano, pero no la juzgo por su familia -lo señalé.- como tú.

- Si quieres que admita que tengo miedo, pues sí, sí lo tengo -se cruzó de brazos.- Pero estoy preocupado también por la familia.

- ¡Por Merlin, Nick! Lo dices como si sintieras que ella es un espía o algo así. Si lo fuera, vendría a la casa cada vez que tuviera oportunidad. Yo confío completamente en ella -empecé a caminar de regreso.- ¿Y tú? Es mejor que lo pienses bien.

_Fui hacia donde indicó, llegamos a una taberna arrinconada. Entramos, me dio un escalofrío pero me mantuve firme y atenta a los pensamientos alrededor. Él intercambió unas palabras con un hombre en la barra y nos guiaron a una mesa privada, alejada de todos.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?_

_-Ya que tú estás en el medio... has de saber de mortífagos más viejos que tú.- el mesero nos llevó un par de cervezas de mantequilla, no toqué la mía.- Quiero información de un tal Mulcifer._

_-¿Y por qué habría de dártela?_

_-Tú sabes porqué.-le dije y rió.- Sé que no te preocupo, ni doy miedo y crees que mi amenaza ya no te causa ningún efecto, pero no la voy a retirar.-sonrió y tomó._

_-Mulciber... sí, sé algunas cosas de él.-dio otro trago y lo observé con atención._

Me encerré en mi habitación para contestarle a Kailen. Le escribí que era desafortunado saber que su padre era mortífago, traté de no tocar el tema de Ian, y que era mejor que se cerciorara de que la información era correcta. Al final le puse "Nos vemos en Hogwarts", dando a entender que no me importaba su... familia paterna. Sin embargo, Nick tardó en regresar. Se quedó en el parque pensando en la situación y cuando volvió, se fue directo a su habitación y no nos hablamos en un buen tiempo.

_-Mulciber es conocido por sádico y porque es un experto con la maldición Imperius. Pero está preso.-me miró.- Dime pequeña Kailen, ¿qué crees que pensaría Mulciber si supiera que tiene una niña hija de madre sangre sucia?-lo miré sorprendida y la valentía que había sentido amenazaba con esfumarse, rió.- Debiste dejarte tu apellido muggle. ¿Algo más que quieras preguntar?_

_-Mulciber no sabe que tiene una hija entonces...-frunció el ceño.- y está en Azkaban. ¿Pensaste que ahí terminarás seguramente?_

_-No pequeña Kailen, yo terminaré en el ministerio dándome una buena vida esperando a que aparezca un buen momento para trabajar.-sonrió.- Te propongo algo, olvida todo lo que ha pasado e interésate en nosotros, te terminará gustando este trabajo, en tu interior eres cruel y te gusta ver sufrir a otros, lo sabes ¿no?_

_Desvié la mirada.-Gracias por la información, dejaré de molestarte.-me levanté. _

Estuve a punto de escribirle a Henry sobre la situación con Nick, pero me detuve, era mejor que sólo lo supiera la familia. Fastidiada de tener que ignorarlo, entré a su habitación. Él suspiró, pues sabía que podría haber otra discusión.

- Sólo quiero decirte una cosa -cerré la puerta.- Si de aquí a que entremos a Hogwarts, sigues con la misma idea, tendrás que aplicar bien los ejercicios de mi tío Dave porque si Kailen se llega a enterar de que desconfías de ella... la harás sentir mal -_en otras palabras, le vas a romper el corazón. _

- Aún no ordeno mis ideas, Clarissa...

- Pero sigues desconfiando de ella.

- ¡Lo siento! Es inevitable -se dignó a mirarme.- Desconfíe una vez de ti, ¿por qué no sería igual con ella?


	12. Chapter 12

Cap.12

_-No puedo confiar en tus palabras -se levantó y bloqueó mi camino, no entendí qué pensaba hacer pero sí las intenciones, intenté escapar bajo su brazo, pero me empujó hacia el taburete.- Haré que no se te olvide con quien te metes - intenté huir de nuevo pero dijo el hechizo. Un dolor indescriptible me invadió, grité y caí al suelo, gritando y retorciéndome un poco, a nadie pareció importarle, duró apenas un par de segundos pero era suficiente para quedar en el suelo inmóvil y con lágrimas. Se puso en cuclillas y me hizo verlo.- No lo olvides -sonrió y se levantó dejándome ahí.-Por cierto, si le dices a alguien de esto... se lo haré a esa persona y a ti hasta que terminen como los Longbottom -metió las manos en su bolsillo y caminó a la salida._

- Sí, lo recuerdo -tomé una silla y me senté.- Olvidaba que eres de los que sacan conclusiones rápidas.

- Pero aquella vez estaba equivocado...

- Y en esta también lo estás -se movió en la cama y se dio la espalda.- Mira, ella se ha cambiado el nombre, ahora mucha gente va a saber que es hija de Mulciber, puede que él mismo se entere estando dentro de Azkaban. Piensa por un momento lo que va a pasar, cuántas personas le van a temer al igual que tú, cuántas personas creerán que ella es igual que él, cuántas personas querrán hacerle daño... -vi cómo se tensaba.- Sí, ya lo pensaste. Y me alegra ver que sí te importa lo que le pase o no a ella.

_Tardé unos minutos en poder levantarme y salí corriendo de ahí, corrí hasta llegar al callejón Diagon. Alguien chocó conmigo y grité, ahora era simplemente una pequeña niña asustada. Corrí a mi habitación y me encerré allí, todo el coraje que había tenido se convirtió en miedo y al estar ahí sola, comencé a llorar, Shasta se acostó junto a mí a hacerme compañía. No salí más que para comer en varios días, tampoco escribí, ni a Nick, Clary o Henry. Mandé a Ergus de vuelta con una carta que no decía nada más que "Que pasen un buen fin de año."_

- Nadie le va a hacer daño -lo dijo más para tratar de convencerse a sí mismo.

- Tú no puedes asegurarlo, Nick. Pero es mejor que pongas en su lugar todos tus pensamientos, porque si realmente estoy en lo cierto, va a necesitar a alguien que la defienda y tú eres el más indicado para eso. Te necesita de su parte, no en su contra. Piensa las cosas bien, primo. No me gustaría que metas la pata de nuevo -me levanté y abrí la puerta para irme.

- Espera -giré y él estaba sentado en la cama.- Le otorgaré el beneficio de la duda hasta que hable con ella directamente -asentí con una sonrisa.

- Eso me basta... por ahora -y salí de su habitación.

_El última día del año me levanté temprano, no podía dormir más, aunque estaba agotada, había sido demasiada información y había estado pasando de tener miedo a coraje, no había comido una sola comida bien en días.- Kailen... así va a ser de ahora en adelante... y no puedes quedarte ahí tirada...-vi a mi gato.-¿Cierto Shasta?-maulló y lamió mi cara con su lengua rasposa, sonreí un poco.- La gente me va a odiar o me va a querer a su lado cuando yo no y cuando él se entere va a querer matarme ¿no crees? sería un lindo detalle que su hija acabe con él ¿no?-le acaricié el lomo.- Así que... hay que volverse fuertes para saber qué hacer y poder un día vengarse y luego seguir adelante - ese día fui a comprar varias cosas, entre ellas el pensadero y muchos bocadillos para mi gato y yo, era la última cena del año, la pasaríamos bien aunque fuésemos solo los dos._

En la comida de año nuevo, Nick se la pasó serio... como el resto de los días. Supuse que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza todo lo que se había sabido y todo lo que yo le había dicho. Mi familia no desconfiaba de Kailen, él era el único... pero sabía que lo hacía como "autodefensa". Por mi mente pasó la idea de visitar a mi amiga y ver con mis propios ojos cómo la estaba pasando, porque su última nota me dejó preocupada.

_Cené y jugué un buen rato con Shasta esa noche y al día siguiente fuimos a hacer las últimas investigaciones, luego fuimos a Gringotts y cambié lo que mis padres me habían dado para todo ese año, lo deposité en la cuenta y me quedé solo con lo necesario. Me preparé para el regreso a Hogwarts, mandé cartas de nuevo deseando un feliz año nuevo y contesté el montón de cartas que no había respondido a Henry._

No me animé a escribirle a Kailen porque tenía la extraña idea de que podría notar la tensión que había respecto a mi primo. Así que el día que llegamos al tren, me puse a buscarla por todo el andén, con un Nick cansado detrás de mí.

_-¡Clary!-Henry la vio de lejos y le gritó esperando que lo oyera.- ¡Clarissa!-cuando la vio voltear la saludó con un gesto de la mano y se acercó._

Volteé y traté de sonreír.- Hola, Henry. ¿Has visto a Kailen?

_Negó.-Yo también la he estado buscando, me preocupan sus cartas, supongo les estuvo escribiendo a ustedes también ¿no?_

- Sí, a nosotros -miré a Nick- también nos tiene preocupados. Vamos a buscarla.

_Asintió y caminó jalando sus cosas. No había podido volver a dormir, así que me levanté tarde, tuve que correr a la estación y ahí me regañó un policía pero no le hice caso y seguí corriendo hasta atravesar la entrada al andén 9 ¾ , el policía se quedó confuso cuando desaparecí de su vista. Me permití respirar un poco, mi cuerpo empezaba a protestarme por descuidarlo, estaba más cansada de lo normal y me dolían el estómago y cabeza, sin mencionar las ojeras que tenía. Pensé en la cena que nos esperaría llegando a Hogwarts y me animé un poco._

No la encontramos, así que nos subimos al tren cuando escuchamos que empezó a pitar. Nick se fue al compartimento de delegados mientras Henry y yo buscamos uno.- Tiene que llegar, no puede dejar de asistir al colegio, ¿verdad? -lo miré.

_-No creo que deje de ir. Ya aparecerá tal vez se le hizo tarde.-encontraron uno y entraron. El tren se comenzó a mover apenas y alcancé a subir, me senté en el suelo a descansar un poco, había corrido mucho._

Acomodé mis cosas pero no me senté. Empecé a caminar como gato enjaulado dentro del compartimento cuando el tren empezó a moverse.

_-Tranquila Clary... ya aparecerá.-sonrió un poco.- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?_

Me detuve frente a la puerta.- ¿Y quedarme sola con mi ansiedad? -negué con la cabeza.- Vamos los dos a buscarla.

_-A ver si los encuentras Shasta -lo saqué de su jaula y lo puse con cuidado en el suelo.-Vamos con Clary, Henry y Nick - se lamió la pata, se estiró y comenzó a caminar, lo seguí._

Abrí la puerta y empecé a caminar, buscando en cada compartimento.

_Shasta de pronto corrió, pero no tenía ganas de seguirlo corriendo, así que me resigné a caminar arrastrando mis cosas. Mi gato a quien encontró fue a Nick, se metió a su compartimiento y como buen gato amo del mundo se acostó en sus piernas sin importarle nada._

Nick miró extrañado al gato.- ¿Shasta? -le acarició el lomo y lo movió para salir del compartimento.- ¿Kailen?

_Shasta maulló y se estiró.-Gato traidor...-susurré, no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para buscar a mis amigos mentalmente y era cansado estarme fijando en cada compartimiento para encontrarlos, además ahora traía más cosas en mi baúl, estaba más pesado.-Debí al menos haber traído algo de comer..._

Miró al gato de nuevo.- ¿Dónde está Kailen? No pudiste llegar solo hasta aquí -le dijo mientras salía completamente del compartimento.

_Shasta comenzó a caminar por donde había venido. Al terminar de recorrer unos cuantos vagones me senté a descansar un rato y a comer una rana de chocolate, pensaba en llegar a dormir en cuanto los encontrara._

Nick lo siguió y a unos metros vio a Kailen. Se asustó al verla sentada en el suelo y no en nuestro compartimento. Corrió y la alcanzó.- ¿Estás bien, Kailen?

_Vi a Nick y me levanté.- Estoy bien -sonreí un poco.- ¿Y tú?_

- Supongo que mejor que tú -la vio bien y la sostuvo aunque no necesitara su ayuda.- No estás bien. Te llevo al compartimento donde están los otros dos.

_Me sonrojé un poco.- Puedo caminar sola, mandé a Shasta a buscarlos pero...- vi a Collins saliendo de un compartimiento cercano, no pude evitar recordar aquel día, me dio un escalofrío._

Nick no le despegó la mirada a Collins pero sintió como se estremecía Kailen. Entrecerró los ojos y la cargó en brazos.- Tu gato es listo, por algo llegó conmigo -y empezó a caminar. Ya me estaba desesperando cuando los vi venir. Suspiré aliviada al verlos.- Sus cosas se quedaron más atrás -asentí y fui por ellas.

_-En serio puedo caminar sola.-dije sonrojada, vi como Henry y Clary fueron por mis cosas._

_-Hola Kailen.-dijo Collins con una sonrisa antes de entrar a su compartimento. Asentí como respuesta y miré a otro lado, cerró su puerta._

Tomamos sus cosas y fuimos tras ellos. Alcancé a ver a Collins entrar a su compartimento y suspiré. Nick siguió caminando con ella en brazos y cuando llegó, la dejó recostada sobre un asiento y se arrodilló a su lado.

_Suspiré y cerré los ojos.-Gracias - me quedé pensando en Collins, recordé ese dolor y me estremecí de nuevo. Calma Kailen... no puede pasarte esto cada que lo veas... Shasta maulló al estar caminando a lado de Clary._

Miré a Shasta.- Gracias por ir con Nick primero -le sonreí. Llegamos al compartimento y acomodamos sus cosas. Nick le puso un mechón de cabello detrás la oreja al sentir como se estremecía de nuevo y me miró. Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué.- ¿Has comido y dormido bien, Kailen?

_Negué.- No he podido... no me daba hambre y tenía pesadillas, además de muchas cosas en mente.- Volví a empezar a comer hace como tres días y hoy no tuve tiempo._

Asentí y me subí al otro asiento para buscar mi caja de pociones.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -me preguntó Nick mientras buscaba.

- Es mejor que duerma primero para tener tiempo de conseguirle comida de verdad... y no dulces y chocolates...

_-Mi vida no es nada sin los dulces y chocolates -dije y reí un poco. Henry me puso su chamarra a manera de almohada.- Gracias._

- Ya comerás eso después -saqué el frasco y bajé del asiento.- Ahora, abre la boca.

_Negué. Ya había intentado tomar algo para dormir (las pastillas que alguna vez un doctor me había mandado) y terminé vomitando, no tenía ganas de nada de medicina. Cerré de nuevo los ojos y escondí mi rostro tras mi cabello._

Miré a Nick y levanté una ceja.- Vamos, Kailen. Sólo será por un rato, es para que descanses -le pasó una mano por el cabello. Sonreí. _Ay, primo._

_Negué de todos modos, de pronto dejé de poder bloquear a los demás y todos los pensamientos alrededor me llegaron de golpe, me mareé, me dolió la cabeza y no pude evitar quejarme._

- No más métodos suaves. Ábrele tú la boca o le aplico un _desmaius _-le dije en tono serio a Nick y él asintió.

_Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta pero Henry me bloqueó el camino.- No quiero, quítate._

Nick la rodeó con sus brazos.- Tienes que descansar, Kailen -le dijo en voz baja y con un toque de preocupación. Suspiré y saqué mi varita, esperando a ver si tenía que desmayarla o no.

_Agaché la mirada, andaba muy inestable esos días y que me quisieran obligar a algo no me ayudaba.-No quiero.- se me pusieron los ojos llorosos._

_-Déjate de los berrinches, ya ni mi hermana hace de esos.-me dijo Henry cruzándose de brazos. _

Suspiré y guardé mi varita. Nick la hizo voltearse y la abrazó para calmarla.- Tranquila, Kailen. Si no quieres, está bien -lo miré incrédulo.- Pero si no quieres dormir, tendrás que comer algo.

_Nick me abrazó y empecé a sollozar en silencio. Oí que dijo algo de comer y se me revolvió el estómago. Henry miró a Clary._

Miré a Henry y me encogí de hombros.- Está bien -suspiré y guardé la poción en mi bolsillo.- Pero no sé de dónde crees que vamos a sacar la comida que necesita.

_-Es algo que pocos saben pero... en el carrito de dulces hay sándwiches también, tal vez uno de esos no estaría mal ¿no? No hay que echarle muchas cosas al estómago cuando no ha comido.- dijo Henry._

_Intenté parar de llorar pero no podía, al menos podía hacerlo en silencio._

- Vamos con la señora del carrito entonces -le dije a Henry que saliera con la mirada. Después miré a mi primo y él asintió. Se sentó lentamente y puso a Kailen sobre su regazo.

_Henry salió y esperó fuera a Clary. Me recargué en Nick y seguí sollozando, había querido algo así en todas las vacaciones. Era pesado descubrir tantas cosas y hacerlo sola. _

Suspiré al verlos y cerré la puerta al salir.- ¿Dónde la buscamos? -le pregunté a Henry. Nick sólo le acariciaba el cabello y trataba de calmarla. _¿Por qué tengo que sentir tanta angustia por ella? _Por más que la miraba, no se daba otra respuesta a la que ya conocía.

_Poco a poco me quedé sin energías ni para llorar, suspiré, me quedé recargada en él y sentí que pronto me quedaría dormida.-No me sueltes...-susurré más dormida que despierta._

_-Ha de venir de allá para acá.-señaló y comenzó a caminar._

No dije nada y lo seguí. Nick abrió los ojos pero no quiso despertarla. _¿Escuché bien?_ Ladeó la cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte.- No te voy a soltar, no te preocupes. Duerme.

_Me quedé dormida, no soñé nada, no me di cuenta de nada, estaba simplemente demasiado cansada. -Ahí está.- dijo Henry cuando logró verla._

Llegué con la señora y le compré cinco por si Kailen tenía mucha hambre, que no lo dudaba.- Creo que con esto bastará -le dije a Henry. Nick volvió a susurrarle una melodía sin perder de vista la puerta.

_-Vamos de vuelta entonces.- le ayudó con la comida y caminaron de regreso. Dormí tranquila al menos la mitad del trayecto, sin darme cuenta me acurruqué un poco a Nick._

Cuando regresamos, la vimos dormida. Me acerqué y le abrí un poco la boca para dejar caer una sola gota de la poción.- Despertará pronto de todas maneras -le dije a Nick y me senté frente a él. _Por más que quieras, no puedes desconfiar de ella. _Dejó de tararear después de un rato.

_Henry se sentó junto a Clary.- Tenemos una hermana menor muy problemática.- rió. _

- Eso parece -suspiré y me recargué en el asiento.- Pero tiene a un hermano que puede aguantarle todo -sonreí y señalé a Nick. Él no dijo nada y tampoco me miró.

_-Nick es como el hermano protector y consentidor -rió al pensar otras cosas que no podía decir con él ahí, si me enteraba de lo que habría dicho seguro me vengaría._

- Sí, algo así -seguí mirando a mi primo sin dejar de sonreír.- Un hermano que tiene que protegerla de cualquier cosa, hasta de sí misma. Un hermano que jamás la dejaría sola.

_-Me parece bien.-dijo Henry y se estiró.- Lo necesita.-vio a Clary de reojo.-Tiene razón princesa Clarissa._

- Claro que tengo razón -me reí y Nick me miró con cara de pocos amigos.- Tranquilo...

- Te dijo princesa -levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y? No cambies el tema, hermano protector -me volví a reír, era una buena forma de tirarle indirectas.

_Henry rió, me moví un poco, quedando más acurrucada, seguí dormida._

- Ya ves, le gusta estar ahí -le dije a Nick.

- ¿Y? Mejor callense, que la van a despertar -me reí.

_-Qué sensible Nícolas.-dijo Henry entre risas, detuvo a su gato que estaba a punto de pelearse con el mío. Me desperté y le arrojé lo primero que tenía a la mano, que era su chamarra, volví a cerrar los ojos._

- Ok, yo me callo -susurré cuando vi a Kailen lanzarme su chamarra y miré por la ventana. Nick la acomodó mejor.

_Sentí que ya no podría volver a dormir pero me sentía muy cómoda ahí, así que fingí dormir, hasta que olí un chocolate que Henry estaba comiendo y mi estómago rugió._

Reí bajito y le lancé un sandwich a Nick. Lo atrapó y se lo dio a Kailen.- Ten, come.

_Me senté bien a su lado y lo destapé, le di una mordida e hice una mueca. Lo abrí para revisarlo y le quité varias cosas que no me gustaban, empecé a comer._

Miré de nuevo a la ventana mientras ella comía. Nick hacía desaparecer todo lo que ella tiraba, aunque contra su voluntad, porque quería que se lo comiera todo.

_-Ya no quiero.- a medio sandwich empecé a sentir asco, había estado comiendo así de poco._

- Tienes que comer, Kailen -le dijo Nick sin dejar de mirarla.- Tú puedes, vamos.

_Suspiré y me lo llevé a la boca, le di una mordida e hice una mueca.- Ya me llené..._

- Haz un esfuerzo -le sonrió.- Sólo termínate este, ¿sí?

_Suspiré de nuevo y lo comí completo, me recosté en el asiento y recargué mi cabeza en sus piernas._

Le sonrió de nuevo.- ¿Mejor? -le preguntó, yo evitaba reírme con todo lo que había visto.

_Henry solo nos miraba divertido. Asentí y cerré los ojos de nuevo._

- Que bueno... -le dijo y acarició su cabello. Saqué el walkman y me puse a escuchar música para distraerme el tiempo que faltaba para llegar.

_Henry se quedó dormido unos minutos después de mí. De vez en cuando tenía algún sueño y no podía evitar moverme un poco, no eran sueños muy gratos la mayoría._

Nick tarareaba cada vez que la veía inquieta y yo me distraje viendo cómo cambiaba el día, cómo empezaba a oscurecer por la ventana.

_En cierto momento no pude seguir durmiendo, me senté y miré que ya había anochecido.- Creo que hay que cambiarnos...-dije en voz baja y bostecé._

- Tienes razón -Nick se levantó y movió a Henry para que se despertara, me quité los audífonos y los guardé.

_Henry salió de mala gana y se fue a cambiar. Aún medio dormida me cambié y dejé parte de mi ropa algo chueca o desacomodada, me acosté de nuevo.-Clary._

Estaba calzándome las botas cuando me habló. La miré.- ¿Me hablaste? -vi como tenía la ropa.- Estás toda desarreglada, ¿te ayudo?

_Negué y empecé a acomodarme bien la ropa.- Lamento todo lo que mi...-suspiré.-padre... hizo a tu familia._

La miré con una sonrisa y me acerqué a ella. Me senté en el suelo.- No tienes que lamentar nada. Es tu padre, sí, pero no son tus responsabilidades. Yo lo entiendo.

_Suspiré. -Clary... tengo miedo... de que pueda ser como él y aún no lo sepa._

Doblé mis piernas y puse mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas.- No tengas miedo, sé que nunca serás como él... Sí, tendrás tus episodios "oscuros", Nick y yo los hemos tenido, pero ser lo que es él, no, Kailen. Hay más de tu madre en ti que de tu padre.

_Asentí.- Lo odio... él... conseguí información de un mortífago... hablé con uno que me platicó sobre él..._

La miré un poco asustada.- ¿Te arriesgaste de esa manera? ¿Te pasó algo malo? -recordé lo que le había dicho a Nick en vacaciones.

_Me estremecí al recordarlo, bajé la mirada.-No puedo hablar sobre ello.- traté de sonreír un poco._

Suspiré.- ¿Pero algún día me lo vas a contar? -le dije con media sonrisa.

_Negué.-Lo siento, puedo hablarte de lo que me dijo... pero no de lo que hizo... ni quién fue._

- Supongo que eso basta -la miré esperando a que hablara.

_-Mulciber Jr... mortífago sádico... preso de Azkaban... experto en la maldición Imperius.. No sabe de mí, pero podría saberlo, porque por mi nombre pueden darse cuenta fácilmente de quien soy en realidad._

- Creo que sabía parte de esa información -era tonto, quería reírme.- Sólo llevas su apellido, no te pareces nada a él, recuérdalo.

_Asentí.- ¿Puedo confesarte algo? pero no le digas a nadie._

Sonreí.- Claro, dime.

_-Estoy pensando en estudiar un poco de magia oscura... quiero entenderla para poder encontrar maneras más efectivas de protegerse contra ella que lo que nos enseñan en la escuela..._

Lo pensé un poco.- Es un argumento válido. Además, ¿qué te puedo decir yo? Mi primo y yo también hemos practicado un poco, más vale estar prevenidos.

_Sonreí un poco.-No sé si decirle a Henry. A él le quiero enseñar pársel._

- No le digas aún. Enséñale pársel pero lo otro puede esperar. Es tan raro que no sabemos qué reacción pueda tener -sentía que a él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

_Asentí y sonreí un poco, miré por la ventana.- Ya casi llegamos._

Me levanté.- Iré por Henry, seguro quiere seguir durmiendo.

_-Ok, aquí los espero.-atrapé a Shasta y lo metí en su jaula._

Salí y miré a los dos lados del pasillo.- Supongo que no está lejos... -susurré y cuando iba a avanzar, me topé con Nick y sus cosas. Entró al compartimento al intercambiar una breve mirada.

_Estaba intentando enderezar mi calceta cuando Nick entró, me sonrojé un poco y la dejé chueca._

Me puse a buscar a Henry mientras mi primo le ofrecía ayuda a Kailen.

_Henry estaba tocando de nuevo la armónica en la unión de dos vagones, dejó de tocar cuando vio a Clary acercarse. Terminé siendo ayudada por Nick para acomodar mis zapatos que tenían las agujetas mal puestas, me sonrojé, me sentía como niña pequeña._

- Lamento interrumpirte -le sonreí.- Estaba buscándote porque creí que tenías sueño todavía. Kailen se quedó con Nick.

Él le ayudó de buena manera y le sonrió al terminar.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

_-Ya se me espantó el sueño.-recordó algo y sonrió.-Te debo una canción._

_-Torpe.-dije sin darme cuenta y me sonrojé.-Ya mejor.-sonreí._

- Entonces estarás lista para la cena que espera en Hogwarts -se acomodó en el asiento de enfrente.

Me senté junto a él.- ¿Sí? -me reí, no lo recordaba.

_Asentí.-Eso espero, en todas las vacaciones estuve más que nada a base de galletas y helado._

_-Te dije que si te quedabas en Hogwarts tal vez tocaría de nuevo para ti.-le dijo._

- ¿Por qué? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Cierto -me recargué en su hombro.- Toca entonces.

_-Porque me la pasé investigando...o encerrada en mi cuarto... o de aquí para allá y me olvidaba de comer...o se me quitaban las ganas, cosas así._

_-Como diga princesa Clarissa.- se llevó la armónica a los labios y comenzó a tocar una canción dedicada a ella._

- Ya veo -Nick se acordó de todas las discusiones que tuvimos en vacaciones.- Pero no tenías que descuidarte de esa manera -escuché la melodía atenta, esta vez sin cerrar los ojos.

_-Lo sé.-miré por la ventana.- Pero me sentía muy mal y es la primera vez que estuve un tiempo realmente sola.- Henry siguió tocando hasta que se terminó la canción._

Se sentó junto a ella.- Pero ya estarás bien -le revolvió el cabello y le sonrió.

- Es tan linda como la anterior -le dije hasta que terminó de tocar.

_Sonreí y asentí.- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?_

_Henry sonrió.-Algún día tal vez te enseñe una original mía._

- Estuvieron bien... pero podrían haber estado mejor -no dejó de sonreír. Sintió como se detenía el tren.- Es hora.

- Tal vez... -susurré y noté que el tren dejaba de moverse. Me exalté y me levanté de un brinco.- Vamos por nuestras cosas.

_Asentí y me levanté. -Hay que ir a Hogsmeade los cuatro en bola en la próxima visita.-Henry se levantó y la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos._

Él sólo asintió y llegamos con ellos antes de que los demás alumnos salieran de su compartimentos.- Esperemos a que salgan la mayoría -sonreí y tomé mis cosas.

_Asentí y acomodé mis cosas. Henry bostezó, cargó sus cosas y algunas de las mías._


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13

Salimos del tren y nos pusimos a buscar una carroza. Nick se despidió de nosotros para unirse a los delegados. Me miró antes de irse, suspiré.

_-¿Cuándo es la próxima visita a Hogsmeade? -me senté a lado de la ventana._

_-Creo que en un par de semanas.-dijo Henry._

- La semana anterior a nuestro partido de Quidditch -asentí y la carroza empezó a avanzar.- Un par de semanas más o menos.

_-Hay que ir en bola, si me vuelven a dejar ahí sola y aburrida me enojaré.-sonreí._

_-Está bien, no tengo a quien llevar de todos modos.-rió._

- No te preocupes, no te dejaremos sola -sonreí. Nuestras clases de Oclumancia habían terminado en vacaciones, ya las reanudaríamos luego.- Y así nos relajamos antes del partido.

_-Me parece bien.-dije y me estiré.-El partido se acerca...eso significa...entrenamientos sin parar.-hice una mueca._

- Y alimentarse y dormirse bien -la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.- Para rendir mejor en los entrenamientos.

_-Lo intentaré.-sonreí un poco.- Lo de dormir no puedo prometerlo, pero de comer... sé que Henry me va a fastidiar si no lo hago._

- Entre todos te fastidiaremos para que lo hagas -le sonreí y miré a Henry.- Te la encargo. Si no cumple, te culparé a ti.

_-Como digas Clary.-le dijo Henry.- Pero tampoco puedo prometer nada de que duerma. No se puede entrar al dormitorio de las chicas._

- Ya lo sé, pero con que se alimente bien, me basta -la carroza se detuvo frente al castillo.

_-Comeré bien.-bostecé y bajé, acomodé mi falda. -Creo que adelgacé un poco._

_-Eso lo arreglaremos pronto.-dijo Henry revolviendo mi cabello._

Me reí de ellos y miré al thestral que había movido nuestra carroza. _Bueno, ellos ya saben lo de mi hermano. Que importa. _Me acerqué a él y le acaricié la cara y parte de su cuello.- Que lindo eres -susurré.

_-¿Por qué yo no los veo?-pregunté acercándome a ella, viendo a donde deberían estar._

- Tienes que haber visto la muerte por lo menos una vez para verlos -la miré.- Y entender el concepto de la palabra. Cuando Ian murió, sabía lo que le había pasado, a pesar de tener cinco años. Eras muy pequeña cuando viste morir a tu madre, por eso no los ves.

_-Tiene lógica. Entremos al castillo.-agarré mis cosas y comencé a caminar._

- Está bien -le sonreí al thestral y la seguí.

_Henry nos siguió ayudándome con mis cosas. Reí.-Hace un año ataqué a Vi._

- Bonitos recuerdos -me reí con ella.- Pero espero que no vuelva a pasar... o al menos contra ella.

_-Me gusta eso de combatir...pero ya no lo haré._

- Sólo hazlo cuando tu vida dependa de ello -sonreí y entramos al castillo.

_-¿Pero cómo voy a saber alguien como combatir en acción si jamás combato?-bostecé. -Para eso se practica._

- Supongo que en ese momento, sólo lo que importa es proteger tu vida y no piensas si has combatido antes o no. Usas los hechizos que sabes... pero practicar tampoco no es mala idea...

_-En fin... esperemos esos momentos no lleguen.-susurré._

- Esperemos... -miré el Gran Comedor.- Olvidemos eso y disfrutemos del banquete que hay allá dentro -me despedí de ellos y me reuní con Nick.

_Fui con Henry a nuestra mesa y antes de que me sirviera, él sirvió mi comida.-Y no dejes nada.-sonrió._

_-Es mucho.-comí despacio._

Nick miraba constantemente a la mesa de Hufflepuff y en un momento en el que tuve oportunidad de hacer una pausa en la plática que tenía con Violette, le susurré.- Por más que quieras desconfiar de ella, hay algo dentro de ti que no te deja -no me miró y siguió comiendo.

_-Cómetelo.-dijo Henry al ver que dejaba algo de comida. Lo vi feo y me recargué en la mesa._

Cuando miré a mis amigos, vi como Kailen dejaba un poco de comida. Le pregunté a Vi si tenía un pedazo de papel, extrañamente sí traía uno, saqué una pluma muggle de mi bolsillo y escribí en él. Lo doblé e hice que rodeara el Gran Comedor con la varita. Lo dejé caer frente a Kailen.

_Una hoja cayó frente a mí, la vi y volteé a la mesa de Slytherin, vi que Clary veía en esta dirección y revisé el mensaje._

"Si no comes, alguien se va a enojar contigo... y sé que no quieres eso". Señalé a mi primo cuando me miró de nuevo y sonreí.

_Me encogí de hombros, suspiré y comí más. Me sentí mal, llevaba tiempo sin comer así, volví a recargarme.-Volveré mañana a la enfermería... la señora Pomfrey me regañará.-Henry me despeinó._

La cena se terminó y salí del Gran Comedor en compañía de mi primo. Esperamos a mis amigos cerca de la puerta.

_Terminando la cena, salimos del Gran Comedor y ya nos esperaban nuestros amigos. Me sentía mal todavía._

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Nick al ver a Kailen.

- Creo que nos pasamos un poco -le dije a Henry.

_Henry asintió.-Iré al baño.-dije y comencé a caminar hacia donde hubiese uno, sentía que vomitaría._

Nick la acompañó y la sostuvo.- No sé si sea bueno que devuelva la comida... -fruncí el ceño, miré a Henry.

_-No sé cómo qué tiene que comer. No me mires así.-frunció el ceño también._

_Llegué al baño, dejé afuera a Nick y vomité. Salí tras enjuagarme la boca._

- Te miro así porque estoy preocupada -suspiré y esperé a que volvieran. Nick esperó a Kailen lo más tranquilo posible, cuando salió se acercó a ella de nuevo.

_-Ya se pondrá bien.-le sonrió un poco. Volví con Nick, ya me sentía un poco mejor, le sonreí un poco._

Recargué mi cabeza en la pared, cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar lo que haría mi madre en ese caso.- Vamos -le pasó la mano por los hombros y la llevó de regreso a donde estábamos.

_-Vamos a nuestras casas.-dijo Henry cuando llegamos._

Abrí los ojos y asentí. Caminamos en silencio.

_-¿Pueden dejar de estar tan preocupados?-pregunté tras un rato de estarlos oyendo en silencio._

Me encogí de hombros.- Es inevitable, ¿no? Eres como nuestra hermana menor...

_-Pero ya me pondré mejor... no es como que no me ponga mal seguido...- me pasé una mano por el cabello, estaba cansada y oírlos me cansaba otro poco. Henry me cargó de caballito._

- Entre los mareos que te causan los pensamientos de los demás, los golpes que reciben de las prácticas de Quidditch y que no comas bien de repente... no, no es tan seguido -sonreí mientras evitaba reírme.

- Clarissa... -me miró Nick.

_Reí.- ¿Ves? no tienen de qué preocuparse... siempre mejoro.-sonreí._

- Es cierto -miré a Nick y sonreí.- No hay de qué preocuparse.

_-Me he preguntado...si se podrán leer pensamientos sin pensadero.-pregunté unos minutos después._

Nick y yo negamos al mismo tiempo.- Según nosotros, no es posible ver recuerdos sin tener un pensadero -dijo mi primo mientras miraba la pared.

_-Entonces... luego los revisaré en el pensadero.-me bajé de la espalda de Henry y caminé por mi cuenta. _

- Bueno... nos vemos después -me despedí de ellos cuando nuestros caminos se separaban.

_-Hasta mañana.- dije, Henry se despidió y nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común._

Nick siguió pensativo durante unos días pero no volví a decirle nada respecto al tema de Kailen. Ya había dicho lo que le tenía que decir, le tocaba a él decidir qué hacer. Le recomendé a Kailen ir comiendo un poco más cada día para regresar a su ritmo de alimentación normal y le di un frasco de poción para el sueño un día durante el desayuno.

_Poco a poco volví a comer normal pero el sueño siguió siendo un problema aún con la poción de Clary._

Iba pensando en otra poción para Kailen cuando me dirigía a mi primera clase de Estudios Muggles después de las vacaciones. Llegué y me senté junto a Henry. Saqué mis cosas con la mente todavía ocupada.

_-Hola Clary.-le dijo Henry en un bostezo._

- Hola Henry -le sonreí.- ¿Importa que me siente contigo?

_-Adelante.-sonrió y movió sus cosas haciéndole más espacio._

- Gracias -me acomodé mejor y me puse a revisar mi tarea antes de que llegara la profesora.

_Henry se recostó en la mesa y la vio.- ¿Qué tal la tarea?-bostezó._

- Creo que bien -lo vi y sonreí.- No pregunto por la tuya porque ya me sé la respuesta.

_-Creo que ni la traigo.-abrió su mochila y sacó un montón de trozos de pergamino, buscó su tarea._

Me reí.- ¿Te ayudo? -miré todos los pergaminos.- ¿No deberías ponerte tus lentes para ver lo que buscas?

_-No estoy tan ciego.-pero terminó poniéndoselos.-Creo que la olvidé...ah no, aquí está._

Reí cuando se los puso.- No, no estás tan ciego -sonreí cuando lo vi con sus gafas.- ¿Me los prestas?

_Se los dio y metió de vuelta todos los pergaminos de vuelta.-No estoy ciego, es que estoy cansado, anoche no dormí bien._

Me puse los lentes.- ¡Guau! Ahora veo el mundo como le ve Henry -lo miré a través de los cristales.- ¿Por qué no dormiste bien?

_Rió un poco.-Te ves curiosa pero te quedan bien.-sonrió.-Una pequeña niña no me dejó dormir.-le acomodó un poco los lentes._

- Kailen -hice bizcos mirando cómo me acomodaba los lentes.- Me comentó algo, he estado buscando otra poción para que le ayude a dormir.

_Rió ante sus bizcos.- Ayer se quedó dormida en clases._

- Pobre Kailen -parpadeé varias veces y me quité los lentes.- Sí estás ciego -se los puse con una sonrisa.

_-No estoy ciego, no los necesito todo el tiempo.-sonrió y su clase comenzó._

Durante la clase lo miré varias veces de reojo. Ciego o no, los lentes lo hacían ver bien, pero no me había fijado bien antes. Le daban un aspecto más serio a pesar de que sabía que él no era así. Pensarlo me hizo soltar una risita en plena clase y me tapé la boca con mi mano, esperando que la profesora no me hubiera escuchado.

_-¿De qué ríes?-la vio con curiosidad._

- De nada... -le dije sin quitarme la mano de la boca.

_-Mentirosa.- sonrió y tomó un par de notas._

- Créeme que no quieres saberlo -traté de concentrarme en la clase.

_-Si no quisiera saber no te preguntaría._

- Si se trata de ti, no querrías saber la respuesta.

_Bajó la pluma y se apoyó en su mano viéndola.- Ahora me ha intrigado princesa Clarissa._

Lo miré y me dieron más ganas de reír.- No me mires así...

_-¿Así cómo?-sonrió._

- Mejor pon atención a la clase -me reí bajito.

_-Está bien.-sonrió y agarró de nuevo la pluma._

Y no me reí hasta que terminó la clase y la mayoría de los chicos se habían ido.

_Henry estaba esperando a que terminara de guardar sus cosas.- ¿Qué te da tanta risa?_

- Es una tontería -me levanté y me colgué la bolsa al hombro.

_-Anda, dime.-sonrió y caminó junto a ella hacia la puerta._

- Sólo pensé que era gracioso que usarás lentes -sonreí.- Te da la pinta de algo que no eres. Eso es todo.

_Levantó un poco los lentes y la vio.-No me dirás que me hace ver inteligente y no lo soy ¿verdad?- se los quitó y los guardó.-O tal vez me veo serio y maduro con ellos... en cualquiera de los casos lo soy aunque no lo demuestre.-sonrió._

- Lo segundo -sonreí.- Eres inteligente, eso ya lo sé. Serio... no me la creo.

_-Lo soy cuando es necesario.-le pasó el brazo por los hombros.- ¿A dónde vamos?_

- Por eso se me hizo gracioso -me reí de nuevo.- No sé tú, pero yo voy a clase de Pociones.

_-Ah sí, no sé por qué pensé que ya habían acabado las clases por hoy._

- Yo tampoco lo sé -meneé la cabeza y me separé de él.- Ya me voy, porque no quiero llegar tarde.

_-Nos vemos en la comida.-sonrió y fue a la próxima clase. A la hora de la comida llegamos tarde y como había ya menos gente nos sentamos en la mesa de Slytherin._

Cuando se sentaron con nosotros, le di otro frasco a Kailen.- Creo que éste sí te va a ayudar.

_Miré el frasco que Clary me dio y sonreí, aunque por dentro suspiré.-Gracias.-lo guardé en mi mochila, me serví y empecé a comer.- ¿Listos para Hogsmeade?-sonreí, ya pronto sería la próxima salida._

- No lo recordaba -me reí pero Nick asintió, él seguía comiendo.

_Sonreí y comí.-Te pagaré ahí el helado.-le dijo Henry mientras se servía un poco más de ensalada de papa._

- El helado... tampoco lo recordaba -me volví a reír.- También te pagaré el tuyo.

- Eres un fracaso -dijo Nick y asentí.

- Ya lo sabía -sonreí.

_Reí un poco, dejé sin terminar mi plato y tomé un pastelillo de chocolate.- ¿De qué les gusta el helado?-lo mordí._

_-De lo que sea._

_Reí un poco, Henry sonrió.- ¿Y tú Nick? -pregunté._

- Chocolate... -metí un trozo de pan a mi boca.

- No es cierto - dijo Nick con una sonrisa y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.- Respecto a mí, sólo los helados de frutas.

_Henry rió.- ¿Cuáles son tus tres sabores favoritos?-preguntó a Clary._

_-Los de frutas son aburridos.-bostecé._

- Sí me gusta de chocolate, también el de vainilla y de limón -dije y comí otro trozo de pan.

- Pero los dos últimos juntos. Es su helado favorito -empecé a toser.- Pero cree que es demasiada rara la combinación y no le gusta decirlo.

_-No es una combinación rara, de hecho sabe rico y si lo sirves en refresco sabe mejor.-sonreí._

Le sonreí.- Al fin alguien que te entiende -dijo Nick y lo golpeé en el brazo.

_Reí.-El año pasado en vacaciones de Navidad fuimos a comer helado, Kailen pidió uno de chocolate, vainilla, fresa, limón, uva, galleta, cereza y... ¿qué más tenía?-me preguntó Henry._

_-Queso y amaretto.-reí._

- Guau... no volveré a avergonzarme de mi helado -me reí.

- Y recuerda nunca invitarle un helado a Kailen -Nick también se rió.

_Me sonrojé y reí.-Ya se antojó uno de chocolate, galleta y queso.-agarré otro pastelillo y lo comí._

_-A alguien ya le volvió el apetito.-dijo Henry y asentí._

- Ya lo notamos -dijo Nick sonriente.

- Creo que entonces... el sueño se normalizará también. No vas a necesitar la poción. Mejor la guardó, ¿no? -le dije extendiendo el brazo.

_Asentí y le di la poción. No les había dicho que ese día terminé en la enfermería por cansancio a causa del sueño, allí pasé mi clase de Aritmancia, una chica quedó de prestarme sus apuntes después._

-Pretextos para que no se la tome -dijo Nick mirando las ojeras de Kailen.

- ¿Qué tienes contra mí hoy? -le pregunté.

- Si no estabas segura de que funciona, no se la hubieras dado desde un principio. Mejor busca algo que sí la haga dormir -frunció el ceño.

- Esta podría hacerla dormir... -miré hacia otro lado.

_Henry me miró como cuando quería decirme algo mentalmente y lo escuché, suspiré para mis adentros.-Creo que mejor sí la tomo, para que no pase otra vez como hoy.-sonreí un poco._

-¿Qué pasó? -le pregunto Nick.

- Sigue tomando la primera que te di -Nick había terminado con la confianza que tenía en la poción.

_-Me sentí cansada y terminé faltando a aritmancia para ir a la enfermería.-respondí y luego vi a Clary.- Ya no tengo de esa._

- Le diré a mi madre que te mande otro frasco.

- Dale el que ya tienes.

- ¿Quién te entiende? -lo miré.- Mañana mismo tendremos la poción de mi madre si le escribo hoy.

- ¿Puedes esperar, Kailen? -la miró.

_-En realidad... preferiría empezar a tomarla hoy para poder dormir bien esta noche... sino siento que mañana pasará lo mismo.-mentí, me sentía algo mejor pero Henry no dejaba de molestar.- Usaré hoy la tuya y ya luego le escribes a tu mamá si quieres.-sonreí un poco._

Negué con la cabeza.- Temo que tenga efectos secundarios y no quiero arriesgarte.

_-Confío en que servirá.-sonreí.- Apuesto a que está bien, Nick solo te estaba fastidiando.-dije en pársel y en parte era verdad por alguna razón él la estaba molestando, si se daba cuenta o no era otra cosa que no vi._

- Es la primera poción que haces, seguro servirá -dijo con ironía mi primo. Le sonreí a Kailen y se la di. Suspiré.

- No me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar...

_-Lo sé.-sonreí y la guardé, no he de mentir si digo que me puso nerviosa un poco el tomarla pero confié en que no me pasaría nada._

- Si puedes dormir bien antes de tomarla, ni te acuerdes de ella -puse mi cabeza en la mesa.- Pero de todas maneras le escribiré a mi madre.

- Sería bueno que le escribieras de una vez -dijo Nick.

- Lo que sea para que ya no me fastidies -me levanté y me colgué la bolsa.

_Suspiré, recargué mi mejilla en mi mano y los vi. Henry se iba a levantar para ir con ella pero dudó._

- Los veo después -empecé a caminar con poco entusiasmo. _Genial, ahora yo tengo que aguantarle lo que resta del año en lo que se decide. _Nick vio que me alejaba y no dijo nada.

_-Quieres ir con Clarissa ¿por qué no la sigues?- dije a Henry en pársel y sonreí, me vio feo._

_-Habla más despacio.-se lo repetí.- Dijiste el nombre de Clarissa... creo. Iré con ella.-se levantó y comenzó a caminar, reí._

Mientras caminaba se me ocurrió todo tipo de consecuencias si la poción había quedado mal. _Puede dormir y no volver a despertar... le pueden salir granos enormes... perder la memoria... ¿para qué se la di? _Nick se le quedó viendo a Kailen.- ¿Por qué no dijiste antes que estuviste en la enfermería?

_-Porque no quería preocuparlos.-dije como si fuese algo obvio._

_-¿En qué piensas, princesa Clarissa?-dijo mi amigo cuando alcanzó a Clary, caminó a su paso._

El tono de voz de Kailen hizo despertar a Nick.- Creo que me comporté como un idiota -desvió la mirada.- Sí, suena lógico.

Suspiré de nuevo.- Casi nada, sólo que mi poción puede matar a mi mejor amiga -le dije con fingido entusiasmo y no lo miré.

_-Nick.-le moví un poco la cara para que me mirara.- ¿Qué tienes? De pronto estás raro._

_Henry le revolvió el cabello.- No lo hará.-le sonrió.- Si quieres que me desvele vigilándola lo haré._

- No me pasa nada -la miró inexpresivo.- Sólo que Clarissa a veces me desespera.

- Preferiría que mejor no se la tome -agarré el cordón de mi bolsa.- Sabía que no tenía que arriesgarme a modificar la poción -dije más para mí.

_-Sinceramente ahorita el que no estuvo bien fuiste tú.-me abroché las agujetas.- Y... no te creo que no pasa nada. No estoy leyendo tu mente ni nada, simplemente no te puedo creer. Pero lo que sea, cuentas conmigo.-le sonreí y me levanté._

_Henry se paró frente a ella bloqueándole el camino.- Clarissa Diane Dellarush eres una gran bruja, apuesto que la poción está bien, solo te falta algo de confianza.-puso su manos en sus hombros.- Solo te falta confianza en ti misma para hacer grandes cosas._

Lo miré y fruncí el ceño.- Arruíname el día diciendo mi nombre completo -dejé caer mi cabeza en su pecho.- Soy un desastre.

- Tienes razón, gracias -le sonrió.

_-Me gusta tu nombre y no eres un desastre.-la abrazó._

_Sonreí.- Iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana.- agarré mi mochila.-Descansa.- comencé a caminar._

La vio alejarse. _No puedo detenerla, tengo que estar solo un rato._- Descansa también.

- Confianza -bufé.- Esa la acaba de aplastar Nick en el suelo del Gran Comedor.

_-¡Hasta mañana!-le grité desde la puerta y me dirigí a la sala común._

_-Los dos sabemos que Nick es algo tonto a veces ¿no?-le sonrió.- No te dejes aplastar por otros.-puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y retomó el camino._

Levantó la mano para despedirse y cuando la perdió de vista, tomó un dulce que traía en el bolsillo y lo lanzó hacia la pared, aunque lo que quería era gritar.- ¿Por qué no puedo decidirme de una maldita vez? -susurró.

- Los hombres son tontos -levanté la mirada y traté de sonreír.- Incluido tú también.

_-Gracias.-rió.- Pero así nos quieren._


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.14

Me reí.- Eres un tonto -llegamos a donde las lechuzas y empecé a sacar pluma y papel para escribirle a mi madre.

_Henry sonrió y se recargó en una pared, miró a las lechuzas.- Ha de ser genial poder volar como ave ¿no?_

Sonreí ante la idea.- Supongo que sí. Ir y venir cuando quieras -empecé a escribir.- Además de poder mirar todos los paisajes desde una perspectiva diferente...

_-Sí.-entonces tuvo una idea pero se la guardó para sí mismo._

Doblé la carta y busqué a Mathie.- Aunque son más difíciles de curar y tardan mucho en recuperarse.

_Se encogió de hombros.-Cada especie tiene sus desventajas y ventajas ¿no?_

Asentí y le di la carta a Mathie. Lo vi alejarse.- Pero son animales muy hermosos.

_-Y elegantes, inteligentes... son unos buenos animales.-se quedó viendo como la lechuza de Clary se alejó, pensando más a fondo su idea._

- Y fieles, muy leales -miré su expresión.- ¿En qué piensas?

_-En nada en especial.-le sonrió, decidió empezar a investigar, miró de nuevo a las lechuzas.- ¿Volvemos?_

Me encogí de hombros.- Volvamos -me acomodé la bolsa.

_Caminaron hacia la sala común, él siguió pensando, algo distraído de lo que ocurría alrededor._

Venía tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que estuve mirándolo todo el camino. _Algo tramas y no sé por qué presiento que no es bueno... estás tan dentro de tu mundo que si te dijera que me gustas, ni me pondrías atención. _Me empecé a reír de nuevo.

_Una risa lo alejó de sus pensamientos, vio a Clary.- ¿De qué ríes?_

- De nada en especial -seguí riendo. _Por lo menos mi risa sí llamó su atención._

_-Está bien, si tú lo dices.-sonrió y bostezó._

- Sé que estás cansado, pero tengo que aceptar tu sugerencia de hace un rato -le puse una mano sobre la cabeza.- Vigila a Kailen por mí, ¿quieres? Te lo pagaré como sea, pero hazme ese favor.

_-No tienes que pagarme. Lo haré.-sonrió._

- Gracias -revolví su cabello y sonreí.- Eres un buen amigo, tonto a veces, pero un gran amigo.

_-Cuando quieras.-le revolvió el cabello, llegaron al momento de tomar rumbos diferentes, se despidió y volvió a la sala común. Me encontró dormida en un sillón con la poción abierta a un lado, estaba bien dormida. No se dio cuenta pero en cierto momento se durmió también._

Al entrar a la sala común, me topé con Nick. Lo fulminé con la mirada pero con un gesto me dijo que quería decir algo.- Lo he decidido. No puedo... y no quiero desconfiar de Kailen. Tiene mi confianza ahora -sonreí, le di una palmada en el brazo y me fui a mi habitación. No pude dormir de pensar si le había hecho mal la poción a Kailen.

_No bajamos a desayunar al día siguiente, los dos seguíamos bien dormidos, pero sí alcanzamos a llegar a nuestra primera clase, aunque algo tarde. Había dormido tan profundo que no recordaba haber soñado nada._

No ver a ninguno de los dos durante el desayuno, me dejó un vacío en el estómago. _Ya la maté. _Estuve distraída el resto del día, porque no compartíamos clase hasta después del almuerzo.

_En el almuerzo fuimos a buscar a Clary, me sentía con energía, como si no hubiese estado desvelada tanto tiempo. Henry empezaba a desesperarse de mi hiperactividad._

Cuando los vi entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor, sentí un gran alivio, como si volviera el aire a mis pulmones. Me recargué en Nick y los señale.- Está viva.

- Más que viva -dijo con una sonrisa.

_Fui con ellos jalando a Henry, quien traía cara de fastidio-Hola.-los saludé con una sonrisa.- Tu poción funcionó bien, gracias._

- ¿En serio? -sonreí.- Guau... de nada...

_Reí y Henry sonrió.-Lo único que podrías mejorar es que no se ponga tan hiperactiva.-reí ante su comentario y me senté junto a ellos sin importarme que estuviera bien llena la mesa todavía._

- Te dije que podría tener efectos secundarios -me reí.- Deberías tomarla tú también, te mereces dormir bien.

_Comencé a servirme y a comer. Henry negó.-Yo no tengo problemas para dormir, solo espero se le pase en la noche la hiperactividad o no me dejará dormir.-vio que no cabía en la mesa.- Nos vemos en un rato._

Miré a Kailen.- Ve a comer con él, te ha aguantado mucho... sería una manera de agradecerle que te haya soportado -sonreí.

_-Mejor que se quede.- dijo Henry y caminó a la mesa de nuestra casa, reí y comencé a jugar con la comida._

Me levanté.- Bueno, yo voy a comer con él entonces -miré a Nick.- Te toca, te la dejo -alcancé a Henry.

_Henry sonrió cuando la vio ir hacia él, se sentaron.- ¿Qué tal tu día?_

_-Nícolas ¿qué significa tu nombre?-pregunté mientras veía mi jugo.- ¿Por qué te pusieron ese nombre?_

- Ahora entiendo porque Henry está fastidiado -se rió.- Significa vencedor... creo. Y por qué me lo pusieron... no lo sé.

- Que aparecieran me hizo el día, he estado nerviosa desde ayer -agarré un pastelillo de chocolate.- Gracias por cuidarla.

_-Henry no aguanta nada. Me gusta tu nombre.- reí y comí._

_-Me alegra que te hayas animado a experimentar.-le dijo con una sonrisa._

- A mí también me gusta el tuyo -se puso a pensar.- Ahora que lo mencionas... tal vez me lo pusieron por la curiosa combinación que hace con Alessandro.

- No lo hice sola -mordí mi pastelillo y lo miré.- Tú ayudaste. Gracias por eso también.

_-¿Qué significa Alessandro y porqué te pusieron ese nombre? _

_-Cuando quieras y necesites.-sonrió otro poco y se sirvió más comida._

Sonreí y le revolví el cabello.- Te ves cansado, sí te deberías tomar la poción también.

- Alessandro significa protector -se rió.- Vencedor y protector... es como un nombre con fuerza, que impone...

_-No me quieres ver hiperactivo, te lo aseguro.-rió._

_-Me suena a... no sé, como caballero de cuentos de fantasía muggle.-empecé a hacer una columna de pastelillos._

- Sí, tienes razón -miró lo que hacía.- No es buena idea que hagas eso...

- No creo que seas peor que Kailen -me terminé mi pastelillo.

_-No se va a caer.-me paré y seguí poniendo pastelillos._

_-Ella se pone hiperactiva como niña pequeña, yo me pongo... mmm no quieres verme hiperactivo.-rió._

- No te creo -lo miré y sonreí.

Nick suspiró y la siguió viendo.- Si se cae, desperdiciaras comida.

_-No me creas entonces.-rió y la despeinó un poco._

_-No es cierto, mira.-quité un pastelillo y la torre se desplomó, saqué rápido la varita y los detuve antes de que cayeran completamente, los regresé a su lugar.- ¿Ves?-reí y mordí el que tenía en la mano._

- Tómala en la noche anterior a la salida a Hogsmeade, para ver qué efecto hace contigo -lo volví a despeinar en venganza.- Tal vez sean efectos diferentes.

Nick sólo meneó la cabeza.- Eres como una niña pequeña, Kailen... bueno, en estatura lo eres -se rió.

_-Bueno, pero si de pronto me ves queriendo tirar a todo mundo que se nos atraviese en Hogsmeade te echaré la culpa.-sonrió._

_Hice un puchero, me crucé de brazos y me senté._

- Acepto la responsabilidad -le sonreí y me acomodé el cabello.

- No hagas pucheros -le dijo Nick entre risas.

_-Está bien.-rió y terminó de comer. _

_-No los hago.-miré a otro lado con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión. _

Nick dejó de reírse.- ¿Cómo está Emily?

Miré mi reloj.- Creo que es hora de ir a clase.

_-Está grande y muy bonita.-sonreí entusiasmada.-Y tiene dos nuevos hijos._

_-Vamos.-se levantó._

- Me alegra -sonrió.- ¿Dos nuevos hijos?

- Dejé mi bolsa en la otra mesa -me levanté y caminé hacia allá.- Kailen, es hora de irnos.

_-Sip, uno que cambia de aroma en vez de color y una que crece igual.-contesté a Nick.-No quiero ir a clase.-dije a Clary._

- Lo siento, Kailen. Pero ya se nos va a hacer tarde -tomé mi bolsa.

- Ve con ellos -le sonrió Nick.

_-Bueno, nos vemos luego.-me colgué la mochila.-A ver quien llega primero.-sonreí y corrí._

- Seguramente tú -me reí y me despedí de Nick. No quise correr, fui a paso lento.

_Henry nos esperaba en la puerta, me vio pasar corriendo y se encogió de hombros, esperó a Clary._

- Creo que tengo que revisar esa poción -le dije cuando llegué con él.

_-Sí, creo que sí.- rió y caminó tranquilamente con ella hasta el salón de clases, donde ya estaba yo sentada leyendo._

Miré a Kailen y me reí.- La revisaré después de que la tomes -le sonreí a Henry.

_-Deberías hacerlo antes.-rió._

- No quiero -no dejé de sonreír. Supuse que el efecto se le pasaría en la noche, ya que había gastado todas sus energías en su hiperactividad. Caería dormida pronto y no molestaría a nadie.

_Y como Clary suponía... me quedé dormida en cuanto llegamos a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea. Me recargué y me perdí._

- Se le acabaron las baterías. Deberías llevarla a su sala común -le dije a Henry.

_-Déjala dormir ahí, ya que acabemos la tarea la llevo.-se puso los lentes y empezó a hacer anotaciones._

- Está bien -me reí al verlo con lentes de nuevo. Al terminar nuestros deberes en la biblioteca, Henry cargó a Kailen y se fueron a su sala común, mientras yo me dirigía a la mía y me puse a averiguar sobre los ingredientes que le había puesto a la poción pero no la iba a modificar.

_Llegó la noche anterior a la salida a Hogsmeade, había seguido tomando la poción y los efectos eran iguales. -¿Segura?-le dijo Henry mientras guardaba sus cosas antes de ir a la sala común, estaban hablando sobre que él tomara la poción._

Asentí.- Me dijiste una vez que me ayudarías a experimentar, así que veamos qué efectos hace en ti la poción -sonreí, ya había encontrado la manera de quitar la hiperactividad de mi poción pero aún no se lo iba a decir.

_-No se vale.-rió.- Nos vemos mañana entonces.- me cargó, otra vez me había quedado dormida.- ¿Quieres que también se la dé a ella?_

- No, que ya no la tome -le di el frasco que me había mandado mi madre.- Si sigue con problemas para dormir, mejor que tome ésta.

_-Está bien.-la guardó.- Nos vemos mañana.-le sonrió y caminó a la sala común. Ya en su dormitorio tomó un sorbo de la poción y durmió._

Al día siguiente, bajé temprano con la poción mejorada y nerviosa para ver los efectos en Henry. Me senté a desayunar junto a Nick.

_Cuando salí del dormitorio de pronto alguien me cargó de costal, pataleé pero no me dejó y echó a correr al Gran Comedor. Cuando entramos seguí intentando que me bajara pero no lo hizo hasta que llegamos a la mesa de Slytherin, luego rió de mi expresión._

Me quedé con la cuchara dentro de la boca cuando los vi entrar. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Nick soltó una risita.- ¿Qué he hecho? -susurré cuando me quité la cuchara.

_-Buenos días.-les dijo con una sonrisa, despeinó a Clary y luego rió. Yo estaba con el ceño fruncido, intentando acomodar mi cabello y mirando a Henry, pensando en ponerle una correa de perro y atarlo a algún lugar si intentaba hacer de nuevo algo así sin avisarme._

- Buenos días -dijo Nick mientras se reía. No dejé de mirar a Henry cuando me acomodé el cabello.

- ¿Eres Henry? -pregunté levantando una ceja.

_-Es obvio que sí ¿no? princesa Clarissa.- le sonrió.-Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre.- me dijo y antes de decir nada corrió jalándome de la muñeca, era muy rápido para mí._

- Guau... -los vi alejarse y miré a Nick.

- Sí, prima. Has creado un monstruo -siguió riendo. _Eso parece... es peor que Kailen..._

- El día va a ser muy largo... -murmuré y él asintió.

_Se distrajo platicando y riendo con unas chicas de la mesa y huí a la mesa de Slytherin.- ¿No podemos dejarlo encerrado en algún lugar y sacarlo hasta que volvamos de Hogsmeade?-me senté._

- Podríamos -empezaba a considerar esa opción.

- Nada de eso. Clarissa lo va a aguantar, ella le dió la idea -me miró burlón.- Dijiste que aceptarías las consecuencias.

_-Sí bueno... Clarissa no mide casi un metro con sesenta y cinco, lo cual la haría cargable.- mordí un pastelillo. - Hace rato me cargó como si fuera un juguete, seguramente lo hará de nuevo._

- Con esa energía, claro que la puede cargar -Nick se divertía mucho. Suspiré.

- Te quedas cerca de Nick y evitaremos que te vuelva a cargar -le dije con media sonrisa.- Ya veré cómo controlarlo.

_-Ponle una correa de perro... ahí viene..._

_-¿Todavía no acaban? Apúrense ya hay que ir en camino._

- Lo haré si es necesario -le sonreí a Henry.- Ya terminamos -nos levantamos y Nick se quedó cerca de Kailen como les había dicho.

_-Vamos entonces.-sonrió, tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida a paso apresurado, reí._

Me resistí lo más que pude.- Henry, tranquilo. No hay prisa -dije con voz calmada y apreté su mano para que me hiciera caso.

_-Estoy tranquilo.- le sonrió y se detuvo de golpe._

Choqué con uno de sus costados.- Sí, muy tranquilo -dije irónicamente mientras me sobaba el brazo. Nick sólo se reía e iba al mismo paso que Kailen.

_-Tú tienes la culpa.-la despeinó y la cargó de caballito.-Hay que llegar antes que ellos a Hogsmeade - retomó su marcha. No dejaba de reír al verlos._

- Esto me pasa por tratar de experimentar -susurré mientras me acomodaba el cabello sobre su espalda. Me acerqué a su oído.- ¿Puedes bajarle a la velocidad?

_-Pero estoy yendo lento.-rió._

- ¿Lento? Pff... -le tapé los ojos y sonreí.- ¿Seguirás corriendo si no ves?

_-Solo si eres ahora mis ojos.-giró y siguió corriendo, sorprendentemente sin desviarse del camino correcto. -¿Vamos bien?_

- Desafortunadamente sí -le quité las manos de los ojos y recargué mi cabeza en la suya.- Haz lo que quieras, me rindo.

_Rió.- Aunque quiera no puedo hacer lo que quiera.-la sujetó bien y saltó las escaleras de la entrada, siguió caminando pero ya un poco más lento._

Me abracé a él cuando vi que iba a saltar las escaleras y cerré los ojos.- Bueno... por lo menos ya no vas tan rápido... -no los abrí, me dieron náuseas.

_Se detuvo de golpe.- ¿Estás bien?_

- Bájame -murmuré.

_-Bueno bueno.-la iba a bajar, se le resbaló, intentó atraparla y cayeron los dos. Al momento de querer levantarse se le resbaló la mano y sus labios se tocaron por unos segundos._

Abrí los ojos cuando caí al suelo y arqueé las cejas cuando sentí sus labios en los míos. Me sonrojé y me acordé del beso de segundo año. Regresaron mis náuseas y me volteé esperando no vomitar.

_Henry se levantó con torpeza y la ayudó a levantarse, rió un poco.-Lo siento ¿estás bien?_

Negué con la cabeza y me alejé un poco de él. _No pasa nada..._ Busqué algo de mi bolsa y saqué un frasco. Lo bebí y esperé a que mi estómago se calmara. Suspiré de alivio.

_-Vamos.- sonrió, puso sus manos en los hombros de Clary y comenzó a caminar más tranquilo._

_Ahora es cuando deberías correr._ Me separé de él y yo fui la que empezó a caminar rápido, metí las manos a mis bolsillos.

_La siguió a su mismo ritmo, conforme se iban acercando a Hogsmeade se le fue bajando la hiperactividad, finalmente por su altura y peso el efecto pasaba más rápido._

Cuando vi gran parte de Hogsmeade, me atreví a hablar.- ¿Ya se te pasó el efecto?

_-Creo que ya. Lamento lo de hace rato, te dije que no era bueno que me pusiera hiperactivo.-le sonrió un poco._

_Créeme, no lo volveré a hacer._- Sólo nos caímos, toda la gente se cae de vez en cuando -no lo miré.- Mientras no te quedes dormido en medio del pueblo...

_-No lo haré, me siento normal.-sonrió, llegaron a la entrada a Hogsmeade.- ¿Los esperamos? o podríamos adelantarnos por los helados._

- Vamos por los helados, ya los encontraremos después -murmuré, afortunadamente ellos seguían lejos. _Mientras me preparo psicológicamente..._

_-¿Estás bien?- la miró, cierto era que él no estaba del todo tranquilo por lo que había pasado al caerse y temía que ella pensara algo malo así que prefería fingir que no se dio cuenta._

- Las náuseas... no pasa nada -me hice la tonta y seguí caminando. Le sonreí tratando de pensar cualquier otra cosa.- El helado me caerá bien.

_Asintió, fueron a una heladería.- ¿Limón y vainilla?-le sonrió._

Me reí.- Sí, limón y vainilla -saqué dinero de mi bolsa.- Yo pago el tuyo entonces.

_-Yo invito los dos.-le dijo y pidió los helados._

Fruncí el ceño.- La apuesta no era así...

_-Está bien, está bien.-le sonrió y la dejó pagarle su helado._

- Gracias -probé mi helado y sonreí.- ¡Está rico!

_-Qué bueno que te guste.-sonrió y probó su helado._

- ¿De qué es el tuyo? -seguí comiendo.- ¿Está rico?

_-Es de café. Está bueno.-sonrió y siguió comiendo._

En eso llegaron Kailen y Nick. Los saludé con la mano y sonreí.

_Cuando encontramos a mis amigos estaban comiendo helado y Henry ya no estaba hiperactivo. Los saludé con la mano y fui directo a pedir un helado._

Nick la siguió mirándome fijamente, como si supiera que algo había pasado. Él también pidió uno y le pagó el suyo a Kailen. Se unieron a nosotros, ya llevaba medio helado.

_Agradecí a Nick y me senté feliz a comer mi helado. Henry ya casi terminaba el suyo._

- ¿Qué pasó con el Henry hiperactivo? -preguntó mi primo mirándonos, me concentré en mi delicioso helado.

_-Se me quitó ya.-comió._

_-Por grandote, y no te dio sueño, no es justo.-reí_

- Los efectos son diferentes para todos -saqué algo de mi bolsa y se lo di.- Por si tienes problemas de sueño otra vez, ya modifiqué la parte de la hiperactividad.

_La guardé.-Gracias.-sonreí y comí más helado._

- De nada -me terminé mi helado.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer después?

- Podemos ir a ver la tienda de dulces -sugirió Nick.

_-¡Dulces!-sonreí.-Vamos._

Me encogí de hombros y emprendimos el camino a la tienda de dulces Honeydukes.

_Compré varios dulces, sobre todo unos que no había comprado. Henry no compró, suponiendo que agarraría de los míos._

Kailen fue la única que compró dulces. Ni mi primo ni yo teníamos ganas, después de comer el helado. Luego, fuimos a la tienda de bromas Zonko.

_En Zonko Henry compró varias cosas, yo solo veía la mercancía sin decidirme sin comprar algo o no. Todo me daba curiosidad pero resistía la tentación de tocar._

- Quiero una de esas -le dije a Nick, señalando una taza.

- ¿Para qué la quieres? -me miró y yo sonreí.

- Un obsequio para la tía Jenny...

- Pero hace mucho que no la vemos...

- No importa, me sigue cayendo mal... y tiene suficiente nariz para que la taza muerda -me reí.

_Me animé a agarrar algunas cosas, cuando vi la tinta invisible y la reveladora me dio risa, yo sabía hacer de esa a lo muggle pero me parecía útil. Me llamaron la atención unos caramelos hechizados con el confundus y una pluma que chorreaba tinta. No me decidía a si comprarlos o no, quise ver qué había en la bolsa de compras de Henry pero no me dejaba._

- Te odiará hasta el resto de sus días -me advirtió.

- ¿Más? -me reí.- Me llevo un juego completo.

_Compré pocas cosas, tenía ganas de comprar muchas pero trataba de decirme que debía portarme bien. Seguí viendo las cosas que había en lo que terminaban de comprar mis amigos._

- ¿Segura? -me dijo cuándo me acerqué a pagar.

- Ya me odia. Le daré una razón para que lo haga -tomé la bolsa y nos fuimos con los otros dos.

_Salimos de la tienda y Henry me dio un sombrero.-Para ti, te quedará bien.-sonrió, lo vi con desconfianza y examiné su regalo.-Solo póntelo.-sonrió._

La miramos esperando a ver qué pasaba con el sombrero.

_-No gracias.-sonreí y se lo devolví, caminé para pasarme del lado de Nick pero me detuvo fácilmente con un brazo.- Suéltame.-me moví queriendo evitar que me lo pusiera._


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

- Vamos, no creo que te haga nada malo -le dijo Nick y sonrió.

_-Lo sacó de esa tienda, no confío en él.-intenté zafarme pero era más fuerte que yo. Terminé con el cabello azul y el sombrero tapándome hasta los ojos. Henry rió con ganas._

- Ya ves, no fue tan malo -le quitó el sombrero y sonrió.- Te queda el color azul.

Era gracioso pero no para reírme como Henry.

_Me molesté no solo porque ahora tendría el cabello azul por tres días, sino por el hecho de que quién me había hecho esa broma era Henry. Pudiendo leer mentes había caído en una broma tonta. _

_-Lo siento.- dijo Henry riendo, sabía que estaba disfrutando el haberme ganado así, en un par de movimientos ya lo tenía tirado en el suelo y me crucé de brazos, no dejó de reír._

Nick la levantó de los brazos como si no pesara nada.- Tranquila, ya veremos cómo arreglar tu cabello.

- Si quieres vengarte, tienes muchas cosas que usar contra él -apunté mi sien y le sonreí.

_Me sonrojé un poco.-Ya veré que le hago.- me recargué en Nick.-Siento que me he de ver como payaso._

- ¿No se puede revertir con un hechizo? -le pregunté a Nick mientras veía el cabello de Kailen, nos habíamos olvidado de Stuart tirado en el suelo.

- Te ves... diferente -le sonrió y me miró.- Creo que no...

_Henry se levantó.-Podemos hechizarte pintándolo.-rió._

_-Tú no me hables.-le enseñé la lengua._

- Tal vez una poción... -Nick no dejó de mirarme.

- No querrás que me ponga a experimentar de nuevo -fruncí el ceño.- ¿O sí?

_-Una poción suena bien.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa. Jalé un poco mi cabello para ver bien de qué azul había quedado._

- Entonces hay que volver para ponerme a investigar -suspiré.- El color va con tu personalidad.

- Podríamos decir que eres una metamorfomaga en lo que se arregla -dijo mi primo con toda tranquilidad.

_-¿Metamorfomaga?-a Henry se le quitó la sonrisa un poco.- Creo que así lo dejaré en lo que se pasa, además es de mis colores favoritos.-sonreí al ver que a Henry le desilusionaba un poco que ya no estuviera molesta._

- Una bruja que puede cambiar apariencia -le contestó Nick.

- Seguro el lunes ya lo tendrás bien -le dije con una sonrisa y cierto alivio.

_Asentí y sonreí a Clary, luego vi a su primo.-Eso de metamofomaga suena interesante.-noté que aún no me bajaba.- ¿No te peso?_

- En realidad no -la dejó en el suelo.- Entonces... ¿seguimos con el recorrido o ya quieren regresar al castillo? -me encogí de hombros.

_-Vamos a comer algo.- sugerí. _

- Vamos a las Tres Escobas entonces -dije, aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Nick asintió.

_-No tengo hambre.-dijo Henry._

_-Qué raro._

- ¿O quieres otro helado? -le preguntó Nick.

- Concuerdo con Stuart, yo tampoco tengo hambre.

_Yo sí tenía hambre pero si los demás no...- Creo que el helado y puedo comerlo mientras vamos de regreso al castillo.-sonreí._

Nick la acompañó y volvió a pagar el helado. Sonreí al verlos. _Me alegra que él haya cambiado de opinión. _

_Me apenaba un poco que me invitara los helados pero me dije que un día lo invitaría yo a él.-Gracias.-le sonreí y volvimos con mis amigos. Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta mientras comía._

En el camino me distraje viendo el paisaje, pero mi mente se puso a trabajar sin que yo le diera permiso. Empecé a pensar en todos los ingredientes que me podrían servir para volverle el color natural al cabello de Kailen. Fruncí el ceño, me estaba doliendo la cabeza. Mientras, Nick sólo observaba a mi amiga comer su helado.

_Iba tarareando mientras comía, ese día no había sido extraordinario pero me había gustado mucho, noté que Nick me miraba, le sonreí. Henry iba viendo a Clary de vez en cuando, el recuerdo de su tropezón lo hizo sonreír un poco, notó que ella frunció el ceño._

_-¿Todo bien?-le preguntó._

Lo miré confundida. Había olvidado por un momento donde estaba.

- Sí, no pasa nada... -pero mi mente siguió pensando y sacando conclusiones. Nick también le sonrió.

- ¿Te gustaron los helados?

_Henry no dijo nada más pero siguió viéndola. Asentí a Nick.-Estaban muy ricos._

- Me alegra -se metió las manos a los bolsillos y miró hacia el frente. _Demasiados ingredientes, demasiadas pociones... _Traté de pensar en otra cosa.

_Seguí tarareando. Henry sostuvo a Clary antes de que tropezara.-Estás distraída._

- No me pasa nada -me solté y seguí caminando. "_Cuando empieza, no lo puedes parar", me había dicho mi madre. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería. _

_Me vio Henry, noté su mirada y lo escuché.-No sé, no lo voy a investigar y no te voy a decir si supiera.-frunció el ceño, lo ignoré y me estiré._

- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Nick a Kailen, mirando a Henry y después a ella.

_-Nada importante, solo cree que puedo conseguirle la información que quiere cuando quiera._

- Y menos ahora que te ha pintado el cabello azul -dijo en tono burlón.

_Reí.- Exacto.- lo vi caminar un poco más rápido, reí otro poco._

- Ya encontrarás la manera de regresarle la broma -rió Nick y siguió la mirada de Kailen.

Comencé a pensar en voz baja.- La lavanda y la canela son excelentes elementos para disfrazar las pociones...

_-Sip.-empecé a tararear de nuevo. Henry caminó casi al paso de Clary, pero sin prestar atención en especial a nada._

Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando y me callé. _Déjalo en tu cabeza._ Levanté la mirada y vi el castillo.- Ya casi llegamos -suspiré con alivio.

_Llegamos al castillo.- Iré a adelantar tarea ¿vienen?-nos dijo Henry, negué._

_-Quiero volar un rato._

Choqué con Nick.- ¿Volar un rato? -le preguntó sorprendido.

- Yo... iré a mi habitación... -parpadeé varias veces.

_-Es que en los entrenamientos no he estado muy bien y pensé en aunque sea volar un rato.-contesté tratando de agarrar mi cabello._

_-Entonces supongo te veremos en la cena ¿no?-preguntó Henry a Clary._

- Te acompaño, por si sale un profesor a regañarte -le sonrió y me miró. Reconoció mi expresión y contestó por mí.- No creo.

- Los veré luego -me metí al castillo y mecánicamente me dirigí a las mazmorras.

_Henry me miró de nuevo.- Ya te dije que no te diré nada.- se encogió de hombros y se fue a la biblioteca.- ¿Me ayudas a practicar?-miré a Nick._

Asintió y se fueron al campo de Quidditch.

_Estuvimos practicando un buen rato, terminamos haciendo una combinación de cazador y guardián a la vez, un pequeño juego de Quidditch entre dos personas. Al final no supimos quién ganó._

Nick se reía mientras caminaban al Gran Comedor a cenar junto a ella. Y efectivamente, no fui, estaba inmersa en un libro.

_Estaba cansada pero reía, había sido divertido.- ¿Te importa si me siento en tu mesa?-le dije al ver a Henry platicando con sus amigos y que Clary no estaba._

Negó.- Así no estaré solo durante la cena -sonrió.

_Sonreí y me senté junto a él.-Sería genial que no hubiese separación de casas durante la comida ¿no? Todos estarían revueltos y todos tendrían que hablar con personas de otras casas.-me serví._

- Pero no muchos tienen amigos de otras casas. Generalmente los grupos que se forman, son dentro de cada una -le sonrió.- Pero es una buena idea.

_-Si desde el inicio estuvieran revueltas habrían amigos de todos lados.-sonreí.- Pero también sería un desastre.-comí._

Nick asintió sonriendo, mientras comía lo que se había servido en su plato.

_Me senté dándole un poco la espalda y me recargué en él segura de que no le estorbaría para comer, sonreí y seguí en lo que estaba, jugar me había dado mucha hambre._

Nick no le dijo nada y siguió comiendo... pero más lento, esperando que ella se quedara así más tiempo._ Y pensar que en unos días tendremos que jugar uno contra el otro... será divertido._

_La gente empezó a irse, así que subí los pies en la banca mientras comía un pastelillo, esperando a que Nick no me reclamara por estar así._

Nick terminó de comer y recargó su cabeza en una mano.- ¿Cómoda? -dijo en tono burlón.

_Giré un poco mi cabeza para verlo y sonreí.-La verdad sí._

- Está bien -la miró y sonrió. Se quedó así un buen rato hasta que le empezó a dar sueño y estaba cerrando los ojos.

_Bostecé, empecé a cabecear y a resbalarme un poco._

Nick se quedó dormido con la cabeza recargada en su mano y Kailen a un lado.

_Noté que se había quedado dormido, sonreí, acomodé mi mochila bajo él y lo acomodé para que durmiera cómodo. Me volví a recargar en él y me dormí un rato._

Recordó entre sueños dónde estaba y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Estaba en una postura diferente a la que recordaba pero Kailen seguía junto a él, ahora ella estaba dormida. Sonrió, parpadeó varias veces para despertarse bien y se movió un poco para cargarla. Pensaba llevarla a la entrada de su casa y se cargó su mochila.

_Desperté en un pasillo, cargada por Nick, rumbo a nuestras casas, bostecé y me recargué un poco más en él, cerré los ojos de nuevo._

_Eres un tonto, ¿cómo pudiste desconfiar de ella? _La miró. Dormida parecía más indefensa de lo que ya reflejaba al estar despierta. Sonrió sin dejar de caminar.

_Me quedé dormida casi inmediatamente, estaba en la casa de siempre pero no estaban las mismas personas, de pronto caí al suelo, el dolor era tan grande como aquella vez en el callejón y Collins reía._

Nick se detuvo al ver como se inquietaba Kailen. Su rostro ya no estaba calmado, había un gesto de terror que él no comprendió. _Tal vez tiene una pesadilla. _Pero algo le decía que no podía ser sólo eso. Se sentó un momento, recargando en la pared, ya casi estaban cerca de la casa de Hufflepuff. Comenzó a tararear para ver si la calmaba y le dio un beso en la frente.

_Me levanté y él se acercó, estaba desarmada y me volvió a atacar, esta vez más tiempo. El dolor me hizo llorar.-Es un sueño...eso es Kailen...-pensé dormida pero el dolor se sentía mucho y me costaba trabajo despertar._

Ella seguía sin despertar pero todavía tenía esa expresión de dolor en el rostro. Le quitó el cabello de la cara y acarició su mejilla.- Kailen, despierta -susurró casi con un tono de súplica.

_Oí la voz de Nick y traté de aferrarme a ella. Desperté con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando un poco._

Cuando vio que abrió los ojos, suspiró de alivio. Limpió sus lágrimas y acarició sus mejillas.- Tranquila, no pasa nada -la apretó un poco más hacia él al notar que temblaba.

_Poco a poco me fui calmando en brazos de Nick. Suspiré.-Gracias.-recargué mi cabeza en su pecho._

Acarició su cabello y se levantó de nuevo para continuar con el camino. Al llegar a los barriles se detuvo.- Llegamos -la miró.- ¿Estarás bien?

_Asentí, agarré mi mochila.-Solo fue un sueño...-sonreí un poco.-Nos vemos mañana.-no quería irme, estar con él me hacía sentir mejor, pero pues cada quien tenía su casa a cual ir._

La retuvo de la mano.- ¿Segura? -la miró, temía por ella.- Toma la poción de Clary para que duermas bien. De todas maneras, puedes buscarme si necesitas ayuda.

_Sonreí.-Estaré bien.-abrí la entrada, dudé un poco pero le di un beso en la mejilla.-Nos vemos.-entré corriendo sonrojada pero lo cierto era que de los tres él era el que realmente me hacía sentir bien cuando no lo estaba._

La vio alejarse hasta que la entrada se cerró. Se dirigió a la puerta de piedra que daba acceso a nuestra sala común, pensando en el beso que Kailen le había dado. Cuando entró, lo hizo sonriendo. Yo estaba en el sillón con una pila de libros junto a mí. Lo miré y arqueé las cejas.- A alguien le fue bien -me miró y no dejó de sonreír.- No sé qué es lo que te detiene para decirle lo que sientes -se fue a su habitación y yo seguí en mis libros.

_Henry no estaba así que me fui a mi dormitorio, vi a Emily y sonreí, toda mi tarde la dediqué a ella._

Nick me contó poco de lo que había pasado, pero eso fue suficiente para darme una idea de que todo iría bien entre ellos. Y después de una semana llena de entrenamientos y deberes, llegó el día del partido.

_Llegamos un poco retrasados al Gran Comedor el día del partido. Cedric había decidido hablar con nosotros en la sala común. Llegamos y Henry no me dejó ir a saludar a Nick y Clary, no consideraba buena idea que hubiera Hufflepuff en la mesa de Slytherin._

Flint no dejaba de quitarnos la mirada de encima. Durante todo el desayuno, nos estuvo observando. Nick y yo desayunamos tranquilos, fingiendo que no nos importaba nuestro alrededor, pero en una oportunidad miramos a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

_Desayunamos bien y salimos antes que los demás, esperando que nuestros amigos salieran y pudiéramos interceptarlos pero salieron igual que todos y Diggory nos apresuró a ir al campo._

Logramos verlos hasta que estuvimos en el campo de Quidditch en filas paralelas, mi primo y yo tratamos de sonreír. Los capitanes se saludaron y comenzó el partido.

_Saludé desde mi puesto a los otros dos, el silbato sonó y el juego inició. Me encontré a mí misma un poco más distraída de lo normal debido a que mi mirada de pronto se desviaba a mis amigos. Hufflepuff casi anotó, no pude evitar sonreír al ver a Nick atrapar la quaffle; pero a la vez me molestó un poco._

En lugar de buscar la snitch, miraba el lugar donde estaban mis amigos. Nick y Kailen desde sus respectivos aros, deteniendo todas las anotaciones que podían. Sonreí y después busqué a Henry, desviando una bludger que se acercaba a uno de los jugadores de su equipo. También vi a Collins y a Flint, realmente no me importaban... pero esperaba que una bludger golpeara al primero. Sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme y recorrí el campo.

_Aparté mi mirada de Nick cuando Henry me gritó mentalmente y me di cuenta que casi me metían una anotación, apenas la detuve. Collins intentó usar lo intimidada que me tenía pero en el partido no se lo permitiría, paré algunos intentos de anotaciones suyos y Henry casi lo tiró. No pude parar un par y Hufflepuff anotó también algunas. Miré a Clary y Cedric, aún no habían visto la snitch._

Mantuve mi mente en buscar la pelotita y no perder de vista a Cedric, por si la encontraba antes que yo. Era un día medianamente nublado, así que se dificultaba un poco encontrarla, si estuviera soleado, la luz brillaría sobre la snitch para poner atención en ella. Como si se escuchara lejos, oía las anotaciones que hacían los equipos. Aún tenía tiempo para encontrarla.

_En cierto momento Henry cumplió su trabajo y tiró a Collins. Reí y me sentí más animada. Comencé a esforzarme más, paraba casi todas las que llevaban, no sabía bien cómo íbamos pero había visto que le anotaron algunas a Nick._

Cuando vi que Henry tiró a Collins, sonreí. _Si perdemos, por lo menos me queda esa satisfacción._ Mire a Nick, para saber si había visto lo mismo que yo, y la vi. La snitch estaba unos metros encima de los aros. Agrandé más mi sonrisa, ubiqué a Cedric más abajo de mí y me dirigí a toda velocidad para atraparla.

_Íbamos ganando por poco y entonces la snitch se atrapó. Mi equipo se molestó y Slytherin festejó. Henry voló hasta mí y se encargó de que llegara al suelo sin ir con los Slytherin, aunque quería felicitar a mis amigos._

Sonreí cuando tuve la snitch en mis manos. Llegó Nick conmigo y chocamos nuestras manos. Bajamos para unirnos al resto del equipo y celebrar. Collins no estaba tan contento, eso me hizo más feliz.- ¿Contento, Flint? -él asintió pero tenía el rostro inexpresivo. Yo no dejé de sonreír al igual que mi primo. Miramos a nuestro alrededor para ver si mis amigos seguían en el campo.

_Estaban enojados todos en mi equipo, Henry se debatía entre alegarse o enojarse. Me alejé un poco, en lo que se calmaban. Miré al otro equipo y la saludé de lejos cuando Clary volteó, luego levanté los pulgares. Cedric nos habló y nos reunimos todos con él._

Alcancé a sonreírle antes de que se fuera. _Ya hablaré con ellos después. _El equipo decidió ir a la sala común a celebrar, lo acepté con poco entusiasmo, prefería ir con mis amigos.- Ya nos fugaremos después para verlos en la cena -me dijo Nick al oído mientras llegábamos a nuestra Casa. Asentí.

_Cedric era un buen capitán, nos agradeció a todos por el esfuerzo, se echó la culpa e intentó subir el ánimo de todos. Al final el enojo se convirtió en una especie de decepción, varios quedaron con la idea de que nosotros habíamos sido finalmente el equipo fuerte pues perdimos sólo por la snitch. -Si hubiese sido futbol hubiéramos ganado.-le dije a Henry mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, reí y me revolvió el cabello._

Pudimos escapar a tiempo para la cena. En el camino íbamos riendo.- Dime que viste como cayó -le pregunté y Nick asintió.- Fue genial. Se lo merecía.

_Llegamos temprano al Gran Comedor, estuvimos jugando ajedrez mágico hasta que la comida apareció. Entonces competimos, no lo habíamos hecho desde antes de las vacaciones de Navidad._

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Vi y sus amigas me interceptaron con muchas preguntas y diciendo que había actuado bien y cosas parecidas. Comí un poco incómoda por tanto ajetreo pero me relajé cuando la sala comenzó a vaciarse. Miré a Nick y él asintió. Nos acercamos a la mesa de Hufflepuff cuando ya quedábamos muy pocos.

_-¡Buen juego!-exclamé cuando los vi llegar a nuestra mesa, Henry asintió como diciendo que opinaba lo mismo, mordió un pastelillo._

- Ustedes también jugaron muy bien -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

- Creí, por un momento, que estarían enojados... -miré a Henry y reí.- Buen trabajo con Collins.

_-Se puede decir que solo ganaron porque fuiste más rápida, si fuera por anotaciones hubiéramos ganado.-sonrió.-Y con Collins fallé, oí que le disloqué el hombro, yo quería romper su escoba y hacerlo caer.-rió._

- Sí, parece que alguien estaba distraído -miré a Nick y sonreí.- Pero por eso estaba yo, para salvar el partido -me reí.- No importa, lo golpeaste a fin de cuentas. Buena manera de despedirlo.

_-Fue divertido, llegamos más lejos que el año pasado.-sonreí satisfecha.-Les toca contra Gryffindor._

Asentí con poco entusiasmo.- Bueno... es la final... -dijo Nick y me miró.

- Una final que veremos desde las gradas -también lo miré con desdén.

_-¿Por qué desde las gradas?-dejé en mi plato lo que estaba comiendo.-Ganaste Henry.-los vi._

- Flint tiene una estrategia diferente...

- Y ya me había dicho que jugaría sólo una vez...

- En la que no estoy dentro -nos reímos.- Quiere intimidar a los de Gryffindor y parece que yo no parezco intimidante.

- Ni modo, primo. Veremos cómo nos derrotan desde lejos.

_-Eso es una tontería, además no es necesario ser intimidante para causar distracciones en el equipo de Gryffindor, hay otras razones por las que podrían distraerse._

_-Como por las que tenía que estarle recordando a cierta persona que se fijara en su puesto y no en otros ¿verdad?-me dijo Henry y rió un poco, me sonrojé y miré a otro lado._

_-Es una estrategia tonta._

- Es una idea de Flint, así que es tonta -sonreí y miré a Nick. Me empujó.- Pero bueno, eso ya no importa, se va este año.

- No estés tan segura. Tal vez repita el último año porque sus notas son bajas y no creo que le vaya muy bien en los exámenes...

_-Podrían "llegarle" las respuestas en un momento de inspiración durante el examen.-sonreí.-Sería como funcionan las computadoras, llega la información a un procesador y este la manda a otra.- Henry me miró como si no esperaba que supiera de las computadoras más allá de lo que se sabía.- Es hacer trampa pero no lo volveríamos a ver. Aunque creo que no es buena idea._

- Le pasen las respuestas o no, es tan tonto que las copiaría mal -Nick se rió.- Para él, todo se resuelve con la fuerza, no con la mente -asentí.

_-Hay maneras... hagamos un experimento.-ya lo había intentado pero no había podido ver los resultados realmente, miré a Henry.- ¿Con qué se come la sopa?_

_-Pues se come con...-antes de que dijera cuchara le metí con fuerza la palabra tenedor.-...tenedor.- reí y a los dos nos dolió la cabeza.-Avísame cuando hagas algo así._

_-Lo siento.-reí.- Algo así se podría, pero tendrías que darme las respuestas Nick._

Nick negó.- Es demasiado "respetuoso" con las reglas -les dije mientras reía. Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Igual yo ya no lo voy a aguantar, eso se lo dejo a Clary -me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Gracias, primo -bufé.

_-Entonces puedo tomar las respuestas de alguien que no sea Nick. Aunque... eso ya es invasión y manipulación ¿no?_

_Henry asintió.-No es como si no hubieses hecho ya antes._

_-Manipulación no lo he hecho y no es correcto._

- No, no es correcto -dijo Nick.- Pero puede que ya no sea capitán el siguiente año, si todo el equipo lo decide, pueden cambiarlo.

- Me da igual si sigue él o no... Mientras juegue Quidditch me basta -sonreí.

_-Entonces olvido mi plan.-sonreí y me estiré._

_-Slytherin va a perder el próximo partido.-dijo Henry, asentí._

Yo también asentí. Nick bostezó.- ¿No me digas que tienes sueño? -meneé la cabeza.- Aguantas poco.

_-Yo sí tengo sueño pero me he estado aguantando los bostezos. -troné mis dedos.- ¿Qué quieren hacer?_

- ¿Dormir? -dijo Nick, me reí.

- Lo que quieran...

_-¡Dormir!-reí._

_-Flojos.- dijo Henry mientras se levantaba._

- Pues vamos -nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar. Nick volvió a bostezar.- Si sigues bostezando, me vas a contagiar el sueño.

_-Henry cárgame.-me colgué a su espalda, saltó y apreté sus hombros, se quejó.- Tengo sueño, déjate._

_-¿No quieres ir a terminar de una vez el ensayo de estudios muggle, Clary?- le preguntó mientras me tiraba con algo de cuidado._

Miré a Kailen en el suelo mientras pensaba.- Ahmm... no es mala idea -miré a Nick y señalé a la cosa que estaba tirada.- Cárgala.

- Como digas -le ofreció la mano a Kailen. _Bien que quieres, querido primo._

- Pero... necesito ir por mis cosas...

_Henry rió por cómo le ordenaba Clary y como él obedecía.- Te presto mis cosas si quieres.- él ya tenía planeado hacer eso así que llevaba consigo su mochila.-Así no haces doble viaje._

_Tomé la mano de Nick y me levanté, tiré a Henry mientras estaba distraído hablando con a ella._

- Kailen traviesa -le dijo Nick con media sonrisa. Yo me doblé de la risa.

- Está bien... me prestas tus cosas... -le ofrecí mi mano.- ¿Te ayudo?


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16

_Me sonrojé un poco y reí. Henry tomó su mano pero se levantó sin su ayuda.-Estoy bien.-le sonrió.-Vamos entonces._

Nick la cargó en su espalda y volvió a bostezar. Al ver que no necesitaba mi ayuda, me zafé de su mano porque quería darle un golpecito a mi primo en el hombro.- Cuídala.

- Ya lo sé -siguió su camino y le sonreí a Henry.

_Henry sonrió.-Después de ti._

_-Si quieres bájame, también tienes sueño.- dije mientras recargaba mi barbilla en su hombro._

- No te preocupes, el camino es corto -sonrió.

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que al mismo paso? -le di un zape y sonreí.- Para que no olvides la presencia de Kailen.

_-Está bien.- pasé mis brazos abrazándolo un poco por el cuello, cerré los ojos.- Estaba pensando en que en verano podríamos ir los cuatro a un parque de diversiones. ¿Has ido a uno?_

_Le puso las manos en los hombros y caminó haciéndola avanzar frente a él.- Está bien, princesa Clarissa. Al mismo paso._

- No, nunca he ido a uno, pero es una buena idea -dijo casi sin emoción, que Kailen lo abrazara lo había perturbado un poco.

- Pareces un niño pequeño -jalé sus manos hacia adelante y me incliné un poco, con intención de cargarlo en la espalda.- No pesas tanto...

_-Son divertidos, aunque supongo que ya no ha de ser la misma emoción una vez que haces piruetas en una escoba voladora.-bostecé._

_Henry se inclinó hacia atrás y la levantó a ella.-Pero no intentes cargarme.-sonrió y la bajó._

- Tal vez... -él también bostezó y se rió.- Si quieres duerme en lo que llegamos.

- ¡Hey! -me reí y lo miré.- ¿Por qué no? Se vería curioso.

_Negué.-Te haré compañía despierta, también tienes sueño._

_-Compórtese como dama, princesa Clarissa.- rió.-Te vas a lastimar si me cargas._

- Puedo aguantar... pero como gustes... -tras dudar un poco, puso sus manos en los brazos de ella.- De todas maneras, te sostengo por si te quedas dormida.

- Ahora te pones en plan "serio" -me reí.- No creo que me vaya a lastimar.

_-No me dormiré.-sonreí._

_-De todos modos no hay que averiguarlo._

- Está bien -pero no la soltó.

- Yo que me quiero divertir antes de hacer ese fastidioso ensayo... -me crucé de brazos.

_Recordé el día que desperté con él en el pasillo, el día de la pesadilla, sin darme cuenta lo abracé un poco más.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Pero no lastimándote.-le revolvió el cabello._

- Claro -frunció el ceño al notar como se tensaba.- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

- Tonto -me acomodé el cabello con una mano y con la otra le revolví el cabello también.

_-¿Qué es "crucio"? bueno... es una maldición obviamente...-no podía ser nada bueno.- pero... ¿qué me puedes decir de ella?_

_Henry rió y siguió caminando, dejándose el cabello despeinado, de todos modos no se veía mal._

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? -trató de controlar el tono de su voz.

- Aburrido... -murmuré mientras lo seguía.

_-No puedo decirte.-lo abracé otro poco sin darme cuenta, quería decirle pero me preocupaba lo que podría pasar._

_-No soy aburrido, es que no quiero te lastimes.- le puso una mano en la cabeza._

Nick dudó por un momento y quitó las manos de sus brazos para guardarlas en los bolsillos.- Es una de las 3 maldiciones imperdonables. El cruciatus produce un dolor indescriptible que puede matarte o hacerte perder la cordura. Sólo pocos se atreverían a realizarlo... los mortífagos, por ejemplo.

Miré su brazo sobre mi cabeza y le piqué varias veces ese costado.- ¿Tienes cosquillas?

_-Ya veo... ¿cualquier persona podría hacerlo? y... ¿hay manera de protegerse contra ella?_

_Henry se retorció y rió un poco.- Sí, sí tengo._

- Cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño a alguien puede realizarlo -suspiró.- Según yo, no hay manera de protegerse de un crucio.

- ¡Ah! Ya tengo con que divertirme -me reí y seguí haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

_-Ya veo... gracias.-llegamos al punto donde se separaban nuestros caminos.- Si quieres ya me voy sola, para no desviarte de tu rumbo._

_Henry era muy cosquilludo así que no podía evitar reír pero tampoco lo iba a dejar así como así, le hizo cosquillas a ella también._

Fingió un bostezo, aquella breve conversación lo había dejado más que despierto.- Disculpa que te deje aquí -le sonrió.

- Oye -me empecé a reír cuando me hizo cosquillas a mí también. Fui retrocediendo para evitar sus manos pero me topé en una pared. No dejaba de reír.

_-Descuida, nos vemos mañana. Descansa.- sonreí un poco, caminé hacia mi casa._

_Henry le siguió haciendo cosquillas hasta que terminaron contra una pared, rió y cuando vio que ella ya estaba roja, paró.-Cosquilluda._

- Sí, hasta mañana -no esperó a que ella se metiera a su Casa y tomó el camino para llegar a nuestra sala común, con la cabeza revuelta.

- Mira quién lo dice -me seguí riendo mientras me agarraba el estómago.

_Mi dormitorio estaba vacío así que me permití sacar los libros que había comprado en Navidad y darles otra leída. Los había encantado para que funcionaran parecido al libro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, la diferencia era que solo mordía a quien no supieran la palabra clave, también les había cambiado la pasta por si algún día alguien los veía. Andar por ahí con libros de magia oscura no era muy seguro._

_Henry reía solo de verla.-Vamos Clary.-dijo entre risas._

Cuando atravesó la puerta de piedra, Nick se sentó en el sofá de la sala común y miró las llamas de la chimenea.

- No, ya no quiero estudiar -me senté en el suelo.- Me duele...

_Se sentó a su lado.-Ya lo haremos mañana.-sonrió y se recargó en ella, cerró los ojos.- Tú empezaste con las cosquillas, no te quejes._

- No me estoy quejando, sólo digo que me duele -suspiré y puse mi cabeza en su hombro.- Fue divertido.

_-Sí, lo fue.-sonrió._

- Eres divertido, Stuart -quise reírme pero me dolía el estómago.

_-Tú también lo eres, Clarissa._

- Bueno...si no vamos a hacer tarea, ya vámonos a nuestras casa -pero no me moví.

_-Sí, deberíamos.-tampoco se movió, bostezó._

- ¿No hay alguien que nos lleve arrastrando por lo menos? -sonreí al verlo bostezar.

_Giró la cabeza a ambos lados.- No, creo que el suelo ha ganado, su poder es muy grande._

- Podríamos quedarnos aquí... -bostecé.- Y dormir... no es justo, ya me dio sueño.

-¿Aquí?-recargó su cabeza en la de Clary.-Nos va a dar frío.

- No creo -cerré los ojos.- El clima ya se está haciendo más cálido.

_-Si me enfermo te culparé.-cerró los ojos y bostezó._

- Aceptaré la culpa... -doblé las piernas.- y haré una poción para que te cures.

_-Está bien.-le empezó a dar más sueño.- Si la haces sabor uva sería genial._

- Ok, será sabor uva -sonreí y me acomodé mejor.

_Henry movió un brazo para que estuviera más cómoda, bostezó y empezó a quedarse dormido._

- ¿Qué pasaría si nos encuentran dormidos aquí? -el suelo y la pared no ayudaban, eran muy incómodos, me volví a acomodar.

_-No creo que pase nada, si acaso nos despertarían.-movió el brazo y quedó rodéandola con él, así no pegaba con la pared y podía recargarse en su hombro.- Tal vez así estés más cómoda, o puedes recargarte en mis piernas si quieres._

- Así está bien -sonreí y tomé la mano del brazo que tenía a mi alrededor.- Gracias.

_-Ajá...-se quedó dormido._

Me quedaba dormida a ratos, preocupada por si alguien nos encontraba y por el frío. Aunque estaba cómoda, decidí quedarme despierta después de tantos intentos fallidos. Miré a Henry y solté una risita. _Igual que el año pasado..._

_Henry despertó un rato después cuando había empezado a hacer frío.- ¿Dormí mucho?-notó que ella estaba despierta, bostezó._

Negué con la cabeza.- Creo que no, aunque no estoy muy segura...

_Rió, se levantó y le extendió la mano.- Ahora sí hay que irnos a nuestras casas._

_No quiero. _Tomé su mano y me levanté.- Está bien -me mareé al levantarme tan rápido.

_La sostuvo.- ¿Estás bien?_

- Sólo un mareo -sonreí.- Vamos.

_-Vamos.- le sonrió y caminó a su paso._

A medio camino mis párpados me pesaban, quería dormir. _Y todo porque se te ocurrió la idea de dormir en el suelo, Clarissa. _

_Notó que caminaba con sueño, se detuvo y la cargó de caballito, continuó su camino.-Duérmete si quieres, te llevo hasta tu casa._

- No es necesario -dije en voz baja.- Tú también estás cansado.

_Se encogió de hombros y caminó.-Ya dormiré cuando llegue._

- Está bien -me tapé la cara con mi brazo y estornudé.- Lo siento.

_Rió un poco.- Creo que quien terminará tomando pociones será otra persona._

- Eso parece -me abracé a su cuello y puse mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.- O tal vez no...

_-Lamentablemente si te da gripa lo más que puedo hacer es llevarte con la señora Pomfrey._

- Puedo curarme sola -sonreí.- La enfermería no me agrada... desde lo de la acromántula.

_-Creo que yo solo he estado allí acompañando.-bostezó.- ¿Cómo te has sentido del brazo? ¿Ya todo bien?_

- Ya no me duele, sólo tengo una cicatriz -me acordé de la suya en la espalda.- Eres fuerte, Stuart. Seguro por eso no has ido a la enfermería.

_-O soy un cobarde y prefiero aguantarme.-rió.-Soy muy resistente, me enfermo y lastimo poco._

- Resistente -cerré los ojos.- Cobarde no eres.

_-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Qué tal que sé disimularlo?_

- Si fueras cobarde -bostecé.- No estarías en el equipo de Quidditch, no te habrías metido con nosotras al Bosque Prohibido en primero, hubieras huido al saber que hablo pársel, no serías la persona amable y alegre que eres.

_Se encogió de hombros. -Sí soy medio cobarde en algunas cosas._

- Inseguridad, no cobardía -sonreí.- O eres poquito, pero no el término completo.

_-Quién sabe.-bostezó.- Tal vez algún día me vean asustado, pero soy bueno ocultándolo._

- Entonces quisiera ser tan buena como tú ocultando cosas -me estaba quedando dormida y pensé en voz alta.- o tal vez lo soy un poco...

_-Todos sabemos ocultar cosas.-llegaron a la entrada a Slytherin, la bajó con cuidado._

- Guau, ya llegamos -abrí los ojos y lo miré.- No te vayas a quedar dormido en el camino.

_Rió.- No, princesa Clarissa.-la despeinó.-Hasta mañana.-le acomodó el cabello y tras una sonrisa empezó el camino de vuelta._

Alcancé a tomar su mano.- Cuídate -sonreí y la apreté.- Hasta mañana -lo solté y me metí por la puerta de piedra.

_Sonrió y rió de camino a nuestra casa. Entró feliz y con ganas de contarlo pero como no estaba se fue a dormir, se durmió pensando en ella._

Cuando me acosté en la cama, se me dificultó un poco dormir. _Él es más cómodo. _Reí en mi interior ante ese tonto pensamiento y pude descansar.

_Pasaron unos días, era divertido ver a Henry feliz porque él y Clary se estaban llevando mejor. Nick otra vez se estaba portando un poco extraño, como bipolar, decidí no darle mucha importancia, probablemente ya se le pasaría. Poco a poco se iban acercando los exámenes entonces había gente estudiando por todos lados, yo también estudiaba, pero otras cosas._

El comportamiento de Nick se me hizo muy extraño. Él ya me había dicho que estaba decidido a confiar completamente en Kailen, pero la manera en que se empezó a comportar me obligó a preguntarle... pero me aguanté porque los exámenes absorbían todo mi tiempo. Slytherin había perdido en la final, como ya habíamos predicho.

_Un día los convencí de que en vez de estar estudiando como locos en la biblioteca saliéramos a estudiar bajo el árbol de siempre. Me trepé al árbol lo más alto que pude, ya había estudiado lo que consideraba suficiente y ya casi acababa uno de mis libros, quería terminarlo pronto porque cosas que no entendía podía investigar en la biblioteca e incluso la profesora Sprout me había conseguido dos veces permiso para entrar a la sección prohibida._

Accedimos a ir a estudiar a "nuestro" lugar, hasta Nick se nos unió, aunque no parecía muy preocupado por sus exámenes finales. El día estaba agradable así que había sido una buena opción salir.

_-¡Ya me aburrí!-grité desde arriba, atoré mi mochila en una rama y me colgué para ver si estaban estudiando. Clary leía y tomaba notas, Nick leía y Henry dormía._

La miré un momento.- Juega un rato y vuelve a estudiar.- vi a Nick.- Ayúdame con Transformaciones, sabes que no se me da mucho...

- Dile a él -señaló a Henry.- Yo estoy ocupado.

- Pero está dormido, no lo voy a molestar para que me ayude -seguí leyendo.

_Le dejé caer encima una ramita a Henry en la cara, se despertó y me vio feo.- Que le ayudes a Clary con transformaciones.-bostezó y vi a Clary.- ¿Sabías que es el mejor de la clase en esa materia?_

- ¿En serio? -la miré sorprendida.- Pero no tenías que despertarlo.

_Reí y volví a subir al árbol.-Bueno ¿en qué te ayudo?-preguntó Henry terminando de despertar._

- ¿En todo? -me reí.

_-Bien... mmm.-agarró el libro para ver qué hechizo sería bueno.- ¿Empezamos por el más difícil?_

Lo fulminé con la mirada.- Tú eres el que sabe, decídelo tú -Nick sólo meneaba la cabeza divertido de lo que pasaba.

_-Empecemos con este... sí, con esté...-dejó en el pasto el libro.- Empezaremos con uno de conmutación y usaremos para eso... mmm espera.- arrancó una rama y agarró una piedra, le dio movilidad a rama.- Lo que hay que lograr es que cuando esa rama se mueva, la piedra haga algún cambio._

_-¡Ese solo tú lo pudiste hacer!-le grité desde arriba del árbol._

Lo miré.- ¿En serio crees que puedo hacer eso? En mi clase, también sólo hubo una chica que lo pudo hacer...

_-Bueno... entonces... mmm hay que empezar por establecer una relación entre ellos nada más, determinar cuál obedece a cual.-detuvo a la rama.-Si la rama la mueves que la piedra la siga._

- Ok... -saqué mi varita y traté de hacer lo que él me dijo. No pasó nada.- Creo que... no funcionó...

_Rió.- Mira.-agarró bien su varita.- Tienes que hacer el movimiento de la varita bien, los hechizos de conmutación tienen cierto movimiento.-la movió mostrándole.- Y luego las palabras las dices claras y tienes que concentrarte en lo que quieres lograr.-lo hizo.- Y ya solo tienes que corroborar que haya funcionado.-movió la rama y la piedra la siguió, terminó el hechizo._

- No sirvo para esto. Para ti es sencillo, yo no lo veo así -tomé el libro.- Mejor algo como transformar una hoja en un botón o cosas así.

_-Bien. Pero un día tienes que lograr de los que te dije.-le sonrió.- Usemos duro.-le dio un trozo de pergamino.- De pergamino a roca._

_-No sirves para enseñar Henry.- bajé del árbol y metí mi libro en la mochila. Me estiré y caminé hacia el lago._

Me reí.- Está bien -miré el pergamino, me concentré y agité la varita diciendo la palabra lo más firme que pude.- Eso no es una roca...

_-Vuélvelo a intentar.-le dio otro pedazo de pergamino.-Concéntrate, ve el pergamino ya convertido en roca y enfócate en lograr eso._

Suspiré y asentí. Lo volví a intentar, pensando en la roca en que se convertiría el pergamino. Ladeé la cabeza al ver el resultado.

_Henry agarró entre sus manos el resultado.- Hiciste carbón, ya casi te acercas.-sonrió y lo regresó a ser un pergamino._

Lo intenté tres veces más y logré convertirlo en una roca... aceptable. Me reí.- Si alguna vez soñé con ser animago como la profesora McGonagall, con esto me desilusiono.

_-No te rindas tan pronto.-rió.- Es cosa de práctica, sino en todo caso tú serás el lado de pociones del equipo, yo el de transformaciones._

- Un gran consuelo -suspiré.- Por lo menos tengo un examen aprobado -me volví a reír.

_-Ay Clarissa. Confía un poco más en ti misma, no es como que hayas reprobado algún examen antes.- sonrió._

_-¿Qué lees?-pregunté a Nick tras volver y ponerme de cuclillas junto a él._

- Algo sobre Adivinación -le dijo sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

- Ya sé, ya sé. Confianza -seguí con el hechizo.

_Henry siguió asesorándola y de paso él también se puso a practicar un poco._

_-Eso me recuerda... ¿me ayudas con algo de aritmancia?-sonreí y jalé mi mochila hacia mí._

- Está bien -cerró el libro y mantuvo su rostro sereno.

_Buscando mi rollo de pergamino que necesitaba salieron varias cosas de mi mochila, no les hice caso inmediatamente, seguí revolviendo y sacando cosas de ahí.-Según yo sí lo traigo..._

Nick tomó uno de los libros que salieron de la mochila de Kailen. Se le hizo extraño e intentó abrirlo, pero el libro quiso morderlo. Miró a Kailen dudoso.

_Oí el ruido del libro intentando morder y sentí un susto. Lo apunté con la varita.-Estrella azul.- el libro se quedó quieto.-Gracias por agarrarlo.-le dije con un intento de sonrisa esperando a que me lo devolviera._

Antes de dárselo, lo hojeó un poco y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Lo cerró inmediatamente y se lo regresó, sin decir nada.- Te ayudaré después, recordé que tengo que ir a la biblioteca -se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Lo vi alejarse con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasó?

_Cuando lo vi hojear el libro me asusté, cuando puso esa expresión me asusté más y cuando me lo devolvió y se fue supuse que probablemente había pensado algo que no era bueno. -Descubrió mi libro...-recordé que les había dicho a ellos que creía que era importante estudiar la magia oscura, pero no les había contado que ya la estaba estudiando y que tenía libros sobre ello, me asusté de nuevo._

- ¿Libro de qué? -miré las cosas que había sacado de su mochila.

_Antes de poder decir nada Henry agarró el libro de mis manos, como apenas había sido abierto no se activó el sistema de defensa, lo abrió en páginas al azar, se puso serio y me vio.- ¿Qué haces con estos libros? Para empezar ¿de dónde lo sacaste?_

Miré por encima del hombro de Henry para ver el contenido del libro y entendí todo.-Henry tiene razón, sabíamos que querías averiguar sobre... ese tipo de magia pero nunca mencionaste esto -no estaba molesta, me levanté.- Iré con Nick; te dejo mis cosas, Henry.

_Suspiré.- En Navidad... mmm -vi a Clary.- Te dije que hablé con un mortífago ¿recuerdas? Pues... vi a ese mortífago en el callejón Knockturn... antes de verlo entré a una tienda y ahí los encontré... me llamaron la atención sobre todo porque tenían cosas de legeremancia y oclumancia. Luego pensé que tal vez debería regresarlos pero me topé con el mortífago y luego... pasaron cosas. -miré a otro lado.- Conservé los libros y les empecé a dar uso, solo teórico, no haría nada práctico._

- ¿El callejón Knockturn? -me puse una mano en la cabeza.- Es un lugar peligroso, ¿cómo se te ocurre...? -suspiré.- Sé que no los usarías... -_pero conozco a alguien que lo dudaría._- Voy con Nick de todas maneras -corrí al castillo para alcanzarlo.

_Henry abrió la boca para decir algo pero ya lo había oído todo antes de que dijera nada.- Ya no me lo digas...-se me pusieron llorosos los ojos.- Tú también lo harías sino supieras nada de ti además... ¡no sabes cuánto me arrepiento haber ido!- agarré mi mochila y corrí a mi dormitorio. Suspiró y se quedó a esperar a Clary._

Alcancé a Nick en el camino a la biblioteca. Lo retuve del brazo.- No es lo que estás pensando, escúchame antes de que la vayas a juzgar... -durante todo el camino, varios recuerdos le llegaron a la mente, para él todo estaba claro.

- Tú eres la que no entiende, Clarissa. Kailen... -se trabó.- Ella no es la persona que piensas.

- Yo ya sabía que investigaría sobre eso, en el callejón Knockturn se puede encontrar... -me callé al darme cuenta de que había abierto la boca de más.- No, es curiosidad. Ella no es como su padre, Nick.

- Suéltame -se zafó de mi mano.- Para mí sí lo es -y se fue. Quise golpearlo de rabia pero mejor regrese con Henry.

_Henry vio a Clary, la notó enojada y supo que no le había ido bien.-Ya se le pasará.-trató de sonreír un poco._

No lo miré y asentí. _No, no se le va a pasar. Ya tomó una decisión... la peor de todas. _Nick estaba en la biblioteca, recargado en una de las paredes más lejanas. Todas las piezas quedaban: su padre, los libros, su interés por la maldición cruciatus, la extraña habilidad que tenía de leer mentes, atacar a dos alumnos en el primer año... Golpeó la pared lleno de rabia, le dolía haberse enamorado de una chica como ella.

_No fui a comer ni a cenar ese día, tomé la poción de Clary y dormí todo el día, cuando en la noche desperté la tomé de nuevo, desperté pasada la comida del día siguiente. El resto del tiempo estuve estudiando en el dormitorio y guardé los libros que no eran de la escuela en el fondo del baúl. Cuando llegué al Gran Comedor ya tenía mucha hambre, miré a la mesa de Slytherin, esperaba que mi amiga hubiese solucionado la situación con su primo._

Nick había decidido poner en práctica la habilidad que su padre le había enseñado. Se mantenía todo el día sereno e inexpresivo, como si nada le importara. Yo traté de hacer lo mismo para que Kailen no supiera lo que mi primo pensaba de ella. Cuando al fin llegó al Gran Comedor, la saludé con una sonrisa. Nick evitaría estar cerca de nosotros.

_Clary me saludó, le devolví el saludo con un gesto de la mano, traté de sonreír y luego fui a sentarme junto a Henry, lo vi.-No te voy a regañar ni nada, solo ten más cuidado ¿ok?_

_-Ok.-me serví algo de comer pero no comí hasta que él me empezó a dar lata. Me sentía culpable._

Tenía que ayudarle a Kailen de alguna manera pero no me sentía capaz de ocultar todo. Recordé las lecciones de Henry sobre Transformaciones y me concentré en la proximidad de los exámenes. Fui con ellos y traté de convencer a Kailen de que no se preocupara, que mi primo estaba tratando de entender todo pero que ya se le iba a pasar. Lo hice tanto para ella como para convencerme a mí misma.


	17. Chapter 17

_Traté de sonreír. Los días pasaron y tuve que concentrarme en contra de mi voluntad en el estudio, no me preocupa ninguna materia tanto como Aritmancia y no tenía a Nick para que me explicara así que tenía que intentar entender por mi propia cuenta._

Aunque traté de concentrarme en el estudio, también estaba en mi mente el problema con Nick. Durante todo el tiempo, no quiso hablar conmigo pero sabía ya su decisión y me entristecía verlo así, serio, arrogante, despreocupado. Le había dolido bastante. Los exámenes estuvieron... complicados. Los que más se me dificultaron fue Estudios Muggles y Transformaciones.

_-Bien... ya podemos descansar.-dije el día que terminamos los exámenes, me dejé caer en al pasto y bostecé.- No quiero saber cómo me fue en Aritmancia, seguro saldré baja._

- Yo sí estoy preocupada -me senté rodeando mis rodillas con los brazos.- La tetera de Transformaciones no parecía tortuga... era más como... un caparazón circular sin nada dentro... fue extraño...

_-Mi tortuga tenía una sola pierna y en vez de cabeza tenía...la parte esa donde baja el té cuando se sirve. La que es como la trompita. No fue lindo verla.-Henry rió_

_-Fue perturbador. Les hace falta practicar.-sonrió_.

- ¿Con qué practico? ¿Contigo? -lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.- Además, no podemos practicar ya que no podemos usar magia afuera de la escuela...

_-Pero pueden practicar aquí en la escuela, en los tiempos libres._

- El próximo año lo haré -agaché la cabeza.- Y me daré un tour por la ciudad muggle en vacaciones para entenderlos mejor.

_-Hay que salir a algún lado en verano. Vamos a muchos lados.-dije entusiasta._

- No es mala idea -suspiré y recordé un asunto sobre Nick.- ¡Ah! No voy a poder... creo que voy a ir al campamento de nuevo.

_-Este verano es el mundial de Quidditch.-comentó Henry, me senté y lo vi.-Así como el fútbol tiene sus mundiales el quidditch también los tiene.-me explicó, sonreí y respondió mi sonrisa.- No, no te llevo._

_-Me caes mal.-me crucé de brazos y rió._

- Cierto... -sonreí, _cuando hay mundial, no hay campamento... entonces no entiendo la carta de mis padres..._- Eso dice, seguro te lleva.

_-Si él no quiere hablaré con sus papás.-sonreí._

_-Son mis papás, consíguete unos que te lleven al mundial.-le di un golpe en el hombro.- ¿Para qué me pegas? Sabes que mis papás te dirán que sí._

Me reí de ellos.- Nos veremos allá entonces.

_Asentí.- Me imagino que ha de ser genial ir a uno de esos.-sonreí y de nuevo me acosté._

_-Sí, no he ido a alguno pero he oído buenas cosas._

- Mis padres también me han comentado varias cosas... será divertido verlo -sonreí.

_-Entonces allá nos veremos. Ya me dieron ganas de jugar.-me levanté._

- Tranquila -me reí y me acosté.- Yo sólo quiero descansar...

_Miré a Henry, se acostó.- Bueno.-me subí al árbol._

Vi como subía el árbol.- Jugaremos después, aún nos queda tiempo -iba a cerrar los ojos cuando vi a una lechuza de lejos.-Creo que la conozco...

_Henry también levantó la mirada y vio a la lechuza, se encogió de hombros.- Quisiera que pudiéramos llevarnos libros para todo el verano, hay cosas que quisiera leer.-bostezó y cerró los ojos._

- ¡Sí la conozco! -me senté y la lechuza dejó caer una carta a mi lado. Aterrizó del otro lado de mí.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Bae? -abrí la carta y comencé a leer. Sonreí.

_Henry la vió y vió a la lechuza, bostezó y se estiró.- ¿Noticias buenas?_

- ¿Buenas? ¡Excelentes! -saqué un pedazo de pergamino de mi bolsa y respondí la carta. Se la di a la lechuza.- Gracias, Bae. No la pierdas porque Gabor se enojará contigo -la vi partir todavía sonriente.

_La miró preguntándose quién sería Gabor, supuso que tal vez era otro primo o alguna cosa por el estilo, no le dio mucha importancia._

- Creo que sólo los veré en el mundial -los miré.- Nick tiene que hacer unas cosas en Bulgaria y mis padres invitaron a Gabor a nuestra casa para que pase unos días con nosotros antes de que los dos se vayan.

_-Bulgaria... nunca he ido por allá. ¿Quién es Gabor?-no pudo evitar preguntar por curiosidad._

- ¿No se los dije? -revisé mi bolsa y saqué la pelotita de plástico. Sonreí emocionada.- Es un amigo de Bulgaria que conocí en el campamento del verano pasado, él me regaló esto.

_-Ah ya.- solo era un chico de verano y que creía no ser muy importante pues no recordaba que lo hubiese mencionado antes._

- También juega como golpeador -le dije a Henry sin dejar de sonreír.- Juega muy bien y es un chico muy listo. Estaba en el campamento de Nick, pero Gabe apenas cumplió los 17 y tuvo que estar en mi campamento. Pero ahora lo veré de nuevo, no sólo enviarnos cartas. Es una buena noticia.

_No dijo nada, frunció el ceño.-Golpeador y listo, bueno pues no creo que sea mejor que yo.-pensó._

- Tengo que avisarle a Nick -me levanté de un salto.- Los veo después -agarré mis cosas y corrí al castillo muy contenta. _Será un buen verano. _

_-Bájale a tus celos.-le dije a Henry cuando bajé del árbol.-No conoces al chico y ya lo odias.-reí._

_-No odio a nadie._

_-Entonces quita esa cara.-le hice cosquillas, me tiró y nos quedamos un rato allí sin hacer nada.- ¿En serio iremos al mundial?_

_-Sí, mi papá consiguió boleto para los tres. Mi mamá y mi hermana no van. Así que tendrás que quedarte parte del verano en mi casa._

_-Adoro a tus papás.-reí. Iba a ser divertido e interesante._

Encontré a Nick en la sala común y le di la noticia. Sonrió después de mucho tiempo.- Es genial, Clary. Así tendré mejor acceso a Durmstrang.

- ¿Entonces sí harás los trámites? -asintió.- Te extrañaré, primo

- Tal vez no sea necesario -me guiñó un ojo.- No puedo decir nada, ya te enterarás después -me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Y el asunto de Kailen? -ladeé la cabeza.

- Ya está cerrado y lo sabes -se fue a su dormitorio. Suspiré y me recargué en el sofá.

_Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta llegó el momento de irnos del colegio. Ese año no salía tan triste porque parte del verano lo pasaría en casa de Henry, sin mencionar el mundial._

Llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade para tomar el tren de regreso a Londres. Nick fue de los primeros en llegar y se fue al compartimento de los delegados sin que los viéramos.

_Ocupamos un compartimento vacío como siempre. Estaba algo triste porque no había podido hablar con Nick como hubiese querido y ya no lo vería. Estuvimos jugando ajedrez mágico un buen rato. Luego me empezó a dar sueño._

_-¿Quieren dulces del carrito?-preguntó Henry cuando lo vió llegar._

- Una rana de chocolate, por favor -dije en voz baja. Miré a Kailen, se le notaba que estaba triste y me sentía mal por ella.- ¿Quieres dormir un rato? Tómate un poco de la poción para que descanses bien.

_-Dormiré sin poción.-sonreí un poco y me recosté. Henry salió a comprar algunas cosillas. Me quedé dormida luego luego._

Suspiré y miré como dormía con media sonrisa. _Pobre Kailen, no tienes la culpa de nada. Él sólo malinterpretó las cosas... como siempre. Esto es un vil desastre, todo un embrollo. _Miré a Henry cuando volvió.

_Le dio lo que le pidió y se sentó junto a ella. -Estaba pensando en algo.-abrió un dulce.- Esa niña necesita que la estén cuidando sobre todo por las cosas que está investigando._

Asentí y mordí mi chocolate.- ¿Podrías cuidarla? -le dije mientras pensaba en que no era necesario que se lo dijera, él siempre iba a estar con ella... _al fin y al cabo era la chica que le gusta_.- Digo, compartes mucho tiempo con ella, serías la persona adecuada.

_-De hecho... pensaba en ver si mis padres aceptaban que se fuera con nosotros. Siento que estará en problemas si nadie la vigila. Es a veces fastidioso estar con ella pero bueno. Ya en la escuela te toca a ti-comió cosas._

- Es... una buena idea -murmuré, _estará en su casa, no sólo es simple cortesía... tiene tan buenos pretextos..._- Sí, ya me tocará en la escuela... aunque no compartimos todas las clases, haré lo que pueda.

_-Bueno.-bostezó.- Siento que ahora sí tengo otra hermana menor._

- No eres el único -miré por la ventana. De repente, alguien abrió la puerta y volteé.- ¿Nick? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Henry lo vio y levantó una ceja._

- ¿Puedes salir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo, Clary -me levanté y miró a Henry.- ¿Y puedo hablar contigo después, Henry? -fruncí el ceño.

_Él se encogió de hombros y abrió otro dulce._

Salí del compartimento cerrando la puerta. Me tomó del brazo y me retiró un poco de la puerta.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- ¿Crees que Henry sea cómplice de ella en todo? -habló en voz baja, lo miré sorprendida.

- Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, ¿verdad? Es una idea... tonta, Nick. Tanto como pensar que ella es... una mala persona.

- ¿Sigues confiando en ellos? -me soltó.

- Sí, Nick. Pero tal vez hablar con Henry te abra los ojos -entré al compartimento.- Nick quiere hablar contigo, Henry.

_-Voy.-se levantó y salió con las manos en los bolsillos.-Dime._

Nick le dio la espalda.- ¿Qué tanto conoces a... Kailen?

_-Mucho más que ustedes. Conozco casi todo de ella._

- Ya veo... entonces... sabías del interés que tiene en la magia oscura, ¿no?

_-Sí y sé que no lo hace para hacer daño. Su interés es porque cree que si la entiende podrá crear maneras de defenderse._

- ¿Defenderse? -se volteó.- Hay maneras menos... hay maneras diferentes de defenderse sin necesidad de recurrir a ese tipo de magia. ¿Le crees?

_-Por supuesto que le creo. No hay razones para no hacerlo. Esa niña no haría daño a nadie si no fuera necesario. _

- Si no fuera necesario... -susurró.- Es hija de un mortífago, Henry, ha habido personas que a su edad ya sabían lo que ella obtiene de esos libros y no tenían necesariamente ese tipo de sangre en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no lo haría ella?

_Henry rió.-Su padre fue un mortígafo cruel y que asesinó a su madre. Ella es una niña que creció en la familia incorrecta, que no sabe quién es y que necesita que la estén cuidando. Es todo menos peligrosa. Tienes que ser idiota para no darte cuenta de que lo que hace es para cuidarse y descubrir más sobre su historia._

- ¿Cómo sabes que está diciendo la verdad? -subió el tono de voz.- Ella lee mentes, tiene acceso a todo tipo de información que desee conseguir. Puede mentirnos y nosotros no nos daríamos cuenta.

_-No lo hace desde hace tiempo. Precisamente para que no nos comportemos como tú.-también subió un poco la voz.- Además no lee mentes por gusto, ¿sabías? Si no sabías es porque jamás le prestaste atención como debías._

- ¿Así que la defiendes? -empecé a escuchar ruidos, miré a Kailen, seguía dormida.- No me extrañaría que fueras como ella, que también te interese la magia oscura, que le hayas ayudado a conseguir esos libros. También escondes cosas, ¿no?

_Rió.-No escondo más de las que probablemente escondas tú. Como si fueses tan bueno como ella cree. Y claro que la defiendo, tanto como defendería a Clarissa o cualquier otra de ideas idiotas como las que estás diciendo. Si tanto te preocupa bien pues alégrate, ya no la vas a ver, ve a sacar tus conclusiones tú solo._

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -salí del compartimento cerrando la puerta lentamente para que Kailen no se despertara.- Sus gritos se oyen allá dentro -los miré.

- No te incumbe, Clarissa -me dijo con un tono seco. Por su mente recordó el momento en que él me culpó sobre la cámara de los secretos en segundo año. _Henry no la defendió como ha defendido a Kailen ahora._- Sí, tal vez ya no la vea, pero no pienso poner en riesgo a mi prima con ustedes dos... no debí convencer a mis tíos de que la dejaran aquí. Su interés por la maldición cruciatus no era simple curiosidad... lo sabía.

_Henry rió.-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte no dejaría que ninguna de las dos estuviera en riesgo. Vete con tus conclusiones tontas. Además si fueses la mitad de inteligente que te creen tendrías una idea del porqué investigaba eso.-él no sabía bien qué había pasado pero tenía idea. Sonrió de lado.-Aquí la única persona que dañará alguien eres tú._

- ¿Sigues con eso, Nick? -le puse frente a él, a un costado de Henry.- Ya habías tomado una decisión, ¿por qué el cambio?

- No, no te preocuparías por las dos -susurró, los recuerdos seguían llegando como flechazos en la mente de Nick. Me miró.- ¿Estás de su parte?

- Ya te había dicho que sí. La única persona que podría reclamarle algo a Kailen sería yo, pero yo confío en ella -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, entendía a mi primo.- Tienes que entenderlo, sólo estás sacando las conclusiones equivocadas.

- Los únicos equivocados aquí son ustedes dos. Y yo pensé que Collins era peor que ella... -bufó.- Ha hecho cosas... incorrectas en sus narices y... ¿no se han dado cuenta?

_Trató de tranquilizarse. -Ya sé que ha hecho cosas incorrectas pero está aprendiendo y no tiene más guía que nosotros._

- ¿Más guía? -soltó una carcajada, una que pocas veces le había escuchado.

- Nick...

- Eso creen ustedes, pero puede tener unos buenos guías con capas y máscaras, como su padre.

_Henry apretó la mano alrededor de su varita y estuvo a punto de sacarla pero le dio un puñetazo. -Un día te arrepentirás, entonces yo estaré allí para evitar que vuelvan a reunirse.-caminó enojado._

- Henry, espera -no me hizo caso, miré a mi primo. Parecía que el puñetazo no le había hecho nada.- Si sientes algo por ella, ¿por qué...?

-Haz lo mismo que yo, prima. Si no quieres salir lastimada, olvídate de ese chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que yo…

-No me engañas, Clarissa –me miró.- ¡La defendió!

-Porque es nuestra amiga, Nick. Claro que…

-Tenías razón, su interés no es sólo de amistad. Nunca te defendería como lo hace con ella… no lo hizo cuando insinué que tenías algo que ver con la Cámara el año pasado… ¿o sí? –lo miré sorprendida.- Dijo que defendía a las dos por igual, pero parece que no es así.

-Nick, confundes las cosas. Escucha, Ka…

-No confundo nada –bufó.- Sólo míralo. ¿No viste con que fervor la defendió? -lo miré enojada y fui tras Henry.

_Henry buscó un compartimento vacío, se recostó y trató de calmarse. Le importábamos mucho las dos y se enojaría con cualquiera que nos insultara o molestara. Que fuese de alguien cercano la ofensa lo molestaba más, mucho más._

Nick caminó al lado contrario y miró por el compartimento. Kailen seguía dormida. Lo dudó por un momento, pero abrió la puerta y se metió. Se acercó y se puso de cuclillas para verla más de cerca. _Tiene la faceta perfecta: pequeña, frágil, inofensiva..._

Alcancé a Henry y me quedé parada en el marco de la puerta. Lo miré con las palabras de Nícolas en mi cabeza. _Ahora no, mente._- ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

_-Como quieras.- se sentó y le dejó espacio a lado de él. - Lamento haber discutido con tu primo pero no pienso dejar que nadie las ofenda.-frunció el ceño._

- No te preocupes -me quedé en la puerta.- Mi primo está un poco... confundido. No sabe lo que dice. Tenías todo el derecho a discutir con él.

La siguió mirando y apartó un mechón de su rostro. _Quisiera no desconfiar, pero todo encaja, todo te delata, Kailen. _

_Dio una palmada en el asiento como indicándole que se sentara junto a él.- Es un idiota._

Suspiré y me senté.- Lo sé, es un idiota... pero entiendo por qué lo hace.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.- Lo siento -susurró y se levantó para salir del compartimento.

_Recargó su cabeza en sus piernas y se acostó de nuevo.- Yo también, pero no debería ya hacerlo. Yo también he dudado de ella pero fue hace mucho tiempo, es obvio que se equivoca ¿no?_

_Sentí algo en la frente y oí un ruido, cuando abrí los ojos alguien estaba cerrando la puerta.-Nick...-susurré y cerré los ojos de nuevo, sonreí un poco. Si Nick iba saliendo de ahí tal vez quería hablar conmigo y como me vio dormida se fue, si así era al menos estaba feliz de que sí quiso arreglar las cosas._

Me sentí extraña cuando se recargó en mis piernas. Miré por la ventana y suspiré.- Claro que se equivoca... pero le va a costar entenderlo...

Nick no alcanzó a ver ni a escuchar a Kailen. Caminó de regreso a su compartimento con la mente cansada. _Aún tengo tiempo de confirmar mis sospechas... aunque desearía estar equivocado, pero... ¿y si lo estás? _Se detuvo y miró el pasillo que se extendía detrás de él.- Aceptaré mi error con alegría -murmuró y siguió caminando.

_-De todas formas... no creo dejar tan fácil que le vuelva a hablar a Kailen.-bufó._

Cerré los ojos y recargué mi cabeza en la pared.- Tienes razones de peso para hacerlo.

_-En fin.-se calmó después de un rato, empezó a anochecer y se sentó bien.- Creo que pronto llegaremos._

Abrí los ojos.- Iré por mis cosas -me levanté y salí del compartimento.

_Henry la siguió, también tenía sus cosas en el mismo compartimiento de todas formas. Acababa de despertar pocos minutos antes y cuando Clary entró estaba poniéndome los zapatos._

- Hola Kailen -entré y empecé a acomodar mis cosas.

_-Hola.-Henry entró tras ella, los noté raros.- ¿Están bien?_

- Sí, no pasa nada -le sonreí. Había olvidado decirle a Henry que no mencionara la discusión.

_Vi a Henry, me revolvió el cabello.- Todo bien, apúrate a guardar tus cosas bien.-cargó a su gato y lo metió a su jaula. Hice lo mismo._

Revisé que la jaula de Mathie estuviera bien cerrada al igual que mi baúl. El tren empezó a disminuir su velocidad y casi suspiré de alivio... casi.

_-Llegamos.-dije cuando se detuvo el tren.-Nos veremos entonces en el mundial.-sonreí.- No olviden escribir.-Henry me despeinó como respuesta y agarró sus cosas._

Asentí y también tomé mis cosas. Salimos del tren entre el gentío.

_Me atrasé un poco porque se me atoró en la puerta el baúl. Al bajar del tren busqué con la mirada a mis amigos, choqué sin querer con Nick.-Lo siento.-lo vi y sonreí.-Hola._

Apenas iba a disculparse cuando vio quien era. La miró sin perturbarse.- Hola -dijo fríamente y siguió caminando.

_No supe qué hacer ante su reacción. Lo había visto salir del compartimiento, creí que quería arreglar las cosas y ahora... Antes de que decidiera qué hacer Henry y Clary se acercaron a mí. -¿Ya encontraron a sus papás?-pregunté tratando de no mostrar mi incertidumbre._

- No, aún no -dije mientras seguía mirando a mi alrededor confundida. Creía haber visto a Nick cerca, seguro lo había confundido.

_-No he...-Henry iba a contestarme cuando de pronto alguien que no le llegaba ni al hombro lo abrazó por atrás, sonrió. -Bueno, ya me encontraron ellos a mí.- se oyó una risa de niña y salió de detrás de él._

_-Hola Kailen, hola Clary.-dijo la niña sonriente.-Ya vine a robarme a mi hermano.-lo abrazó por un costado y él la rodeó con un brazo._

_-Hola Abie.-sonreí un poco.- Llévatelo entonces. Me saludan a sus papás._

- Abie -sonreí al verla y me agaché un poco para quedar casi a su altura.- ¿Cómo estás? Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

_-Pronto estaré igual de alta que ustedes.-sonrió.-Te pasaré pronto.-me dijo._

_-Lo sé... ya casi estamos igual.-reí._

También miré a Kailen.- Si en poco tiempo es más alta que tú, no me voy a cansar de burlarme de ti -me reí y me erguí.- Me saludas a tus padres también.

_Asintió.- Me lo robo entonces.-lo agarró de la mano, él agarró su baúl con la otra.- Espero verlas pronto._

_-Molesta mucho a Henry._

_-Puedes contar con eso.-rió.-Adiós Clary, adiós Kailen.-jaló a Henry._

_-Nos vemos luego.- dijo él sonriendo.- Luego te marco.-me dijo.- Cuídate Clary, te escribiré.- y fue jaloneado._

Asentí y me reí.- Adiós -me despedí con una mano. Miré a Kailen.- Creí que te quedarías con Henry todo el verano.

_Negué.- Tengo que ir a mi casa, no saben nada del mundial. Luego él me llamará para avisarme que irán por mí._

- Ya veo... ¿entonces vendrán por ti? -sonreí.

_Asentí.- Yo creo están afuera espe...¿cómo rayos entraron solos?- unas cabezas familiares se asomaron entre la gente, de pronto ya estaban frente a nosotros.- ¿Cómo entraron así como así?_

_-Pues como le hice cuando vine a dejarte.-Jim me revolvió el cabello.- Hola Clarissa.-le sonrió._

_-¿Y tú?-pregunté a Dante, se encogió de hombros._

_-Alguien tenía que acompañarlo._

- Hola Jim -sonreí y le extendí mi mano al otro chico.- Clarissa Dellarush, mucho gusto.

_-Dante Teshbock.-le dijo con un gesto inexpresivo, típico de él, estrechó su mano y la soltó.- Vámonos Kailen._

_-Sí, sí, ya voy. Al menos sirvan de algo y ayúdenme con mis cosas.-fruncí el ceño._

_-Tú puedes sola.-lo vi feo._

_-¿Te gustaron los cassettes?-le preguntó Jim mientras agarraba la jaula de mi gato._

- ¡Oh, sí! -sonreí recordando que estaban en mi baúl.- Fue un detalle muy lindo de tu parte. Muchas gracias -miré a Kailen.- Nos vemos después, entonces.

_-Nos vemos.-dijimos al mismo tiempo Jim y yo, lo empujé y comenzó a caminar._

_-Te escribo luego.-le dije y comencé a caminar jalando mi baúl tras de mí.- ¡Dante! Pórtate como hombre y lleva mi baúl.-le dije conforme nos alejábamos pero me ignoró. Salimos de ahí y volvimos a casa, fue extraño llegar ahora que ya sabían todos mi naturaleza mágica y más que ahora había más niños en la casa._

- Ya era hora de que te dejarán sola -volteé asustada. Nick me sonrió y levanté una ceja.

- ¿Estuviste espiando? -asintió.- No me extraña, cobarde. ¿Dónde están mis padres?

- Nos apareceremos en tu casa -me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad -fruncí el ceño y sentí náuseas.- ¿Aparecernos? -sonrió.

- Sí, prima -y de un momento a otro, ya estábamos en el jardín trasero de mi casa y con el estómago revuelto. Pero sonreí al ver mi casa. _Espero que sea un buen verano. _

Fin


End file.
